Skin and Bones
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title: **Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs

**Word Count: **4,162

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome. (Seriously, look up their version of "Grace Kelly" by Mika. It's awesome.)

**Chapter One  
**

Everyone knew that it wasn't going to last. Sure, they had been adorable together while it lasted, but they had had two different dreams. Blaine was a year older and had been accepted into Yale. Everyone had expected him to go to Ohio State but with Yale wanting him? There was no competition. Kurt was transferring back to McKinley for his senior year and had plans for stardom.

They'd made the promise to one another to wait and stay true. At Blaine's graduation Kurt kissed him soundly and even cried a little. They had the summer and that was wonderful, but then it was time for Blaine to leave.

"We live in the technological age." Blaine assured a quivering Kurt. "Long-distance relationships are so much easier to maintain now. We'll Skype and text and call. I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas." He pulled Kurt's chin up to look into his earnest eyes, "I love you Kurt. I promise I always will."

Kurt refused to say anything, already feeling pathetic for allowing himself to be so over-emotional about a man he'd known barely a year. But this man, boy really, had very quickly become a large part of his heart. He'd given Kurt courage to carry on and while they'd only really shared a relationship for a matter of months it had been wonderful. He'd given his heart and his virginity to the boy and Kurt would never, ever regret that.

That night, as cliché as it seemed, they made love. It was slow and painful and beautiful. It was meant to seal the promise between them that they would never let go.

Less than 48 hours later Kurt was Skyping with Blaine who was getting settled in his dorm room. His roommate, Nicholas, was a cheerful guy with brilliant red hair and a cheesy grin who seemed to be completely at ease with the fact that his roommate was gay. "I'll just let you guys get reacquainted. I saw this cute girl down the hall that I think might need someone to help her get situated." He said, waving a little to Kurt before leaving.

"I miss you already." Blaine said sadly, running a hand through his un-styled hair.

"I really miss you." Kurt murmured back softly, wishing he could reach out to touch Blaine's hair and face.

They spoke for an hour before Nicholas came back, "She's a cross-dresser. I'm apparently not her type. But her roommate is really sweet."

"Sorry man." Blaine said cheerfully.

"S'cool. You guys keep chatting. I'm not here." And with that he moved out of the screen. Blaine rolled his eyes a little and chuckled. The silence stretched between them and finally Kurt broke it.

"I should get ready for sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."

Blaine's smile dimmed a little, "Alright. I love you. Sleep well. Dream of me."

"No I won't." Kurt said quickly, causing Blaine's eyebrow to rise a little in surprise, "Because if I dream of you, it'll make me miss you more than I already do."

Blaine clasped his hands together as if in prayer, "I love you." He pressed his fingers to his lips and then to the screen and Kurt mimicked the movement. The logged off right after that and Kurt realized quickly that hadn't told Blaine that he'd loved him back.

Blaine hadn't planned on singing at Yale, at least not during his freshman year, but he hadn't been able to keep his voice secret for long either. His plans were foiled a little when one of the Yale a cappella singers heard him playing around on a piano in a practice room that morning after breakfast.

He was on the computer with Kurt the Saturday before classes started when Nicholas opened the door. The computer was at a perfect angle where Kurt could see the entire scene unfold. When Nicholas flung the door open he was flanked by two men. "They shanghaied me and demanded I bring them to you."

Blaine cast a curious glance back at his boyfriend and then to the two boys who now stood shoulder to shoulder in the room. The taller of the two cleared his throat and lifted his hand as if about to conduct. A moment later his hand moved and they began singing. Their voices harmonized well in a jazz swing tune,

"We'd rarely ever go out of our way,  
to plead to a newbie like you.  
But friday is the day,  
When rush begins and the council must choose.

We represent the  
Spizzwinks (don't forget the question mark),  
We wish to invite you.  
To Rush."

They finished with a trilling note and grinned at Blaine who looked as stunned as Nicholas and Kurt.

"Well, that was entertaining." Kurt said finally breaking the silence.

"I agree with Kurt… but I'm still confused."

The shorter, pudgier guy grinned and said, "We're an a cappella group and one of the guys heard you singing earlier and wanted us to petition to you. Normally we don't recruit, and this still isn't a recruitment, but we're asking you to come Rush."

Before Blaine could ask the obvious question the taller one added, "A cappella rush isn't like frat rushes. It's more like auditions. Students come to different places around the campus to audition for different groups and you're asked to sing a solo and then there's this whole ceremony deal. But that doesn't really matter much right now. We just came to petition to you to come and audition for the Spizzwinks(?) before anyone else could come get you."

"I saw Lucy from Shades poking around earlier." He gave Blaine a sheet of paper with the groups' general information on it and a CD with a few samples of their songs. "I really hope we'll see you at auditions." The shorter one saluted to Kurt and they hurried out of the room.

Blaine glanced at the paper and then set it to the side. "Aren't you even going to look it over man?" Nicholas said from his post in the doorway.

Blaine shook his head, "I don't think I'll have time to actually do any of this. I mean this is going to be a tough and crucial year, I can't-"

Kurt cut him off. "Blaine. I don't want your voice to go to waste. I think you should at least check out a couple of these groups. Those boys even went out of their way to petition to you, the least you could do is humor them."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend a little and nodded, "Maybe I will."

Days began to move quickly after that. Blaine tried out for the Spizzwinks(?)s, not planning on getting in. He started to attend different groups' performances and actually seemed very excited. One night when they were chatting one of the guys who had petitioned to Blaine earlier came to the room to tell him he'd gotten a callback. "You shouldn't worry though. You're awesome and Josh said we'd be mad to let you get past us. See you soon man."

Kurt couldn't have been happier for his boyfriend. "You're going to have to text me when you get the details."

Kurt, while not as busy as Blaine had suddenly become, was still constantly on his toes. He dove headfirst back into the Glee club so they could put a kick-ass set list together to win at least Regionals. With all that he'd learned from the Warblers about harmonizing and blending they came back stronger than ever and were able to power through Sectionals without a hitch.

Mercedes was overjoyed at having her best friend back that she tried to monopolize his time as much as possible. If they weren't at Glee then they were shopping or hanging out and often times she found herself getting jealous when Kurt would practically flip when Blaine would text him. "I miss him so much!" He would mope.

"You seriously need to tone it down a bit." She snapped at him one night about two months into their separation.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her petulantly, "Well, he is my first real boyfriend and we've been separated for too long. I now understand why all the worlds' worst love songs are about being away from the one you love."

Mercedes could have gagged, but she didn't. "Are you sure he's feeling the separation as much as you are? I mean, he hasn't been texting you as much lately."

Kurt frowned at her but tried to hide his insecurities. "Well, he's incredibly busy. Splitting his time between schoolwork and all the gigs that the Spizzwinks(?) perform is really tough. He told me last night that if he keeps working in a cappella he might be voted into the Wiffenpoofs."

"Please tell me you're joking." Mercedes said in disgust but Kurt held up his hand to stop her.

"I do realize the ridiculousness of the name but they are world renowned and the highest ranking a cappella group on the campus. He's really excited." In all honesty Kurt was a little worried about their relationship. It had been waning a little lately. The Spizzwinks(?) practiced all the time and performed a lot on weekends. They traveled a ton and Kurt barely got to Skype with Blaine anymore.

It was honestly beginning to piss Kurt off.

Here he was, the only out gay kid at McKinley and he didn't even have a boyfriend to boost the title. Problems with Karofsky had disappeared almost overnight. Karofsky seemed to no longer have the will to fight against his sexuality. Now it seemed he lived only for football and hiding who he was. Sure he was still able to throw out a ''Sup homo' but he no longer held the intensity he had before.

This didn't mean that Kurt was bully free, oh no. There was still the rest of the football team to fend off, but it just wasn't the same without Karofsky holding the hostility together.

The work that Blaine faced at Yale was terrifying at best. He was drowning before November started and often times his conversations with Kurt happened while he was studying, stressing about studying, or working on music for the group. Kurt did all that was in his power to be understanding. "It'll get easier as the year goes on. Don't worry." He said, trying to calm his lover. Their conversations moved to only once every other week, on Saturdays when Blaine was able to put aside his work for a few hours to talk to Kurt.

Their conversations were usually filled with anecdotal stories about classes or the people they knew. Kurt was always talking about Glee club and Blaine had created a group of friends made up of the cross-dressing girl, Jay, down the hallway and her roommate, a sweet girl named Carrie. Nicholas had grown very close to Blaine and there was apparently a sophomore boy who had taken a liking to Blaine and often kept close to him. Plus there were the other guys in the group, two of which had taken to flirting with Blaine constantly.

Their relationship seemed rather stagnant until Christmas when Blaine was able to come home. He hadn't been able to come home as early as he'd hoped on account of the fact that the Spizzwinks(?) were doing a Christmas show so he came home two days before Christmas but Kurt wasn't able to see him until the day after.

When Blaine showed up on his doorstep on the 26th it was like fireworks flew around them. They were inseparable until New Year's Eve when Blaine had to head home to see his family. But that space of time between those two days was perfect. Blaine stayed with the Hud-mels because Burt was sure Blaine was too much of a gentleman to do anything while he was in the house. He held Blaine in the highest respect and Blaine tried to reciprocate but Kurt was often the instigator and led them to do naughty things in the night that would have made his father take the shotgun to Blaine if he knew.

Kurt saw Blaine off on the plane to Connecticut on the 3rd of January. That was the last time he saw Blaine in person. Blaine's schedule grew to be very packed, very quickly as he started to get solos with the group and they began to tour outside of the East coast.

Kurt and New Directions were working harder and harder to make their set list amazing for Regionals. He was proud of the group and how they had all pulled together to create something really mind-blowing for the performance.

Regionals, as it turned out, was the final straw for Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine had promised Kurt he would be at Regionals, cheering Kurt on no matter what. When the date came up for Regionals and Kurt told Blaine over Skype one night before Valentines' day Blaine looked worried. "I don't know if I'll be able to make it."

"What?" Kurt couldn't believe what Blaine was saying. "What do you mean you won't be able to make it?"

In Blaine's defense he did look truly repentant. "The group has a gig the day before that's shaping up to be really important and then I have a couple of tests that week that I can't afford to miss. This isn't like high school where I can just ask to make up the test at a later date. I'm really sorry Kurt."

Blaine's apology didn't help. Instead it hurt Kurt even more. He felt overly emotional about this, but that was Kurt. He was a whirlwind of emotions. "No, don't worry about it. I'll just do Regionals again sometime. Oh wait, I can't."

"Kurt-" Blaine started, but was cut off as Nicholas opened the door to their room.

"Man, aren't you done yet? The party at Mece's is in full swing and we're getting ready to go." Blaine turned to his roommate and told him to give them a minute.

As Nicholas shut the door Kurt felt rage and hurt build up inside of him. "Kurt-" Blaine started again, but this time Kurt cut him off.

"No Blaine. It's fine. You go and party and do your Spizzwink stuff. I see where I stand now. Good night." He turned off his computer and sat on his bed and cried for the rest of the night. He ignored Blaine's calls and texts and emails for the next three nights. A present from Blaine arrived on his doorstep Valentine's Day morning and Kurt refused to open it. He couldn't, he felt betrayed.

He felt drained when it came to Glee club stuff, in all honesty he didn't have the energy to do anything. The rest of the club felt it and did their best to cheer him up, telling him Blaine was a jerk and Kurt should forget him… but it wasn't that easy. Kurt still loved Blaine… but he now realized that long-distance was not going to work between the two of them.

A week after Valentines' Day Kurt called Blaine when he knew the boy would be in class and left a message with a time that he wanted Blaine to get on Skype.

Sure enough Blaine was there looking tired and worried. Before Kurt could say anything Blaine launched into a repentant speech that included how sorry he was and how he would quit the Spizzwinks(?) if that would make Kurt happy.

"No, it wouldn't make me happy. I'd actually feel like shit if you did that." Kurt said venomously and immediately regretted it because of the look on Blaine's face. Quickly he got back on track with what he'd wanted to say, "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I came to the conclusion that we need to break up. We're too young and inexperienced to be holding such an important relationship long-distance. You have Yale and I have McKinley and it's too hard to carry that along with our relationship."

He glanced at Blaine's face and immediately ice shot through his heart. On Blaine's face was the mask he recognized from Dalton. That mask was something Blaine used to get through his time being bullied and his time during Dalton. It was designed to keep everyone out and it killed Kurt to see it being used on him.

"Although I don't agree at all I will accept your proposal. I'm always going to love you Kurt, even if you don't. I'm guessing this is the end though, correct?"

Kurt felt a lump in his throat and nodded and as Blaine was reaching to turn off his computer Kurt whispered a haggard "I'll always love you too Blaine." He was sure that Blaine heard those last words because he knew he'd heard a choked sob coming from Blaine as the screen went blank.

Kurt refused to fall apart after that. He focused all his energy on Glee and getting them through Regionals. Every so often he'd pull out his phone to text Blaine but realized he couldn't. It would be like he was toying with the boy. He would often take out the present that Blaine had given him on that fateful Valentines' day and wonder what was hidden behind the wrapping. It was small and light and Kurt often wondered if it was a ring. But he couldn't open it. He _wouldn't _open it.

When New Directions went to Regionals and placed first he received a text from Blaine.

_Congratulations. I always knew you could get there. Good luck at Nationals. I'm rooting for you. Always. –Blaine_

That text killed Kurt. It was devoid of the usual flair from Blaine and set his mind reeling about how the boy was doing. Blaine rarely updated his Facebook but he was often tagged in pictures of gigs and videos. Sometimes Kurt would spend hours trying to not look at the pictures. He knew that if he took one look that wall he'd built around himself would crumble and he'd break down and call Blaine begging him to take him back.

Nationals came at the end of the year, just before prom. Nationals took a lot out of the group and while they didn't place they still kicked butt and left a resounding impression on the judges. It made Kurt so proud to see the group so strong and fierce. Kurt received another text from Blaine after Nationals stating close to the same as his text after Regionals and Kurt texted him another thank you and this time he added. '_I wish I could have shared it with you._' Blaine never texted back after that.

Prom time hurt Kurt because he'd hoped to have been able to attend his senior Prom with Blaine seeing as McKinley no longer had rules against same sex couples attending it together. He received the shock of his life when Sam asked him. "And here I was thinking you weren't gay." He joked to Sam after he'd agreed to go with the faux-blond.

Sam laughed a little, "I'm still a little on the outs about my sexuality but I saw how much you were hurting and thought you might like a little sunshine in your day."

Kurt laughed and hugged Sam for all he was worth.

Prom turned out to be amazing, especially seeing as Kurt was named Prom King with Sam by his side. He never understood how it happened but he was pretty sure that Coach Sylvester had something to do with it, not that he was complaining. After the party that New Directions threw when the prom was done Sam took Kurt home.

Kurt knew his father would be waiting up for him, but he didn't mind. He turned to Sam at the door and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for tonight. I haven't been this happy in a long time." That was when Sam kissed him.

Honestly, Sam was a good kisser but he lacked that spark that Kurt had gotten so often from Blaine. When Sam pulled away he gave Kurt a hopeful look and asked, "So, do you think there could be something between us?"

Kurt only shook his head. "I don't think so. I really don't think I'm ready for anything like that as of yet. I'm sorry if I led you to that."

Sam quickly shook his head, "No, I just hoped that maybe. But I really understand. I had a great night Kurt."

Kurt smiled at his date and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for going above and beyond the call to make me feel better. I really do appreciate it."

Kurt stood on his doorstep and waved as Sam drove off, clutching his flowers to his chest and trying to make them fill the Blaine sized hole in his chest.

Graduation came swiftly after that and before Kurt knew it, he was a McKinley grad. He partied with his family and friends all day and that night as he lay in bed he received one final text from Blaine.

"_Congratulations, feels good to be out of high school, doesn't it? I hope that someday soon you make it onto Broadway and prove to the world all the talent that I know you have. Always courage. – Blaine."_

That night Kurt decided would be the last time he cried over Blaine, which as it turned out was the truth for the next few years.

Kurt focused on his career. He went to college and got the best education he could in musical theatre and fashion design and moved to New York. There were days he wondered where Blaine was now, but he would swiftly push those thoughts aside and focus on what he was doing.

He had a horribly rough start into theatre and for years he struggled to get a job until finally he got a job in a revival of "A Chorus Line" and his talent soared from there. By the time he was twenty eight he'd scored a role in a new and incredibly popular musical and made a name for himself. He'd gone to Paris Fashion Week so many times it had become passé to him and he'd even started his own fashion line.

The world was his oyster and he was the king and he forgot all his problems with homophobes ruining his life. He had men throwing themselves at his feet and while he dated many of them, they could never fit with him perfectly. He never told any of them he loved them and found the kisses and the sex to be lacking.

Finally, during the summer when he was just about to turn thirty his past came back to bite him in the ass. _Hard._

Kurt was waiting in the lobby for the elevator to come down from the 64th floor and that day it seemed to be taking a horribly long time. The doors to the front opened and someone entered, though Kurt didn't take notice of him until, "I'm here to pick up the mail for room 785."

Kurt froze, he knew that voice. It had haunted him for years… but he only knew the younger version of the voice. This one was deeper and more sophisticated but even from those few words Kurt knew that it still held that tender and joking quality.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Anderson. You received quite a number of letters today." The concierge told the man, reaching behind the desk for some mail. "Fan letters, yes?"

The man chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't say that. Probably angry letters from my editor. I'm behind on my work and when that happens she tends to want to tear her hair out. But considering she's there and I'm here the best she can do is send me angry letters."

Kurt turned to look at the man at the counter. He wore a pair of simple tan dress slacks, a white shirt and tan vest with a smart tie. He was lean and taller than the last time Kurt had seen him. He'd grown his hair out to curl around his head sexily and he now wore glasses on his nose.

Oh grilled cheesus.

_Blaine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, also there will be a fair amount of angst in this chapter. Sorry!

**Word Count: **3,519

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

Ho'mygod! All the positive feedback I got on this! Puts a lot of pressure on a girl! But this is the reason why I'm updating today. I'd planned on waiting a bit but in honor of the winter solstice tonight and everything else I bring you the second chapter. I've never celebrated the winter solstice before but I am going to a party celebrating it (and the lunar eclipse) …so this will definitely be a new experience. I thought something like this deserved a little Klaine time.

**Chapter Two**

Kurt felt all the blood in his body run cold at the sight of Blaine's face. From his profile Blaine had the same strong nose and chin and triangular shaped eyebrows. His lips were curled in laughter and even though Kurt was sure he hadn't been spotted yet he still felt like a deer in the headlights.

"I have a friend coming to see me in a few hours. Could you please page me when he arrives and tell him I will meet him down here?" Blaine asked, looking down to shuffle through the packet of letters.

The concierge nodded once and wrote down the message, "Is there anything else?"

Blaine shook his head and Kurt noticed his hair had been styled to fall back against his head and away from his forehead. A smart _ding _startled Kurt out of his daze and he looked back to the elevator doors. He quickly hustled his way into the lift, his heart racing.

Blaine.

_His _Blaine.

His _ex_-Blaine was standing in the lobby to the apartment building he was living in and chatting up the man at the front desk. What was wrong with this picture? Oh, right. _Everything._

The doors closed and Kurt felt safe once more. Slowly the lift rose to the highest level of the building and Kurt stumbled out into the main hallway before his room. He slid the key into the lock and tumbled onto his foyer with his heart racing.

Suddenly he was back in high school looking at Blaine's icy face over Skype. Seeing Blaine again was the last thing he needed.

He staggered to his feet once more and moved to his kitchen. He needed a drink and badly.

With his drink clutched in his hand he settled into his couch to take a well needed break. It was Monday and he was free on Mondays. He'd had a respectfully good day with a wonderful workout and a trip to Dolce & Gabbana. He turned on his television but didn't pay attention, he rarely did. Instead his mind was replaying the conversation he'd heard over and over again.

An hour later Kurt couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to get out. He grabbed his coat once more and called one of the men he'd been going out with lately. "How would you like to do dinner with me tonight?" He asked and almost immediately the man agreed.

Kurt took the lift down to the main floor where he'd told his companion he would need him. As he emerged he did a quick check for any familiar faces. When he decided the coast was clear he sidled up to the front desk, "Excuse me."

The man turned to him immediately with a pleasant look upon his face, "Yes? How can I help you Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt took a moment to think over what he was going to say. "There was a man down here earlier, with curly black hair."

"Mr. Anderson, yes." Kurt felt his mouth go dry at the sound of Blaine's last name.

"Is he… living here?"

The man nodded once more, "Yes sir. He has been for about two months."

Two months? Kurt must have looked confused because the man went on, "He's been lecturing at Yale for the past few weeks and hasn't been here much. Would you like me to leave a message for him?" Kurt shook his head quickly.

"No, I was just wondering. Thank you." His companion arrived a few moments later and ushered Kurt into his car.

The man's name was Zeke and he was a model for Calvin Klein. He was fairly interesting and had devilish good looks with dark brows and tanned skin. While his personality was incredibly vain he was able to string two sentences together into an almost intelligent conversation.

Being with Zeke took up time but Kurt had trouble focusing completely when he knew that Blaine was living maybe feet away from him.

"What's up?" Zeke asked halfway through their dinner. Kurt jolted a little and looked up at his companion. "You seem distant today."

Kurt smiled wryly at him, "I just saw someone today that brought back a lot of old memories."

"Good or bad?"

"Some good, some not so good. Most of it is regret."

Zeke's green eyes clouded with confusion, "Regret? About what?"

"How I gave up on something I shouldn't have." Zeke laughed lightly at him.

"You gave up on something? I'm surprised. You're one of the most tenacious people I know."

Kurt laughed and left it at that. He tried to enjoy the rest of the evening, but it was too hard. When Zeke brought him back to the apartment he turned to Kurt with lust smoldering in his eyes. Kurt bit his lip lightly and shook his head, "Any other night Zeke. Tonight I need to rest. I have a show tomorrow."

Zeke's expression clouded with anger but after a moment he nodded, "Fine. I'll see you later then." Kurt placed a soft kiss on Zeke's cheek and slid out of the car, sashaying back into the main lobby. It always seemed a problem with Kurt to not compare. Where Zeke gave him a 'Fine' full of petulance Blaine would have maybe smiled softly and said, 'I understand' or something to that.

Zeke had done what Kurt had wanted him to do, he'd taken his mind off of Blaine for just a little while but the second he was in the building he was shocked back to the present. There before him stood a tall, lean figure with dark skin and a shaved head.

"I'll tell him you're here. He's been waiting for you." The man at the desk said and Kurt had the absurd thought that he really needed to find out the man's name. He was there constantly.

With a soft gasp Kurt twisted to sit down in a seat with his back to the guest and tried to blend into his surroundings but he was too late. "Kurt?"

Kurt cussed slightly and turned around to see David advancing towards him with a brilliant smile on his face. He looked as handsome as ever and truly happy to see Kurt. "What were you trying to do? Hide from me?"

Kurt gave a cheesy grin, pulling out all his acting stops, "I guess I've never been that good at hiding."

"And you're a horribly spy too." David enveloped him in a strong hug. "I didn't know you were living here. I actually had plans to go see your show tomorrow with Blaine and attempt to surprise you! Ah, yeah! Did you know that Blaine is living here too?"

Kurt gave an abrupt nod, "I actually just found out this morning."

"Well, you should come to dinner with us. It'll be great!"

Kurt immediately shook his head and took a step back, "I actually just came from a dinner with a friend of mine. I need to rest up." David's expression fell and Kurt felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Dalton hadn't been the utopia he'd hoped for but David had been a good ally at least. "How about we meet up after the show? We're only doing one performance so we can do a dinner afterwards. I'll leave word with the stage manager to let you in afterwards, is that alright?"

David nodded quickly, "Alright. I'll tell Blaine, unless you'd like to wait a few minutes and tell him yourself?"

Kurt hated that he was turning his friend away but he didn't want to deal with Blaine, not when everything was happening so fast. "No, I really just want to go to my apartment. I will see you tomorrow night."

David clapped him on the shoulder and grinned after him as he went to call an elevator. He waved to David as the lift arrived and stepped in and just as he turned around to press the button for his floor the lift door across from him opened. The scene that followed seemed to move in slow motion. Kurt looked up in time to see a person emerge from the lift and look up to meet his eyes.

Clear toffee colored eyes met bright blue and Blaine seemed to take moment to process what he was seeing exactly. "Kurt?" Seconds passed between them that seemed to crawl by like minutes and neither of them moved. Finally the doors to Kurt's life closed and he was alone again.

Kurt felt his heart shutter a little at the fact that he'd just made eye contact with Blaine after all these years. He knew it was ridiculous to be affected so badly by a man he'd made a promise to himself to forget but Blaine had a peculiar magic to him. He was the kind of guy that left an impression that was impossible to shake off.

Back in his room Kurt shucked his clothes almost immediately and rushed to the bath to take a late night shower that quickly turned into a cold one. It was amazing how handsome Blaine had looked in those few seconds he'd seen him.

After the shower Kurt emerged feeling better than he had all day and started on his moisturizing routine. He had grown up beautifully, his body in top shape and his skin milky white. He was still rather effeminate but at the same time very obviously male. He knew he looked good; he had to in order to get all those dates with top actors and models. Kurt used to wonder what Blaine would say if he saw him now. Would he still think he was beautiful?

He was halfway through his routine when he realized. _'Shit! Blaine's going to be at my show tomorrow!'_ And he was going to see both Blaine and David afterward.

What had he gotten himself into?

That night was riddled with mangled dreams of Blaine and Dalton and his time with the boy.

After his third time jolting awake Kurt hit his pillow out of frustration and cried, "Oh, come on! Give me a break?"

"And why would I do that?" Kurt gasped and stared at the doorway where as familiar and yet strange figure stood, silhouetted by a light Kurt was sure he hadn't left on in the living room.

Blaine took a sturdy step forward into the room. "What are you doing here? Who let you in?" Kurt commanded, trying not to let uncertainty creep into his voice.

Blaine didn't answer him. He continued his trek into the room and finally settled on the edge of the bed. Kurt swore he could feel the heat emanating from Blaine's body.

"Why are you doing this to me Blaine? I gave you up! That night that I said goodbye to you I gave you up, so why are you still haunting me?" Kurt growled as Blaine leaned forward a little, a small smirk on his lips. Kurt could actually see his reflection in Blaine's glasses and he looked strained and… something else. An expression that was foreign to Kurt and that scared him a little.

"I'm not doing any of this. You are." Blaine breathed his lips almost touching Kurt's. They were so close-

Kurt woke with a jolt as his alarm went off. Ten a.m. on the dot. Kurt growled angrily and jammed the heels of his hands against his eyes and rubbed them roughly. This was not going to end well, he just knew it.

He went through his morning routine as quickly as possible and hurried off to the theatre. He took the back way in and rushed back stage to find Sadie. She was the main stage manager and had been a good friend to Kurt the past few years. "Sadie! I'm in trouble!" He cried as soon as he spotted her.

She grinned at him. "Obviously. Look at the state of your hair."

"No, I mean a _real _predicament."

Sadie's finely plucked eyebrow rose just a little, "Ooh, intrigue. Private?" Kurt nodded and grabbed her hand in his, dragging her behind him to his dressing room. Once the door was firmly shut behind him Sadie grinned at Kurt and said, "So, spill."

"My ex-boyfriend is in town." Kurt started and before Sadie could say anything he plundered on, "He's also my first boyfriend and probably the last guy I actually loved. He is in town and he's living in the same building as me and I'm going to see him tonight."

Sadie sat down heavily on the bureau, "As in see him on a date?"

"No, and old mutual friend was visiting him and spotted me and I told him to come and meet me after the show and he's seeing the show with Blaine."

Sadie grinned at him slightly, "Blaine? Now that's a pretty name."

"It fits him. Old-fashioned, dashing, everything he is and isn't. You'll see him tonight." Kurt said, pouting. He spun to face his reflection and fix his bangs.

"So, what are you planning to do?"

Kurt groaned dramatically and ruffled his hair once more, "I don't know Sadie! I saw him twice in one day for a collective time of maybe a minute and I'm already going nuts."

Sadie pushed away from the bureau to kneel next to Kurt. She set her hand on Kurt's knee and asked, "Why did you give him up?"

Kurt scoffed a little but frowned, "We were high school sweethearts, and he was my first gay relationship and my mentor. He had to be so _smart_ that Yale wanted and he left me and I couldn't deal with a long distance relationship so I broke it off in the worst way possible. I broke it off over Skype." Kurt almost felt the venom in his voice at his own words. He wasn't the only one in the wrong. Blaine hadn't been there for him like he'd always promised. Blaine was in the wrong here too.

"Well, at least you were face to face more or less. I personally think text is worse." Sadie offered but Kurt cut her off.

"No, it was horrible because I saw his face when I told him it was over and now I have to face him tonight and be perfectly agreeable because David's going to be there too."

Sadie shook her head slightly, "I don't know what to tell you Kurt. I think you should go through with this dinner and act like you always do. I'm sure most of it is going to be catching up with that David friend of yours. You're an award winning actor Kurt, you'll be able to act your way through this. Improv is one of your strong suits."

Kurt took a deep, calming breath and nodded. "You're right. I'll be able to make it through this."

She squeezed his hand and stood up, "Now, you get ready and put Blaine out of your mind. I expect you to be in top condition tonight. Actually, I want you to be better than your best. Okay?"

Kurt laughed shakily and turned to his mirror in order to start putting on his foundation. He could do this. He was Kurt Hummel and some kid from high school wasn't going to shake him… even if that kid from high school was Blaine Anderson.

Kurt was able to pull himself together just before the show and he did his best to make it his most amazing performance. At intermission many of his co-stars exclaimed about how they'd never seen him act so well. Kurt had to admit he was feeling a little buzzed about everything and ready to face that evening.

When he went back on for the second act Sadie watched from the sidelines and smiled. He was really putting on a good show. If he kept this up through his dinner with Blaine and David that night he'd make it out just fine.

As the final curtain fell Kurt rushed off the stage and grabbed Sadie's shoulders. "I'm going to go and change. David said he'd meet me back here, let him in." He gave a quick description of David to her and rushed off to his changing room.

Less than five minutes later two men appeared at the backstage door deep in conversation. Sadie stood a little away from the door and listened, waiting for them to notice her.

"David, I can't do this."

"Seriously man, you were best friends. You can manage two hours with him."

The other man huffed a little and then spoke in a voice that struck Sadie in the chest, "He broke my heart David. I can't just forget that."

They moved more in the light and Sadie was able to make out their basic features. "You were eighteen then, grow up won't you? You want to see him and you know it. That's why you dressed up and that's why you brought flowers." Sadie glanced at the shorter man's arms and sure enough there was a bouquet bundled up there. "Just, give him a chance. For me?"

The man, Blaine growled a little and then seemed to notice Sadie there. She smiled at them, "I'm guessing you're David and Blaine, right?" David nodded quickly, "He's waiting in his dressing room. Follow me."

She took in Blaine's appearance and noted he was incredibly handsome and incredibly tailored, even with his long-ish hair. David was equally as tailored but taller and held himself a different way. They both seemed like proud men and Sadie idly wondered if David was gay also. She stopped in front of Kurt's door and knocked, "They're here."

"Alright, let them in." Kurt's voice was muffled slightly and Sadie turned the handle and pushed the door open. David gave her a little bow and entered with Blaine following behind him uncertainly, clutching the roses for all he was worth.

"Hey Kurt!" David said cheerily, appearing in Kurt's mirror. "You were amazing up there. I seriously think the Warblers took your voice for granted."

Kurt took a final breath and went into performance mode. He turned around, his face lighting up on cue. "I wish Wes could hear you say that!"

"I'll make sure to tell him when I see him next." He stopped a moment later when he realized that Kurt's attention wasn't on him anymore, but the man who stood behind him.

The looks that he and Blaine were giving one another clearly meant that there was unfinished business left between them. Their expressions were undecipherable but just below those craft masks were…something. David caught Sadie's eye outside and she shrugged a little. Quickly David tried to run interception, "Blaine got a stray hair on the way here and gave made me stop so we could pick up flowers for you, Kurt."

His words seemed to shock Blaine into motion. He moved forward to offer the flowers. "You were spectacular up there. I always knew you'd be a star." Kurt accepted the flowers and felt a slight, traitorous flush on his cheeks.

"Thank you. I'm glad you came. Both of you." Kurt said; tearing his eyes away from Blaine toffee colored ones. They hadn't changed over the years. Still sincere and warm as ever. "So, where are we going for dinner?"

Blaine cleared his throat slightly, "I made reservations at Per Se."

David clapped his hands together and grinned, "Well then, let's get going! We have so much to catch up on!"

Kurt followed the two men out of the room and handed the roses to Sadie who grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. "He's gorgeous!"

"I know. Damn him." Kurt murmured back miserably. It probably would have been easier if Blaine hadn't remained so aesthetically appealing.

"Good luck." Sadie whispered and let Kurt follow the two men out of the theatre. Blaine held the door open for Kurt politely and gave him an automatic and professional smile as he passed. It was then that Kurt realized this was going to be worse than he'd ever expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, also there will be a fair amount of angst in this chapter. Sorry!

**Word Count:** 4,004

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

So…I went back and counted how many times people commented using the word 'tension'. Seven times! It almost made me want to rename the story as 'Tension' but I like 'Skin and Bones' more because that song (featuring Darren) is awesome and in my warped little mind it kinda matches what started this story. So, anyway, here's the third part! Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Well _this_ was sufficiently awkward.

Blaine didn't say anything during the walk out of the theatre and David seemed totally oblivious to the almost tangible awkwardness between his companions. That or he was a _really_ good actor. Kurt couldn't decide.

"You know where Per Se is, correct?" David asked as they left the theatre.

Kurt nodded quickly, "Of course, I've gone there on a couple of dates." He immediately regretted it as the words came out of his mouth but there was an infuriating lack of response from Blaine.

"Great. We'll meet you there then. Blaine… do you remember where I parked?" David asked, checking his watch. Blaine smiled a little and nodded,

"Yeah, level C. Just follow me and try to keep up." David scoffed slightly and made a joke about having trouble keeping up with Blaine's ridiculously short legs. He waved to Kurt before flinging his arm around Blaine's shoulders in a carefree manner and started towards the entrance to the parking garage.

Kurt glared at the back of Blaine's head. Even though he knew it was petty and ridiculous he'd hoped for at least some flicker of emotion from Blaine. Maybe there actually was nothing between them and that moment in the changing room was a fluke? Kurt shook his head a little and rushed off to track down a taxi.

Kurt was waiting when Blaine and David arrived. The host smiled at them and led the two men to the table where Kurt was, deep in thought. "Mind if we join you my fine fellow?" David asked in a feeble attempt to make a joke. As they sat down Blaine's eyes flickered over to Kurt then quickly moved to the man who was pouring some water for them. When asked what to drink Blaine murmured something about water being fine for the moment.

Silence engulfed the table. David had this cheesy grin on his face like he was expecting something to happen but nothing did. Kurt didn't know what to say and Blaine hadn't even made eye contact with him so there was basically no potential for conversation there. Besides, what would Kurt even say? _'So, what have you been doing since I closed my computer on you during your freshman year? Are you seeing someone?'_

They settled for focusing on their menus before venturing into chit-chat. When the waiter came to take their orders they gave them quickly and efficiently and then reverted back to their original awkward silence.

Finally David was brave enough to break the quiet, "It's still a little crazy to see you up on stage like that."

Kurt turned to look at him with a surprised expression, "How so?"

David laughed a little, "Well, the last time I saw you, you were up on stage singing with your Glee group. It's just amazing to actually see your leap from there to here."

Kurt smiled sweetly at the taller man, "It really isn't that amazing. I love what I'm doing. I'm actually terrified because they're starting to think about casting for the touring group and that means I might have to start all over again."

"I'm sure you'll meet the challenge head on." David replied and Kurt gave him a close lipped smile and a small nod.

Silence fell once more.

Next it was Kurt's turn to be brave and break the silence, "What have you been up to?" He was making it his goal to not look at Blaine or, in all honestly, refer to him unless he had to. The question had been posed as such that it was open-ended enough that whoever wanted to answer it could.

David was the first to take the bait, "Working mainly. I got a job in Chicago with a PR company and I've been making fairly good money."

Kurt smiled a little, "So, did you marry Charlene like you always said you would?" David rolled his eyes a little at the sound of his old girlfriend's name and Kurt heard a slight "Ugh" from Blaine's direction.

"No. I am seeing a woman in Chicago but we're still nowhere near serious. Still in that weird stage where I sit up at night after going out and wondering if it would be pushing it to call her the next day and ask for another date."

Kurt laughed a little, remembering how he'd gone through the same thing with Blaine in the start of their relationship. He wondered a little if Blaine was thinking about those times too because he went a little still across the table from Kurt. Kurt chuckled a little and went on to ask, "Cute… Did you come up to visit then?"

David shrugged his broad shoulders, "Basically. Blaine was saying something about being a little lonely and lost- don't give me that look," Kurt glanced at Blaine who was sporting a rather incredulous expression at David, "it's the truth."

Blaine almost bit out his next few words, in the most polite way possible though. "It's only been two months. Give me a break. I've been living in Connecticut long enough that the city is basically swallowing me up."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking, "So you stayed in Connecticut after finishing Yale?"

Blaine glanced up at Kurt and held his water glass daintily and calmly between his fingers but the look in his eyes held something completely different and almost turbulent. "I've been there ever since. I think I've only gone back to Ohio maybe three times."

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, suddenly feeling like his throat was closing up on him. The question held so many meanings to Kurt.

"For a while I taught English in a public school in New Haven and also did singing and guitar lessons on the side. All that time I was working on my novel. It was published about five years ago and I just published my latest one last month." Blaine answered plainly, taking a sip from his water glass. Kurt's attention immediately zeroed in on Blaine's lips against the crystal.

David jumped in right afterwards, "And he's been lecturing around the east coast too. I went to one that they held at the Chase Auditorium in Chicago last year and it was amazing. He did this entire thing about gay rights and the media. I was very impressed. I never realized how well-spoken he was. At the end everyone jumped to their feet and applauded."

Blaine couldn't hide grin so instead he settled for an uncharacteristically self-deprecating comment, "They were applauding because they were thrilled that I was done and they didn't have to listen to me anymore."

David looked aghast at his friend and clapped him on the back of the shoulder, "Nonsense! The woman next to me kept raving about the part about how the public has embraced gays in soap operas. She couldn't believe the wonderful detail you went to about those. Made me wonder if you were actually sitting at home watching As the World Turns."

Blaine grinned at David in a way that made Kurt's heart turn, "No, Verbotene Liebe is more my style. I've found I have a bit of a crush on the guy who plays Christian." David laughed uproariously at the comment and Kurt was able to manage a grin.

Kurt nodded a little, more to himself than anything else. That sounded like something Blaine would do, not watching the soaps, but giving lectures about gay rights sounded very much like the person Kurt remembered to be Blaine. It bothered him a little that he hadn't heard about Blaine's novels though. He wondered if they were any good. They probably were doing really well since he was able to live in the apartment complex. That brought him quickly to his next question, "So, why settle down in New York? Seems you had something really good going on in Connecticut."

Somewhere in the back of his mind a sixteen-year-old Kurt was waving his arms and shouting like a lunatic, _'Please! Say it was me! Please!'_

Blaine contemplated his napkin for a moment before saying, "A… complication came up and I needed to get out so I contacted Carrie, one of my roommates from Yale, and she let me stay with her for a while. After about a month I decided I needed a change of scene and she and Chance helped get me my apartment." The expression on Blaine's face when he faltered with his words at the beginning reminded Kurt of the first day he met Blaine.

"_It really… pissed me off."_

Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was holding back.

"Well, I hope you like New York." Kurt offered awkwardly and Blaine gave Kurt the ghost of a smile.

It was then that Kurt realized there was something missing from Blaine. His shoulders were at a little less regal of an angle and his brief smiles weren't as vibrant.

What had happened?

Kurt couldn't have been more relieved when their food arrived a moment later. They kept up pleasantries throughout the meal. David coerced Blaine into telling a story about a couple of his students involving the piano at his small home in Connecticut at his cat.

It was then Kurt realized something else. Blaine lit up when he talked about those kids. Kurt didn't really like kids and he couldn't understand what motivated Blaine to want to be around them… but he apparently liked it.

Kurt demanded that he pay for their dinners, it was the least he could do. David put up a valiant fight but Blaine cut him off with an annoyed roll of his eyes, "Don't try. He's rather tenacious when it comes to who pays for dinner. It's one of the things I learned all those years ago." Kurt would have probably retorted with something sharp and snappish but the host came for their ticket at that moment and the chance never came up again.

Not much else was said until they were back outside, waiting for a valet to bring David's car around.

"I can't believe you actually drove a car into New York." Kurt commented. Even he didn't have a car and he lived in the city.

David laughed slightly, "I've never been a fan of taxis. I don't like other people driving for me. Would you like me to give you a lift to your apartment? It's a little out of my way but I don't mind-"

Kurt cut him off, "No, it's quite alright, I'll call a taxi. I don't want you driving on these streets more than you have to."

David grinned at the young star, showcasing his perfectly white teeth. A moment later the valet pulled up and David fished his keys from his pocket and tipped the young man a considerable amount. "Well then, Blaine, I will be by tomorrow afternoon and you can take me to meet Chance."

"Looking forward to it." Blaine pulled David into a hug and then David slipped into his car and jostled his way into the heavy traffic.

Silence fell once again and this time it seemed almost palpable. The valet came up to Kurt's elbow and asked, "Would you like me to call taxis for you sirs?"

Blaine and Kurt both nodded and the man stepped forward to call two different vehicles. Before Kurt knew what he was doing he raised his voice to get the man's attention, "Only one will be necessary. We're going to the same building."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt whirled around to face his ex-lover. "Well, what's the use in taking two different cars if we're going to the same place, unless you have somewhere else to go at eleven at night?"

Blaine took a visibly steadying breath and forced a smile, "Fine. We'll share a taxi."

Kurt felt ridiculously happy over his small win.

When the taxi pulled up Blaine slid in first and was followed by Kurt. By the time he'd closed the door Blaine was already giving directions and the cab quickly slid into traffic. Kurt crossed his legs primly and stared out the window. It was nice to see David again…

"Yes, he was rather excited when he told me about the dinner." Blaine responded, startling Kurt. He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud.

Kurt turned to look at him but his companion's attention was out the opposite window. Kurt felt a small frown form on his lips. This boy had not only been his best friend but also his lover. There had to be some small connection between the two of them. He wanted to say something to make Blaine look at him and he hated himself for being so passive and unsure. Those were two things Kurt never was.

After a stretch of silence Kurt turned to face Blaine bodily and said, "I like how you've grown out your hair. It looks very good on you. But you still look and sound the same to me."

Blaine's shoulders tensed a little and a moment later he turned to meet Kurt, a question in his eyes, "You've changed." He replied after a moment of thought. "You've obviously grown into your body and your voice very well. But you hold yourself differently."

"How?" Kurt realized they were in dangerous territory right now, but he refused to turn around. He was going to make Blaine look at him and realize-

"You seem more self-assured now, like you know who you really are now. You're a long way from the person who said goodbye to me." He looked back out the window as the taxi driver pulled up to their building. Before Kurt could pay Blaine was pulling a wad of money that severely overpaid the price of their ride and told the cabbie to keep the change.

Blaine slid out without another glance to Kurt and Kurt quickly followed. The way Blaine had said those words obviously meant he had more he wanted to say and Kurt was determined to get it out of him.

He pursued Blaine to the elevator and got in the same lift as him. Once the door closed the Blaine and Kurt had pressed the numbers to their floors (Blaine lived two floors below Kurt apparently) Kurt turned to Blaine, his heart pounding.

"What do you mean a long way? I'm still me." Kurt demanded.

Blaine took off his glasses to wipe them carefully, "I just meant you grew up and I'm glad to see you're doing so well now."

"But?" Kurt knew there was a but coming.

Blaine chose his next words carefully, "I wish I didn't have to deal with the feeling of being steamrolled by your success."

Kurt bristled a little and noticed they were about to arrive at Blaine's floor. "You're upset of my success?"

Blaine snorted and rolled his eyes contemptuously as the lift slowed to a halt, "Never! I was the one always rooting for you to succeed in one way or another. I know I failed at that sometimes, take the advice I gave you after your first audition with the Warblers. I know I could have been better but I always wanted to be there for your successes and I hate that I wasn't there. Now I see you standing on stage and I can't help but feel anger towards you."

The doors opened and Blaine stepped out, but Kurt wasn't about to let him get away that easily. He put his hand to the door edge to stop them from closing, "So, you're saying that you hate me?"

Blaine whirled around, fire in his eyes, "I could never hate you Kurt! I fucking loved you. I'm angry that you pushed me out of your life when something came up that you didn't think you could handle and that you refused to talk to me about. If you had told me what was wrong I would have tried to do everything you wanted. I would have put our relationship on hold 'til you thought you were ready. But you push me away completely and refuse to let me into anything. God, I would have even settled for just being your friend if that meant I would have still been able to cheer you on."

Kurt felt numb almost. Never had Blaine spoken to him like that with so much anger and frustration. He didn't know that Blaine was humanly capable of that.

Then, like a flip of the switch all the pent up emotion was gone and Blaine was back to his cool, calm demeanor. "Goodnight Kurt. Thank you for the dinner. Send my best to your father." After that he turned on his heel and walked to a door down the hall a little and let himself in without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

Kurt let go of the door and slumped against the marble lining the walls. He didn't realize that the lift had moved until the cheerful ding of the doors opening broke him from his thoughts and propelled him into his apartment.

Inside was dreadfully still, not a single living thing moving except him.

He still felt a little numb as he settled on his bed, shoes and all. A moment later his cellphone went off and he answered it with a generic, "Hello?"

"Hey bud! Haven't heard from you lately, Carole and I were getting a little worried." The voice of his father seemed to snap him out of his trance. Kurt had the presence of mind to laugh a little,

"Sorry dad. It's been absurdly busy. Though, since tourist season's winding down a little so I should be getting a little more time to myself."

"Well, that's good. I don't want you overworking yourself. I'm sorry to be calling so late, but I figured this would be the best time to catch ya."

Kurt smiled a little and before he knew it the words were out of his mouth, "Dad… what did you honestly think when Blaine and I broke up?"

Burt was silent for a moment before asking, "Honestly?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Kurt sighed, a little annoyed.

"Okay… honesty… Well, I was a little surprised and pissed at him on principle, but mainly surprised. As your father it is my purpose in life to hate any guy who comes into your life. You're my son so I'm supposed to be protective of you. I liked Blaine, he had a good head on his shoulders and he called me sir and met my eyes when he shook my hand. That's the sign of a really mature young man. Plus, I liked the idea that your first boyfriend was going to Yale, showed you have good taste in the people you see."

Kurt was a little thunderstruck. He hadn't realized that his father had liked Blaine that much. When they had been dating Burt rarely said more to Blaine than 'Have him home by eleven' or 'Did you see that game yesterday?'

Burt's voice broke him from his thoughts, "Why all the sudden interest, I thought you were over him?"

"I was-am. It's just. I met up with a friend from Dalton and Blaine was with him and we all went to dinner."

"Wow, what a coincidence! How is he?"

"Blaine?" Kurt mentally hit himself, who else would his father be talking about? David, the kid he never met or knew existed until this moment in time? "Really well. He's published and has been doing some lectures lately."

"Really? What's he writing?"

Kurt then realized that he didn't actually know. "He didn't say."

"Well, I'll have to look into it."

Kurt realized his conversation was drawing to a close, "You do that dad. He told me to tell you he gives you his best." By now he was on autopilot, not really registering their conversation. He felt drained and all he could see was Blaine's face as he yelled at him.

Burt chuckled a little, "Thank him for me and when you see him again tell him I'm glad to hear he's doing well. And Kurt?"

Kurt toed off his shoes and leaned back against his headboard, "Yeah dad?"

"I'm glad you two are talking again, but be careful, I don't want him to hurt you again. 'Specially 'cause Carole hid my shotgun a while back." Kurt winced a little at the tone in his father's voice.

"Yeah. Thanks dad. I'll call you soon. Love you." He quickly hung up and threw his phone to the side where it skittered across the sheets and landed somewhere on the floor on the other side. With a groan Kurt rolled onto his side and curled into a ball.

He woke when he heard a shuffling at the end of his bed. Kurt turned slowly and there was Blaine from ten years ago sitting primly at his feet. "My dad thinks you'll break my heart." Kurt told him, suddenly ten years younger himself.

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt like it was the most wonderful sound he'd ever heard. "I promise I'll never do that to you."

Kurt beckoned to Blaine with his pointer finger and Blaine complied, laying his head over where Kurt's heart beat in his chest. He took Kurt's hand and kissed the back of his knuckles and after a beat of silence Kurt asked, "But what if I do it to you?"

Kurt's eyes opened slowly and he was staring at his white spackled ceiling once more.

God, Blaine really was messing with his mind and the bastard didn't even know it.

* * *

Well, I have a few things to ask after this chapter, the first being: If teenage!Blaine had a puppy, what kind would it be and what would be its name? My bet is on a Border Collie, German Shepard, or a Corgi all of which are named River or Tchaikovsky.

Also, I have the basic outline of this story down and I know how I want to finish it… but I'm looking for a few prompts that might be fun to put into this story to lengthen it a little. If anyone has anything they might wanna see happen that they might wanna throw at me for it they're totally free to go ahead. I'd probably love them forever if they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, also there will be a fair amount of angst in this chapter and maybe some characters a little out of character?

**Word Count: ** 4,349

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

I was really surprised with all the amazing feedback I've been getting lately on this thing. It does make me happy and I thank everyone for the wonderful comments they've left and all the amazing suggestions. You people are freaking wonderful and I less than three all of you.

**Chapter Four**

It was an abysmal looking morning with low hanging clouds that cut most of the buildings in half. Kurt hadn't wanted to get up. It was warm and wonderful in his apartment but he finally dragged himself out of his bed and performed his usual morning routine.

Just as he was about to exit the lift he heard a woman calling, "Mr. Anderson, wait up!" Kurt stepped out and glanced to the main lobby where a woman was hustling towards a now very familiar figure.

"Mrs. Clymer. What can I do for you today?" Blaine asked cheerfully, hands tucked into his long black pea coat. It reminded him slightly of the Chenille one he'd seen in Nordstrom's last winter.

"I sent your latest book to my niece at the hospital and she loved it! She was wondering if you'd be so kind as to sign it. I was going to go and get it from her today."

Blaine chuckled and readjusted his glasses, "Of course. Just bring it by my apartment tonight."

She thanked him with a hug that almost made Kurt bristle a little with jealousy. Which he knew was totally absurd. But he remembered Blaine hugging him and it bothered him, a lot.

They were both gone when he snapped back to attention.

Kurt didn't really think about what he was doing for the rest of the morning until he was walking down the crowded street on his way to the theatre. His feet seemed to slow and then came to a stop in front of a small hole-in-the wall book shop. There were a few books piled up in the windows and a bored looking young woman sitting at the desk.

Kurt pushed open the door and the bell above his head jangled cheerily and immediately the woman looked to him with a grin on her face. "Hello! How are you today?" Kurt noticed immediately that she had a slightly exotic accent. He smiled back and walked to the counter, setting his hands palms down on the wooden surface.

"Yes, I'm looking for some books by a man named Blaine Anderson?" Kurt was a little floored by her reaction to the name.

Her eyes immediately lit up, she clasped her hands together and practically gushed, "I love his books! They are so wonderful!"

"Really?" Kurt asked and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, especially his first one, Debutante. It's so wonderful I actually cried at the end."

Kurt couldn't believe it._ His_ Blaine? He didn't even know that Blaine could write. Sure, he knew that Blaine could do poetry and write songs… but he didn't know that Blaine was capable of making something that could move someone to tears. "Tell me about it." Kurt prompted.

The girl lifted a finger to tell him to wait and hustled off into the stacks of books only to return a moment later with two hardcover books. She set them in front of him and Kurt quickly took in the covers. One had a woman sitting on a stool next to a fireplace and the other had a simple white cover except for a purple feather resting on the title. "This is Debutante**"**she pointed to the one with the woman on it and then she pointed to the other, "and this is Beau."

Kurt picked up the first one and turned it over in his hands while the woman spoke, "Debutante is really interesting. It's about the modern day socialites, but it's told like a fairytale. The main character is this girl who is different than the other socialite daughters and is forced to conform until her Prince comes along. The really cool part is that the Prince is just as insecure as her." Kurt felt the corner of his lip twitch a little.

"And then Beau is the sequel to the other book but it's told from the view of the Prince. It's really lovely and I've read it at least twice so far."

Kurt felt a lump in his throat that made it hard to breathe. "I'll take both." The woman nodded sweetly and rang him up.

"A lot of people have talked about how he really doesn't seem like the type to write young adult novels because if you look at a picture of him he honestly seems like the type to write a biography of Napoleon or someone. I read an interview with him where he said that he writes these books is because he wants to reach the kids. Did you know that he's gay? Who would have thought?" She rambled as she checked the books and rang him up.

Kurt didn't listen to the total, only handed her his credit card and gathered up his purchases and hurried to the theatre.

Sadie was waiting when he arrived. He refused to say anything until they were in the seclusion of his dressing room. Once the door was shut firmly behind Sadie she said, "I see you're still alive."

"There wasn't any danger of that. It was nice." Kurt answered shortly, pulling the books out of his back and setting them on the floor.

"Nice as in…?" Sadie prompted.

Kurt swung around in his chair with a sigh, "Awkward and emotionally painful." She immediately settled down on the edge of the bureau, looking rather expectant.

"The dinner was wonderful, not that I remember much of it. I can tell you exactly what Blaine wore or his scent, which by the way, has not changed since high school. Also, I found out he's been lecturing and that I broke his heart." Sadie's hand touched her heart a little.

"How sad. Did he actually say that?"

Kurt nodded a little and shrugged, unsure as to how to answer, "I don't honestly remember all that he said. I remember the look on his face. He was mad that I pushed him out when he would have been happy to just stay friends with me."

Sadie frowned a little, "You got all that out of him. Did he yell?"

Kurt flinched just a little, "No. Blaine's too much of a freaking gentleman to ever yell, even now. I think it would have been easier to take all of this if he actually did yell."

Sadie's gaze fell on the books. "What's with those? I thought you 'don't have enough time to read'."

"I'm not." Kurt replied quickly, picking up Debutante and handing it to her. "Blaine wrote these."

Sadie's eyes grew wide and almost immediately she flipped to the back cover and opened it. "He really is good looking." Kurt lifted an eyebrow and glanced at the picture. It was a headshot with his glasses and slicked back hair. He looked heart stopping. "Have you read them?"

"No, not yet."

Sadie handed it back and smiled a little, "Well, when you do, tell me what you think." She left Kurt alone after that to get ready for his show.

Once the show was over Kurt headed back home, wandering down the street. The clouds were still hanging low and everyone's head was bent against the mugginess caged in by the clouds. He held the books tight against his chest and didn't really think about anything until he was inside the lobby. "Mr. Hummel?" The man at the desk said, calling to him.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, realizing once again he didn't know what that guy's name was.

"This was left for you sir." He handed a letter to Kurt whose eyebrows shot up. Letters were so passé, no one he knew would ever deign to send a letter to him. Even his father used email to contact him when Kurt was too busy to be contacted by phone.

He accepted the letter and thanked the man and rushed to the elevator to get in it before it closed. "Hold the door!" he called and thankfully the person inside did. To both Kurt's dismay and delight he found Blaine standing next to the doors with a look of pure surprise on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here." Kurt said nervously, cursing the nameless man and woman who had shoved themselves into the corner of the lift to let Kurt in.

"You too. Did you just finish a show?" Blaine asked conversationally, acting as if he was speaking with a person he was well acquainted with and not the boy he used to date. Kurt noticed that Blaine looked wonderful still. He was in dress slacks and had his glasses on top of his head and his tie hanging around his neck, unknotted.

Kurt nodded a little, "Yes. It went really well."

"I'm glad. I enjoyed it when I went with David." The conversation flowed smoothly enough but he knew that the two others in the lift looked uncomfortable. Even they could tell something was up between them. Their conversation was too 'by the book'.

Everyone fell silent after that and stayed silent until the couple got out on the 34th floor. Once the door closed Blaine turned to look at Kurt "I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. I crossed the line."

Kurt stopped him, a whirlwind of frantic emotions in his chest. "You seriously need to stop apologizing and being such a gentleman. I understand your blow up, I probably deserved it. Also, I realize that living in the same building by this strange twist of fate we are going to be bumping into each other a fair amount, I mean I've already seen you twice in the main lobby and now look at us, taking the same elevator."

"Really? I only saw you once and that was at the elevators."

Kurt gave Blaine a thoroughly exasperated look that was reminiscent of his high school self. "I'm not finished." Blaine made a movement that was very much Blaine and told him to go on, "I know this has been many a person's last words but I think we should still be friends. And, if not friends, at least we should be able to be in the same area without too much awkwardness."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think I could possibly be near you, as a friend or whatever else, because that would ruin everything I've built around myself. You've always had this very strange power over me that makes me act differently and lose control and that's not who I am." Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing; he almost felt his jaw drop open a little. They stayed silent for the rest of the trip up which was only a little over a minute but it seemed so much longer. The door dinged at Blaine's stop and he got out, turning to look at Kurt.

In Blaine's defense he looked truly repentant, "I am so sorry Kurt." The door closed and it took a moment for Kurt to catch up and yell,

"Would you stop apologizing, damn it!"

Once Kurt was back in his room he threw the books on his bed and went to get a drink. He felt like he should be mad but he didn't have the will to- Why did Blaine have to keep apologizing?

That bastard.

Kurt tried to fall asleep for hours but had so much trouble. Finally, in the end he sat up in his living room staring at the cover of Debutante. It didn't take him long to get caught up in the fairytale was weaving and what was more was that Kurt could feel Blaine in his words. It was almost painful.

It wasn't until chapter five that something caught Kurt's attention.

'_I hated where I was at. Mummy wanted so much and I didn't want to give it to her anymore. I couldn't stand any more ceremonies and cotillions. I truly had nowhere else to go. My life was spiraling into something I didn't want it to turn into and I had no way to stop it because there was no one that could help me. Or so I thought. _

"_Excuse me."_

_I was heading to the bottom of the stairs, about to go and perform for all the socialite mothers. My hair was worked to perfection and my outfit immaculate. I was sure that the person who was addressing me was going to be just like all the other pompous idiots who attended these coming out parties. I turned to face him, expecting the norm and ended up being wonderfully surprised._

_He stood before me, almost tragically different and I knew then and there that there was a possibility I could be in love in that very moment. He was wearing a bowtie for goodness sakes!…I've always had a thing for guys in bowties. His outfit was an obvious attempt at a copy of the suits most men wore to these occasions but was at the same time very different._

"_This is my first time here."_

_I extended my hand first and smiled, "I'm Jamie."_

"_Cory." He replied and took my hand, glancing around at the mix of girls in white dresses and their beaus. "What exactly is going on here?"_

_I gave him what I hoped was a confident and yet flirty look, "A cotillion. The debs are getting ready to be announced."_

"_Oh really?" He looked a little amused at the statement._

_I nodded and went on, "This your first time seeing one?" I asked and he nodded, "Well, then you're going to need a good seat. Here, I know a shortcut." Then in a movement of such brashness that I even shocked myself I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and through a hall to where the ceremony was going to be held.'_

Kurt felt he should have been pissed that Blaine was basically writing their first meeting almost word for word but he just couldn't find the will to be mad.

He kept reading all the way to the end because it wasn't really that long, a little over 200 pages maybe. Beau looked much longer by comparison. By the time he finished Debutante it was well into the very early morning and he needed to get some sleep. He was so tired that he slept so much he slept through his alarm and had to skip his morning routine and rush to the theatre. When he got there Sadie was waiting looking a little worried.

"You look horrible! Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" She asked, following him into his dressing room.

"Yes! And it's all Blaine's fault!" Kurt whined, throwing Debutante at Sadie. "He wrote about me, well, us and I now-"

Sadie looked incredibly worried, "Was it anything bad?"

"No, Blaine's too much of a gentleman to do that! It was just hard to read this because I'm pretty sure what I was reading was how he saw life and let me tell you, it's not pretty." Kurt whimpered.

Sadie quickly shook her head, "No Kurt! He's a writer. He was taking things he knew and turning them into a story. Probably most of what he wrote was made up and he only used a skeleton of his life to come up with the characters."

Kurt shook his head quickly, "No... Jamie is Blaine."

Sadie quickly moved to kneel at Kurt's side. "Do you know what you should do? You really should come out with a couple of friends of mine and we'll get some drinks. They'll help." Kurt took a moment to collect himself before nodding once and giving Sadie a forced smile.

The show went off without a hitch and Sadie collected Kurt. "Ready for a thrilling night out?" Kurt laughed and nodded and allowed her to shepherd him into the taxi.

Sadie's friends were an eclectic group of people spanning all races, genders, and forms of sexuality. Almost immediately after stepping into the bar Kurt found himself suddenly attached to the only other gay guy in the group. His name was Robert and he was a sweet man but not that attractive, although he did make for good company.

He was a bad influence though. He was really big on the idea of shoving as many drinks down Kurt's throat because he heard Kurt was a little bit of a lightweight.

"What do you think about us leaving and heading back to my place?" Robert asked, trying to appear suave.

Kurt sized him up, trying to decide what the best move was… which was hard considering he was very drunk. He'd gotten better at holding his liquor since high school and the April Rhodes debacle, but he was still fairly pathetic. It was the main reason why he only drank with Sadie or other people he knew.

"You know who pisses me off? Blaine Anderson." Kurt slurred nonsensically.

Robert's eyebrow shot up, "The author?"

"Yes, he's a bastard! And I'm going to tell him that right now!" Kurt stood up so fast the scared Kurt a little.

"Why don't you sit down?" Robert said, trying to coax Kurt down, but it didn't work. Kurt continued to rant as he fumbled to pulled on his jacket. "Um, Sadie?" Robert called, thoroughly worried. When she hurried over from the bar he explained the situation and she called for her boyfriend. He was a big man with a wonderful personality and a soft spot for Kurt.

She relayed what was going on to him and he took Kurt by the shoulders, "Let's get you back to the apartment, okay?"

Kurt complied, his head spinning too much to really fight against Jason. The man led him to the cab and kept him upright all the way to the building complex then he wrapped Kurt's arm around his neck and started into the main lobby. Inside the elevator Jason said, "You're on the 64th floor, right?"

Kurt was silent for a moment looking sulky, "Go to 62."

"What? But Sadie said you live-"

"Change of plans." Kurt snapped, sounding almost fully coherent but Jason knew better. "Go to the 62nd floor, room 785. I have a bone to pick with Blaine Anderson."

Jason frowned at Kurt but didn't fight him. When they stopped at the 62nd floor Kurt stumbled out and stomped towards the door, knocking on it hard. Jason grabbed Kurt's lithe shoulders to keep him upright and a few moments later the door opened and a disheveled looking young man stood on the other side.

He stared at Kurt in confusion then looked at Jason. "I'm sorry man. He said he had a bone to pick with you and I didn't want to make him any madder than he already is. I know that he can be a bit of a bitch when he's drunk and doesn't get his way." Jason said, looking worried.

The man smirked a little, "Sounds like him. I'll take it from here, thank you."

He reached out to take Kurt's arm and help him into the house. Kurt almost immediately started ranting at him, his voice going higher in annoyance. "You are horrible. I try to get you out of my head and then you show up and now I'm thinking about you constantly. I feel like I'm back in high school and dealing my crush on Finn again."

Blaine pushed Kurt down on the couch and went to the kitchen to get him some water. He was barely listening. This was honestly the last thing he'd needed. When he brought the water back Kurt was still ranting but cut off for a moment to down the entire glass of water.

"I hate that you're still perfect. I hate that."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, I'm hardly perfect. _No one_ is perfect."

"But you apologize when you haven't done anything and you don't slam the door in my face because that would be impolite and you're never impolite." Kurt went on and Blaine grabbed a blanket to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. "And you're always taking care of me and you need to stop!" Kurt went on, getting a little hysterical.

Blaine kept his cool, for a semester he'd shared his apartment with a hysterical drunk during his last year of Yale so he knew what to expect. "Well, you need to stop getting into situations where I need to take care of you."

Kurt suddenly went silent and Blaine recognized that as a sign of something big coming. "I read your book. It was beautiful… but sad. Is Jamie you? Were you really that unhappy?"

Blaine swallowed, trying to force down the hard knot in his throat. "Most of the time I was. It got better after I met you though. I really started to like who I was."

"I like who you are too." Kurt mumbled. "I sometimes hate myself for breaking up with you. I think we could have been really good if I'd been willing to keep on trying."

Blaine pushed Kurt down against the cushions and smoothed Kurt's immaculate hair away from his face. "I sometimes think it was a good move."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I'll tell you sometime later." Blaine said, getting to his feet. "I'll make you pancakes in the morning-"

Kurt's next question stopped him, "Do you think we could ever be in love again?"

Blaine's heart hurt and he turned to Kurt who was staring at him with this intensely innocent and wide-eyed look. It was unnerving that he was acting so coherent. "I don't know. I'm afraid to know."

"You're afraid of what?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

Blaine tried to restrain his chuckle but couldn't. "I'm terrified of you Kurt. Now, go to sleep."

He hurried from the room and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. He didn't know if it was to keep drunken Kurt out or to keep himself in. He dragged his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contact, stopping on a specific name.

"_Chance Blaise." _ A crisp voice said sounding surprisingly alert and authoritative for this late in the evening.

"It's Blaine. I have a serious problem. Is Carrie there?"

"_Oh, hey man." _The voice dropped it's 'I'm all business' guise and sounded more natural. _"She's actually dead asleep. What's going on?"_

"Kurt Hummel is sleeping on my couch."

"_What?"_ Chance exclaimed. He knew the entire story that accompanied Blaine's relationship with Kurt and had deemed Kurt forever a jerk.

Blaine shook his head violently even though Chance couldn't see him, "He got drunk and made one of his friends bring him to my apartment. He's been ranting at me and then just before I left the room he asked if we could be in love again."

"_Don't do it man! I know you're too chivalrous to kick him out of your apartment now but save yourself the heartbreak and get him out of your apartment and your life. You don't need this guy around you."_

"But I was so happy when I was with him."

"_You're losing your ground. Buck up and fight your battles and get him out of your apartment because if you give him three hours with you he'll have you wrapped around his little finger again."_

Blaine's frown deepened and he said goodbye to his friend. Chance hadn't helped as much as he'd hoped. That was why he'd wanted to speak to Carrie. She always knew what to do in these sort of situations.

It was true Kurt had a hold on him and Blaine had been thinking about him constantly since that first glance at the elevators. It was horrible how pathetic he was when it came to Dalton's most unappreciated ex-countertenor.

With a sigh he got back into his bed and curled up in his blankets making a cocoon around his body.

He knew Chance was right, but he just didn't think that he'd be able to pull himself away now that Kurt was forcing his way back it.

Blaine also didn't know if he wanted to.

This chapter was supposed to be up around Sunday or Monday but Christmas brought with it a Wii and the first season of Glee. I'm sorry it took so long. I really wanted it to live up to the level of my previous chapters but I don't think it did.

I'm not very happy with this chapter, I had it all planned out when I wrote my first three chapters but it just didn't come together the way I had hoped. That's another reason this took so long, because I tend to procrastinate when I'm not happy with a chapter.

Also, in a review I was asked if I'm British, which for some really weird reason makes me kinda ridiculously happy. No, I'm actually a Wyomingite, born and raised. It has the tendency of being like a black hole, but I still really like it a lot.

Finally, this is nowhere near the end. I have a lot planned for the coming chapters, especially because I know their road is going to be a very long and rock one that may last for a while. I will say that things should be looking up for them soon!... maybe. Why do I suddenly feel like a Troll?


	5. Chapter 5

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, also there will be a fair amount of angst in this chapter and maybe some characters a little out of character?

**Word Count: **4,015

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

**Chapter Five**

The first alarming thing that Kurt noticed that morning was that he was suffocating.

He knew he was going to die any second now.

There was something soft and malleable pressed around his nose and mouth. A cloth maybe? But why would there be a cloth over his face?

He scrambled to fight back against whatever was obscuring his vision and was just about to scream when whatever was suffocating him _moved_. A second later he could see again and in a flash he was on the other side of the couch, his heart pounding.

Kurt's eyes roved around the room frantically and finally settled on the other arm of the couch. There sat a cat, a rather large cat with a ton of fur. It was a rich golden color with unnervingly copper colored eyes. It licked its lips at him and its ears were pressed flat against its head in what could only be described as pure and unadulterated annoyance.

The next alarming thing that Kurt noticed was that there was a cat sitting on the arm of an unfamiliar couch, staring at him.

He stared at the leather couch and the blanket wrapped around him which was scratchy wool but incredibly warm. After the shock of the killer cat Kurt took in his surroundings which obviously weren't his apartment. He'd never put a brown leather couch in such a white room.

Kurt looked back at the cat who was still staring at him, unblinking. He moved off the couch as quietly as he could and the cat's eyes followed him.

The final unnerving thing was someone, another man, was singing somewhere in the building and his body immediately recognized the voice. A thrill shot through his spine and he froze where he stood. _"-Grace Kelly, but my looks were too sad. So I tried a little Freddy, __**mmmh**__, I've gone identity mad-"_

Kurt felt an involuntary flush hit his body at the growl that Blaine's voice produced in the middle of whatever it was he was singing. Immediately Kurt went into stealth mode and he crouched against the wall closest to him and started to move around the room towards the sound of Blaine's voice.

He didn't know why he was there and he really didn't want to face Blaine. The cat's head turned to follow him but its body stayed perfectly still. Kurt rounded the corner quickly and hurried on farther into the heart of the house. He did his best to not make a sound but just before he reached the kitchen he stumbled over a pair of boots and flumped to the ground. A split second later his head began to pound violently.

The sound of singing stopped and when Kurt opened his eyes a pair of naked feet stood before him. He followed the loose sweatpants up to a trim waist and burnt umber T-shirt sporting the logo of a wildlife club. Even in his pained state Kurt was able to gripe, "You still own that old thing?"

Blaine chuckled and crouched down to get close to eyelevel with Kurt. "The thing I really like is that I'm able to still fit into it. Head hurting?"

"No, I'm just on the ground writing in pain because it seems like fun." Kurt bit after a particularly nasty throb.

Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "No need to get pissy with me. C'mon, get up; I made you pancakes to soak up whatever alcohol is left in your system." He helped Kurt to his feet and directed him into the kitchen and settled him on a chair at the island.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Kurt asked, shielding his eyes from the overhead light.

Blaine stopped in mid step and gave Kurt a look that clearly asked, '_Are you nuts?'_

"That yellow monstrosity out there tried to suffocate me-"

Blaine's eyebrow rose a little, "You mean Quiddich?" He asked.

Kurt waved him off, "Whatever. I woke up with it on my face, wait, _Quiddich_? Really Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged. "He was originally named Mozart but after Carrie took care of him for a weekend he became Quiddich. I'm sorry about his attempt on your life but I assure you it was nothing personal. If I don't lock him out of my room at night he tries to suffocate me too. Do you want chocolate chip pancakes or plain? I made both."

Kurt stared at Blaine through squinted eyes, wondering idly if he'd fallen through the rabbit hole into the Twilight Zone. He half expected Rod Sterling's voice to randomly start narrating his life. "Why am I here instead of my apartment?"

Blaine scooped a couple of pancakes onto a plate. "Your rather charming friend, I think his name was Jason, said that you had, and I quote, 'a bone to pick with me.'"

Kurt tried to cast his mind back but it didn't work. Instead his head made an annoyed throb and he accepted the plate that Blaine offered him. It smelled amazing. Something sparked in Kurt's memory, "Oh God! Work! Where's my phone!" He screeched, scrambling to his feet but was stopped at the feel of Blaine's hand grabbing his wrist to stop him.

"A woman named Sadie called around seven this morning. I answered, sorry, but she wanted to know what kind of shape you were in. When I told her she asked me to relay to you that Lawrence will perform for you tonight and she will see you for Sunday matinee."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment and settled down in his seat, noticing the moment that Blaine let go of his wrist. "Thank you. It's wonderful I have an understudy. I really appreciate him." Kurt rambled and looked down at the plate. Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt broke the silence, "I didn't say anything untoward towards you… or anything about Bambi's mom?"

Blaine's right eyebrow raised a little, "Bambi's mother?"

"Never mind." Kurt said quickly. He realized then that the food smelled amazing, the kitchen was wonderfully clean and white, and he and Blaine were alone and it wasn't awkward.

At least it wasn't awkward until Kurt noticed it wasn't.

Kurt quickly took a bite of chocolate chip pancake and made an appreciative noise as Blaine slid a mug of coffee across the counter. "So… you've turned into a crazy cat man?" Kurt asked, attempting conversation.

"Because of Quiddich?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "No, actually, I inherited him, and Pachelbel and Brahms."

"…Pachelbel and Brahms?" Kurt asked with a little laugh.

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt and it was then that Kurt realized that was the kind of smile Blaine used to give him at school. "Carrie hasn't had time to rename them, though I think she's contemplating Givenchy for Pachelbel's new name."

Kurt took another bite of pancake, "Who is Carrie?"

Blaine settled in a chair across from Kurt and watched Kurt levelly, "She was one of the girls that lived in the dorm near me. I shared an apartment with her for a couple years. She's an artist and has a small gallery in Soho. When I had too much on my plate last year she offered to take care of them because I just, couldn't."

Blaine was smiling but he obviously was sad, or maybe Kurt was just now noticing how sad he looked. "Where did you inherit them from?" Kurt pushed, starting on his second pancake.

Blaine was silent for a moment, "They were all my mom's cats. I inherited the cats after they died."

Kurt's fork clattered against the plate, "Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry! What happened?" Blaine's parents had been very young, barely in their forties when Kurt had dated Blaine.

"My mom developed cancer and caught it too late. And my dad died of heart problems a few months later. I'm still trying to settle everything. They left their house and property in Connecticut to me and of course the cats." Blaine said, unnervingly calm as he swirled his coffee a little.

"So, that's why you came to New York?" Kurt asked and Blaine lifted his shoulder in a non-committal shrug.

"Kinda." Kurt continued to eat, not wanting to overstep his bounds. "How's your headache?"

Kurt smiled a little, "Much better. Thank you Blaine." Blaine smiled at Kurt and they fell into what could only be considered a companionable silence. Less than a minute later a slender black cat with green eyes sauntered into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter. Kurt winced a little, "Is he supposed to be on the counter?"

"I've learned it's smarter to just let Brahms do what he wants." Blaine said, petting the cat lovingly as he rubbed his head against Blaine's arm.

Kurt grinned a little and finally said, "Look at this." Blaine tilted his head to the side, "We're talking, like friends. Yesterday you said you didn't think you'd be able to be near me but look at us. We're talking."

Blaine looked like he was about to draw back into his shell but Kurt stopped him. "Let's try this again. Please?" Kurt asked and when he saw the look of confusion in Blaine's eye he said, "I want us to meet again without our backgrounds. A clean slate."

Blaine furrowed his brows, "You want me to forget everything we did, you did?"

"No, I just want us to put everything aside for the moment and meet each other as Blaine and Kurt living in New York."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little, "Sounds a little juvenile but alright, go ahead." Kurt bristled a little at his idea being called juvenile but he still held out his hand for Blaine to take.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I've been starring in Worry Well for the past two years and will probably be jobless soon. I am openly gay and I live alone." He swallowed a little, his eyes never leaving Blaine. He could see mistrust there and it terrified him.

A moment later Blaine touched Kurt's hand in a strong grasp, "I'm Blaine Richards, budding author. I've written two books and am working on another one, slated to be out next summer. I have been openly gay since I was thirteen and I live with three cats named Quiddich, Mozart, and Brahms."

"It's wonderful to meet you Blaine." Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand and then, there it was, that _smile._

Kurt finished his plate and then realized he felt very gross. "I need to clean up and take a nap." Kurt said, loath to have to leave Blaine after this extraordinary reconnection.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Blaine said, escorting Kurt back to the door.

Just before he left Kurt turned and looked to Blaine, trying to convey his inner turmoil with his eyes, "I'd like to come and visit you again. If I did would you let me in?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "I wouldn't close the door in your face."

"Good, I'm glad. I will see you around Blaine." Kurt felt like the end of one of their dates when they were kids. This was the part though when Blaine would kiss him or he would kiss Blaine, it really never mattered who initiated it. All that mattered was that there had been a kiss.

But this time there wasn't one. All that happened was Blaine smiling at him and closing the door.

Kurt smiled a little to himself and turned, wandering to the elevator and flinching when the bell dinged to let him in.

Blaine felt his heart racing when the door closed. He turned and hit his head against the wood. "What are you _doing_?" He breathed, pressing the heel of his fist against his eye.

With great effort his pushed away from the door and wandered into his living room where Quiddich was sitting and staring at him. Blaine was still very used to living alone so he was prone to talking to himself but not his cats. He hadn't gotten to the point where he was so lonely he was willing to talk to the cats for company.

He patted the cat on the head and went to his room. Carrie was expecting him at her studio in an hour and he refused to be late. Blaine dressed quickly and hurried out of the apartment a few minutes later to hail a cab.

Carried was waiting for him patiently when he arrived. She had abandoned her latest painting for the moment and received him with a drink in hand. Usually he turned her down but today he accepted almost immediately. "Isn't it a little early for you Blaine?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm in serious trouble." Blaine said, giving her the glass.

Immediately Carrie looked worried, "Is everything alright? The bank's not giving you more problems, right?"

Blaine took a seat in the chaise lounge, "No. It's Kurt." A second later Carrie settled by his side, looking expectant. "He came to my apartment last night very drunk and I called Chance for help but-"

"He didn't help. That's to be expected. What did Kurt want?"

"To be mad at me for coming back into his life."

Carried tilted her head to the side a little, "But… isn't he the one who keeps popping up where you are?" Blaine shrugged. "What did Chance tell you?"

"To get away from him." Carried immediately rolled her eyes in exasperation. "What do you think?"

She smiled at him lovingly, "Well, sweetie, you know I'm a bit of a romantic, so my opinion might be a little biased. Are you ready for this?"

"I think I might be, proceed." Blaine said with a smile. Carried readjusted herself and settled her hands in her lap,

"Kurt was a big part of your life and yes, while he did break up with you in quite a horrible way you have to look at your ages. You both were young and you were his _first_ boyfriend. Having you so far away would have been horrible and even having you as just a friend would have been even worse. I think you two would have probably slipped away from each other even then. He's grown up, he has a steady job, and he's still single."

Blaine watched her carefully, "So, you think I should just let him back into my life?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not exactly, I think you should slowly ease him back in. He left you in the dirt but by doing that you both were given a way to grow up as you were meant to. I don't know if you have a future but he's there and he's obviously still interested and he's not most likely not going to rob you in the middle of the night and leave you with just your clothes and drivers license." Blaine winced but he knew she was right.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're with Chance."

She stared at the ceiling for a moment in contemplation, "We complete each other. He's a cynic and I tell him to shut up. It works."

"Obviously." Blaine chuckled, resting his head on Carrie's shoulder.

They chatted for a few hours while Carrie alternated between three different paintings she was working on. Finally a man sauntered into the room. He was tall and blond with gold hair and glasses and a smart appearance. "Blaine! Good to see you up and about. Did you get rid of Kurt?"

"Don't answer him." Carrie said immediately, cutting off Blaine.

Blaine smiled softly and rolled his eyes at her then answered Chance, "No, we had a good chat this morning and then he went home to sleep off his hangover."

Chance gave Blaine a very distressed sigh and collapsed next to him, "You need to get him out of your head or he'll have you wrapped around his little finger again. You, my friend, have barely any spine and you know it."

Blaine knew he should be insulted, but he knew that Chance was kinda right. "I have to disagree with you sweetheart." Carried said, turning away from her painting of a landscape scene.

"Of course you do." Chance murmured.

"Quiet Chance, Blaine come here." Blaine immediately complied and moved to stand next to her painting. "I agree with Chance about how he is capable of wrapping you around his pinkie, but I think you have that power over him too."

Chance groaned, "Carrie."

"No, I knew Blaine when he was dating Kurt so I have more insight here. You just sit there and look pretty."

Chance grinned and leaned back, crossing his legs, "That I can do."

Blaine continued to smile, listening patiently to their banter. Some days, when he listened to them, he wondered if he would ever be able to have a relationship like theirs. "-are you listening?" Carrie's voice filtered into his head and he snapped back to attention.

"I told you that you were boring him." Chance quipped and Carrie made a movement with her hand to tell him to shut up.

She turned to Blaine and settled her hands on his shoulder, "I'll make this short. You do need a bit of backbone now. I think you should treat him like any other suitor. Let him pursue you but don't let him get too close. If someone else asks you out, accept their offer, what have you got to lose?"

Blaine rubbed his temples, "Alright. Fine. I'll be careful."

In all honesty he was tired of being told to be careful. He was always careful. He was so careful that he didn't date anyone after Kurt until the beginning of his junior year at Yale when Shane came into his life. They'd dated for five years and in the end Shane hurt Blaine just like Kurt had.

Everyone seemed to forget that. Even Blaine did sometimes. Kurt had really meant more to him in those few months than Shane did the entire time they were together.

Chance stood and moved behind Carried, rubbing her shoulders, "That reminds me. I met the perfect guy for you. He works for the New York Public Library and yes, he did go to Princeton, but you shouldn't hold that against him. He is a very wonderful guy. His name is Mark. What do you think can I give him your number?"

Blaine took a moment to think about the offer. "Yes, that sounds fine. But… my home number, okay? I don't like strange people calling my cell phone."

Chance beamed at Blaine but Carrie's lips were pursed in annoyance. She looked as unsure about this as Blaine felt.

He bid good day to his friends and left them just as David called, asking him to dinner. He agreed and met David at an Italian restaurant with New Age music playing softly in the background.

"You look tired." David said in place of a greeting.

"I feel like I've been run over by a herd of Wiffenpoofs." Blaine said, feigning cheerfulness.

David laughed a little, "Lovely mental image. What's really up?"

"I've been dealing with people giving me advice about what to do with Kurt. Carrie says go for it but be careful, Chance says throw him out with the garbage." Blaine said, settling his napkin in his lap.

David quirked an eyebrow at Blaine and said, "Kurt? I thought you were going to avoid him after our dinner."

"I had planned on that, but he doesn't seem to want to leave me alone. He came to my home drunk and stayed on my couch and now he's trying to worm into my life again. He wants to be friends once more."

David folded his hands beneath his chin and grinned, "Isn't this how it started before? He spied on the Warblers and you took care of him and then he started off as your friend and then became more."

Blaine shook his head and cut off his friend, "Don't give me anymore advice. I don't think I could take it."

David laughed good naturedly, "Just listen to me for a second. I think you're overthinking things like you _always_ do. Can't you ever go with the flow and let things happen as they do?"

"No, it's not in my genetic makeup." Blaine deadpanned. David chuckled a little,

"Well, then try. You're so tightly wound that any moment you're going to wind too tight and then BOING! You're going to spring and then where are you going to be?"

Blaine stared at David's serene expression, "Did that make sense to you?"

"No, did it make sense to you?"

Blaine thought for a moment, "Kinda."

"Good. Glad I could help. Now, let's order, I'm starved." David said, opening the menu. Blaine laughed a little and followed his lead.

When he went home that night it was dead silent in the apartment except for the beeping from his answering machine. Pachelbel was stretched across the counter and her tail was twitching irritably at him. He patted her on the head and pressed play on the answering machine.

"Hello Blaine, this is Mark. Chance talked to you about me earlier? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime. I understand you're busy so call me back at your earliest convenience." Blaine frowned and went to his room to pick up his computer and start working on the next chapter of his book.

As he settled down in front of the screen he murmured to Mozart, who jumped on the table next to him, "Another scintillating night in the Richards abode." Blaine stopped to think for a moment and then his head fell into his hands, "Oh dear Lord above. I've started talking to the cats."

Mozart blinked and stared at him, fully content. At least someone was.

* * *

Yay! Finished this chapter! Finally.

I was watching "Company" while writing the scene with Carrie and Chance and realized right after Blaine left them that the scene was kinda reminiscent of that play. How weird.

I really truly think that Blaine is the kind of guy who is good at giving advice, but bad at taking advice and figuring out what he needs to do with it. I also think he's a good guy but is willing to let people control him in some ways and take care of them if they want to. I plan on working with him on that though.

I wanted to write a Blaine-centric chapter though so here it is. There is probably going to be another one but not for a while.

By the way, I realized just how angsty this story is turning out and I'm amazing because I usually write fluff. I kinda feel like I'm laying it on thick… my plan is to fix that. People need happiness. Especially Blaine and Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, also there will be a fair amount of angst in this chapter and maybe some characters a little out of character?

**Word Count: **4,564

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

**Chapter Six**

Kurt left Blaine's apartment and honestly remembered very little from the lift ride upstairs to his apartment or much after he walked through the front door. He fell onto his couch and was asleep within seconds.

When he woke up a few hours later Kurt groaned and rolled over, rubbing at his face. He needed a shower badly and also needed to do some emergency moisturizing work. He dragged himself to his feet and slumped against the shower's granite covered walls and let the water rush over his skin. Five minutes into his soak he realized what he'd just done. "Shit…" He murmured softly, scrubbing his fingers through his hair.

He'd gone to Blaine almost fall down drunk and Blaine had taken care of him without a single complaint. "What the hell am I doing?" He hissed and turned the water off. Kurt dried off quickly and settled down in front of his vanity to try to do some emergency work on the dark circles under his eyes.

Sadie called half an hour later when Kurt was in the middle of styling back his bangs. "So, Blaine has a very sexy voice." She started a little grin audible even through his crappy phone speaker. Kurt groaned and set the phone down, putting it on speakerphone.

"You chatted this morning?" He asked, pulling at the skin under his eye and leaning forward to examine the damage critically.

"Yes." Sadie replied simply.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the screen, "Is that all?"

Sadie chuckled, "Well, he did confess his undying love for you but I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Oops." Kurt glowered a little and before he could chew her out Sadie continued, "Honestly I think our chat lasted a total of a minute. I said 'Hi, how's Kurt?' He said, 'He's been dead to the world since Jason dropped him off', I said, 'Thanks. Can you tell him Lawrence will perform for him and I'll see him for Sunday matinee?' he said, 'Of course. Have a pleasant day. I will relay that message once he wakes up'. Then I hung up. Sorry I don't have more. Lawrence was more than glad to perform though."

"I'm honestly thankful for the break, but I'll be ready to take my rightful spot back on Sunday." He rubbed a cream into the skin of his temples and said a moment later, "I want to thank Blaine."

"For taking care of you last night? I think not throwing up on him or any of his possessions was thanks enough." Sadie quipped.

Kurt growled a little, "I was thinking of something else. Maybe invite him to dinner?"

Sadie remained silent for a moment, "Honey… aren't you, you know, moving a little too fast? I understand he took care of you but honestly he doesn't seem to be the type of person who would refuse to help anyone. I think he was just being kind of, neighborly?"

"But, when I asked to see him later he said that he wouldn't close the door in my face. Isn't that good enough?" Kurt asked, feeling a little desperate.

Sadie sighed softly, "Sure, it's a good sign that he's willing to be acquaintances. If you really want to thank him maybe you should invite him to get coffee with you. That's neighborly and also a really good way to reconnect."

Kurt pursed his lips a little and glowered at his reflection. "I guess…"

"Honey. You really need to calm. Go and watch some TV, catch up in the happenings of the world, take a walk. I'll see you Sunday."

"See you then Sadie." He hung up and sat in silence for a moment before quickly hurrying to his feet. He dressed faster than normal and went down two floors, and knocked briskly on Blaine's door. Patiently Kurt waited for the door to open. Finally Blaine appeared at the door looking very tired.

He quirked an eyebrow at Kurt and suddenly Kurt felt his courage drain away from him. "I was wondering if you would like to get coffee with me."

Blaine's smile seemed a little strained, "I would, but I can't afford to leave my apartment for a while. My editor called and said that they've moved up my deadline. I need to get a ton of work done in the next 48 hours. I appreciate the offer though."

Kurt forced a little smile at Blaine and nodded, "Of course. I'll see you later. Good luck." Blaine nodded and closed the door as Kurt turned away. He was deterred but not about to give up. If Kurt was one thing he was tenacious and now that he had a second chance he wasn't going to give it up.

He did as Sadie advised and tried to watch TV, but didn't find anything interesting on and instead turned to Blaine's second book. It was longer than the first but it was wonderful. The Prince, as everyone seemed to want to call him, was complex and a complete loner. Jamie was wonderful for him, even if they were so very blind to the realities of life.

Halfway through Kurt realized tears were falling from his eyes. The Prince and Princess had broken up, going their own ways. There was something horribly realistic about their breakup and what made it worse was that Kurt knew exactly how both characters felt. Angry, upset, lonely, betrayed by the other.

It was all so very familiar even though the characters were in an almost completely different situation than he and Blaine had been in.

Kurt continued to read to the end and found that Blaine left it at a cliff-hanger. The Princess was faced with a choice, to do what her mother wanted her to do in the safety of the society set and start seeing the Lord or run off to New York where her family's society had no power.

He set Beau aside and sighed, rubbing his eyes. So much to take in. He could see why Blaine's books were so popular but to the younger readers they only saw it as a teen fiction with a fantasy storyline. Kurt saw it as something more, even if he wasn't sure if it was all meant to represent how Blaine had seen their relationship. He thought back to Sadie's comment of authors taking what they and working from it.

But it was all just _so_ familiar.

In the morning Kurt woke a little earlier than usual and whizzed through his morning routines. Once he was dressed he hurried to the corner coffee shop and bought a latte, struggling to remember just how Blaine liked his coffee.

He bought the drinks and rushed back to the apartment complex, hurried up to the 62nd floor and knocked briskly on the door, grinning. When Blaine showed up at the door he looked almost on the brink of being annoyed. "Kurt, I agreed to be friendly but I really am busy-" Kurt shoved the latte into Blaine's face, "That smells wonderful."

"Can I just come in for a little bit? Just to chat? I have to leave for the theatre in an hour to prepare for the matinee so I won't be in your lovely and yet very mussed hair for too long." Kurt asked, giving Blaine an award winning smile.

Blaine took a whiff of the strong liquid and let Kurt into his apartment once more.

Kurt realized almost immediately that Blaine really had been up all night. His chin and cheeks were scruffy, his glasses hung on the end of his nose and he was still dressed in sweats. Blaine looked so tired and thankful for the latte that he was now nursing.

Kurt followed Blaine silently into the area that he was calling his study, which was really just a section of the living room. "Thank you for the coffee." Blaine said, smiling slightly at Kurt and settling in his chair. His computer was on the table at his elbow with rows upon rows of words running across the screen.

"You're working on your next book?" Kurt asked cordially, nodding to the computer and taking a seat on an ottoman across from Blaine.

Blaine sighed a little, "Mhmm, my editor has been tearing her hair out because of me. I'm a bit of a procrastinator and she hates that. The only reason they tolerated my five year long hiatus before Beau was because they were able to generate a lot of internet interest to keep up my popularity and I was writing short stories for anthologies during that time. They're not being that lenient this time around. I have actual deadlines and the consequences if I don't meet them could be dire."

Kurt listened to Blaine intently but his eyes slid to the doorway as a sleek calico cat trotted into the room. "I'm guessing that's Pachelbel?" Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and nodded

"Yeah, she usually keeps me company when I'm writing. And she's very good at harmonizing when I play guitar. While all the other cats run she apparently likes music."

"Well, that's kinda ironic, with their names you know." Kurt said, awkwardly but it won a smile from Blaine.

Kurt took a moment to think about what he was about to say before finally saying, "I really am sorry about your parents-"

Blaine silenced Kurt with a simple gesture, "I'm really trying not to focus on it too much. I have to work and thinking about them is only going to derail me and that is something neither of them would have wanted."

Kurt nodded a little but felt a little unsettled at Blaine's reaction.

They fell silent for a while until Kurt tried to start up the conversation once more, "I've been reading your books." Blaine's eyes widened a little and he froze in the middle of lifting his coffee to his lips. "I like them- a lot." Kurt said, trying to calm Blaine down.

"I was hoping that you actually wouldn't read them." Blaine murmured, settling the container into his lap. "And don't act innocent. I wrote about us and you know it. But I saw it more as therapy than anything else. In the beginning I hadn't even planned on letting anyone read it."

Kurt took time to think about what to say next. He knew that they were on thin ice and barely acquaintances at this point in time. "I did see a lot us in the Prince and Princess… especially their first meeting. But I was able to detach myself from them and read it as a story and I really liked it. I'm kinda anxious to see what happens next."

The look on Blaine's face was amazing and so filled with relief that Kurt felt himself glowing with pride at his accomplishment. "Well, you're going to have wait until I finish. Who knows, maybe I'll even let you read it before it's published."

"I'd like that." Kurt decided to go for the plunge. He wasn't going to hold anything back this time. "And maybe, once you've satisfied your editor's thirst for blood we could try for that coffee again."

Blaine's eyebrow quirked a little and he leaned back and suddenly Kurt saw Blaine as a 17 year old boy who was asking him to help him practice for a performance at King's island. But this time Blaine wasn't asking anything of Kurt. "I'll think about it. I'm going to be busy for a while, but we'll see how things work out once I finish."

Kurt beamed at him. At least it wasn't an outright no.

They fell into another silence but this one wasn't as awkward. Finally Kurt decided not to push it too much. "I should leave. I need to go and reclaim my rightful place on the stage." As he stood Blaine got to his feet also.

"Well, then I wish you-" Kurt quickly pressed his fingers against Blaine's lips to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"It's bad luck to say good luck." Kurt said, hastily removing his fingers. Blaine grinned a little, obviously not too weirded out about the contact.

Blaine tilted his head to the side, his grin growing even wider, "I thought that was only on opening night."

"Just tell me to break a leg." Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Break a leg then. But not literally." Blaine picked up the tabby (Quiddich?) from the side table near the door and held him in his arms.

"I'll try not to." Kurt said, hand on the knob. Now it started to feel awkward because Blaine was smiling at him slightly, waiting for Kurt to leave and Kurt just didn't want to. Finally he forced himself to move, "Well, then I'll see you later." Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt left.

Kurt closed the door and took a deep breath, collecting himself. He started back to the elevator and ran into a woman as she was coming out. She was a sweet looking woman with hair so blonde it was almost white, big blue eyes, and a beauty mark at the corner of her eye. "Oh! I'm so sorry hunny. Wasn't watching where I was going." She tittered slightly and slid past him, a large white dog trotting at her side.

"It's quite alright. That's a beautiful dog you have there." Kurt said, getting into the lift and she turned to smile at him looking at him through incredibly long eyelashes.

"Thanks. He was a birthday present. Apparently dogs make wonderful companions when lovers fail you. You have a good day, alright?" Kurt grinned at her and nodded once as the door closed. The woman chuckled a little and hurried to the door that Kurt had just left moments before. She let herself in calling, "Blaine? Are you still alive?"

There was a silence until finally, "In the study Carrie." She let the dog loose and it barreled down the hallway and a moment later she heard Blaine laugh, "Hey there girl! Watch the keyboard!"

Carrie trotted after the dog and smiled at the sight of Blaine on the floor, practically hugging the pooch. "Autumn was glad to hear you agreed to take care of her for the day, and I was too. I really need to get some work done and having her around is like having a child that I'm so not ready for. The opening is two weeks away. I was thinking you could take her for a walk. She tends to be destructive when bored and you need some fresh air, it'll stimulate your brain waves and make you type faster."

Blaine smiled up at her and struggled out from underneath the hyped up Pyrenees. "Good idea. Let me get dressed." He went to his room and closed the door a little, leaving enough space for them to be able to talk. Carrie settled down in the chair he'd just vacated and picked up the laptop to look over what he'd been writing. "Kurt asked me to get coffee with him last night."

Carrie lifted an almost translucent eyebrow, placing her hand on Autumn's head. "And did you?"

"No. It still doesn't feel right." Blaine's voice sounded unsure. "And he keeps pushing. He brought me coffee this morning. He was like this in High School, I know, but he wasn't at the same time."

Carrie ruffled the shaggy fur between Autumn's ears and set the computer to the side. "And when is it going to feel right? If you keep thinking back to all the bad things that you remember about him and about your relationship then you're going to end up getting nowhere. Have you ever thought of maybe trying to remember the good times you had together? Just a suggestion."

"I don't really know what would be good to remember." Carrie scoffed.

"Now you're just being obstinate. Why don't you tell me about how you first met?"

Blaine smiled a little, "I sang to him, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry." Carrie smiled softly. Ah, good ol' Katy. "And then we sat down and drank coffee and he cried while he told me about how he was being bullied."

"And that was when you realized that you were going to love him until the end of time?" Carrie quipped and Blaine laughed a little. "Well, that's a start. Work from there."

Blaine tugged a shirt over his head and remained quiet, thinking about Carrie's comments. When he came back out Carrie was back to reading the page he'd just finished and Autumn was ready to go. "Kay, wanna walk us out?" Blaine asked and took the lead from Carrie and she grinned up at him, adjusting the beret perched on her head.

They chatted all the way down to the main lobby and parted ways at the entrance. At one point she asked if Blaine had called the friend of Chance's and Blaine quickly muttered that he hadn't had time. "Well, as much as I'd hate to admit it… what if Chance is onto something? Maybe you could give him a try? I mean, you really shouldn't sit around forever trying to figure out what the hell is going on with Kurt. Plus, what would be the harm? I've met Mark and he really is wonderful, I'm sure you'd have a great time together." Blaine thanked Carrie for messing him up even more.

Blaine made his way with Autumn to Central park and strolled along the pavement with everyone from tourists to old couples wandering past him. He stared up at the sky for a moment and mulled over Carrie's words. Remember what was good about them. He watched as two kids rolled past him. The girl was on a skateboard and her boyfriend stood next to her, making sure she didn't fall off. He grinned at them and the boy caught his eye and nodded once, returning to his girlfriend as she almost fell off.

Kurt stormed up to Sadie after leaving Blaine's apartment and hugged her. "You're looking very cheerful." She said, laughing as he let go.

"Everything is falling into place! I went and had a full conversation with Blaine and we shared coffee. I went to him and he let me in and we talked about his books and he admitted he wrote about us, but as therapy and not to be vindictive. And we talked about maybe going out some time."

Sadie trailed after Kurt looking a little worried, "Aren't you moving a little too fast?"

"No, not at all. Last time I really let Blaine call the shots. He was the first one to say he loved me, even though I'd already admitted it to someone else. He asked me out on the first date, he was the first one to kiss me. This time I'm going to be more proactive, show that I'm fully invested. I want to fix what I did wrong." The smile on his face almost stretched from ear to ear.

Sadie pursed her lips to the side a little but didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing she could do once he got this way. "Just as long as you know what you're doing."

"Trust me. I do." Kurt sad loftily as he brushed his hair back to perfection.

That night after the second performance Kurt went home and took the lift straight up to his apartment. Inside it was silent as always but Kurt didn't quite notice it as much. Instead he went to his room and lay on his bed for a while. It took him a moment to realize something.

He hurried to his front entry way where the letter was waiting for him. He didn't recognize the name on the front of the envelope and quickly tore it open. In it was a letter in loopy handwriting congratulating Kurt on his part in "Worry Well". Most of it was inarticulate and hard to read because the writing was so messy. In the end the last line was a statement of Kurt's wonderful talent and how he was too good for anyone. It wasn't signed and there was no return address.

Kurt read it over once more, trying to make sense of it, but couldn't. He'd never gotten a letter like this and immediately wrote it off, setting it aside and forgetting about it completely. It was just gibberish and probably a fan letter that had somehow found its way directly to him instead of going through his casting agent.

He went back to his bedroom to settle down and go to bed. He had tomorrow off and intended to spend it wisely.

Blaine settled on a bench, near most of the commotion with Autumn settled at his side. He'd lost track of the boy and girl but this gave him time to think.

"_Wanna go for a walk?" Blaine asked, tugging Kurt's text book from his hands._

"_But midterm exams are coming up and I need to be ready." Kurt replied simply. Blaine grinned a little and leaned down,_

"_You have to have fun sometimes. C'mon. Just go with it." He reached out his hand to Kurt and after a moment of hesitation took Blaine's hand and allowed Blaine to drag him outside to the Dalton grounds. They had been together only a few weeks, but they had been wonderful, if a little tentative._

_All they had really done was walk through the halls holding hands or studying together in Blaine's room. They'd maybe shared a few kisses since the first one but Blaine seemed to be the kind to want to take it slow._

_Blaine was also the kind to rarely be impulsive. "So, where are we going to go?"_

"_I'd thought we'd just wander."_

"_So, you're basically using me to avoid studying. Don't you have an American History test tomorrow?" Kurt asked, shamelessly snuggling up to Blaine's side._

_Blaine laughed a little resting his head against the side of Kurt's head. Their height difference didn't bother him in the slightest and in fact he found it a little endearing. "I would never use you. Can't you accept the fact that I actually wanted to spend time with you?"_

"_And the fact that I'm helping you avoid studying is just a perk?"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Why not?" They laughed a little and Kurt hugged his body a little closer to Blaine's. This was what he loved about Blaine. That he was so willing to be seen with him publicly. It took a lot of getting used to for Kurt, but Blaine was always there to push him a little more but never push him over the edge._

_They walked in silence for a while until Blaine pulled them to a statue of the founder of the school and settled down in the bench next to Kurt. "If I kissed you now would you mind?"_

_Kurt smiled a little, proud that he didn't blush, "You'll never have to ask to kiss me. I'll always say yes."_

_Blaine grinned and leaned up towards his beautiful boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together, looking into Kurt's smiling eyes. This was how he always wanted them to be._

Blaine jolted back to reality, suddenly feeling a little scared. The good times had been great, but what if he decided to go against everything he knew and let Kurt back in like Carrie had advised him to do and something happened to derail them? Blaine didn't know if he could handle that.

He decided that he needed to stop speculating and figure out what he could do to make himself sure of everything once more.

He took Autumn around the park a couple more times and finally returned to his apartment still feeling a little off center. He wondered if Carrie really was right and maybe treating Kurt like another suitor was a very good idea. Blaine took Autumn off her lead and she bounded to the couch to stretch across it, thoroughly upsetting Brahms who had apparently settled there earlier. He hissed at the gigantic dog who looked like she could care less and bounded away, disappearing into the darkness of Blaine's room. Blaine smiled lovingly at the animals and went to his phone and listened to his answering machine to find the number he was looking for.

He dialed the number and waited for a few rings, _"Hello?"_

"Hello, Mark. This is Blaine, Chance's friend."

Mark chuckled a little, _"I know who you are. There aren't that many men floating around named Blaine. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to call me back."_

"I think I would like to go out with you. Maybe to dinner?" Blaine answered automatically.

Mark seemed pleased, _"Yes, that sounds fine. How about this Friday? I'll call you with details later?"_

"Of course. I look forward to meeting you." Mark chuckled again, murmured something about Blaine's gentlemanly behavior being a turn on and then said goodbye.

Blaine hung up the phone and stared at the counter. He had a date and the guy seemed nice and a little commanding. But… why didn't he feel any better?

* * *

I really, REALLY wanted to give an incredibly hearty thanks to happyinchintz72 who rec'd this story. I was so thankful and amazed! So, in return I would love if everyone went to check out her works because she is just that awesome. Seriously. Her story 'The Little Things' is amazing and she has a wonderful writing style that I just love. So, once again I wish to thank her.

Also, I want to thank Simple as a sandwich for the amazing review and advice. I don't have a beta or anyone to read my stories before I post them so I thrive on constructive criticism. Their review was wonderful and really helped me get through the rut I was experiencing with this chapter.

Now, I had a very long sit down conversation with this story and we came to a conclusion. I promised to be more organized with my plans about how I want this to go and this story has promised to be less evil. It was a hard conversation to have and the negotiations were the things that slowed down the unveiling of this chapter.

That and fact that this chapter just refused to let itself be written. I still am a little ambivalent about my feelings towards this one, but I'm kinda looking forward to the chapter after next because I'm hoping to make some improvements in Blaine and Kurt's (maybe) relationship by then.

Also, when I was reading through Chapter Five I realized that Carrie's name would sometimes change to Carried. I don't know what happened with that…


	7. Chapter 7

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs

**Word Count: **4,495

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee.

**Chapter Seven**

Monday came quickly; too quickly in Blaine's opinion. In the past three days, he had gotten maybe 12 hours of sleep and it was starting to take a toll on him physically. The dark circles under his eyes had grown to be the size of tea saucers and his hair was in desperate need of a good washing and maybe even a trim. This was what he got for procrastination. He needed to finish before Friday though and he was only halfway through the schedule his editor had given him for his finish date. A date with a man he'd never met and knew nothing about.

So this was what he had come to.

At least with Kurt he at least knew what to expect.

Carrie came to check on him the next morning and take Autumn back to her place. "I finished up tweaking all that I could before Chance and a bunch of muscle bound men came and carted everything off to the studio. I get a day off before I have to start setting everything up. The space looks awesome, though." she chatted, trying to take Blaine's mind off of his work.

It was a valiant attempt… even though it really didn't work.

"Are you sure you don't want to come by and see the space?" Carrie asked, touching Blaine's hand while Quiddich rubbed against her shoulder lovingly.

Blaine sighed and shook his head quickly, "No, I would love to, though. But this needs to be done and into my editor by Thursday at the latest so she can start berating me and tell me everything that I need to fix."

Carrie pursed her lips, "In my humble opinion, I think you need a new editor. This one sounds like a bitch." That earned her a breathy laugh, so she counted that as a win. She was about to leave Blaine's apartment but was stopped by someone standing on the other side with coffee cup in hand. They blinked at one another a few times before a light seemed to click behind Carrie's eyes. "Oh! You're the young man I almost trampled yesterday! Should I be worried that you've found me here and intend to carry out some sort of revenge?" she chortled, her hands sliding to her hips, holding Autumn's leash loosely in her grasp.

Kurt smiled at the woman, instantly finding her bubbly way of talking very sweet. "I think it's just fate that we keep meeting," he said, offering his free hand. Carrie's eyes grew wide and she exclaimed,

"I like to think of it as Kismet. Or maybe like fated strangers connecting and finding a bond between them stronger than the bonds of the entire universe." Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He couldn't tell if she was making a joke to try and entertain him… or if she actually meant it.

As she took his hand he said, "I hope I'm not disappointing you, but I'm gay."

She laughed. "And I've been with my boyfriend for almost six years. We make the perfect couple!"

Blaine's voice floated out from the kitchen, "Carrie? Are you talking to yourself?"

It was then that Carrie realized she was still standing in Blaine's doorway. "No, I was talking to-"

"Kurt," he offered and watched in amazement as Carrie's pupils dilated a little. It was a very unnerving effect.

"I was just talking to Kurt," she called, not taking her eyes off of Kurt's face. "He has coffee in hand and I'm guessing it's meant for you."

Blaine came around the corner a moment later, smiling softly at Kurt. "Thank you. Coffee not made by me is a godsend right now." He reached over Carrie's shoulder and took the cup.

"Still working hard?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a disconcertingly flirty look, Carrie actually felt like she was intruding on something very intimate. Now she understood why Blaine had a hard time forgetting Kurt.

Blaine touched Carrie on the shoulder and she had the sneaking suspicion he was using her as a shield, a natural barrier between him and that look he was giving Blaine. "Yeah, I have a fair amount of work left to do but it's mostly busy work."

"Well, when you finish we'll have to celebrate. I insist," Kurt said, beaming at Blaine.

"That would be lovely," Blaine replied and silence fell. Carrie started to feel a little disgruntled at how she was being totally overlooked. She shook off Blaine's hand and said,

"While it was wonderful meeting you Kurt I need to head out of here. I will see you later, Blaine, don't forget." Blaine blinked a couple times, realizing Carrie was there and smiled at her. He nodded once and she slipped past Kurt and out into the hallway, dragging Autumn behind her. The dog whimpered a little at being taken away but followed obediently.

Kurt's voice stopped her and she glanced over at her shoulder. "I should be leaving too. I have to head over to the theatre soon. I'll talk to you later Blaine." Blaine nodded once at the taller man and retreated back into the safety of his apartment.

Kurt followed Carrie into the lift and hit the button for the main floor. They stood together in silence until Kurt finally spoke up. "So, you're a friend of Blaine's?"

She smiled up at him, "We roomed together for a while at Yale. He's never been able to shake me since." Carrie chuckled a little and reached down to touch the tip of her dog's ear. They reverted back to silence before Kurt spoke up again, looking very apprehensive.

"Do you know if Blaine is dating anyone right now?"

Carrie felt her stomach drop a little. "Oh, honey, I don't think it's my place to say anything." She stopped speaking when she saw the disappointed look on Kurt's face. "But I can say that he's been far too busy to see anyone seriously. You're probably safe right now."

A small, excruciatingly adorable smile crossed Kurt's plush lips and he seemed to sigh, "I'm glad. Not that he's alone, but that I still have a chance. Do you think I have a chance?"

Carrie lifted a finely plucked eyebrow at the man and shook her head. "I think you have as good a chance as anyone else."

Kurt laughed, "Very diplomatic. You should have been a lawyer."

"I thought about it, but then I realized I'm incredibly lazy and have trouble working for anyone other than myself." The door opened and Kurt let Carrie exit before him. "Well, I hope I see you around soon," Carrie said sweetly, winking at Kurt as she flounced off. Kurt smiled at her before going in the opposite direction towards the theatre.

When he arrived he found Sadie looking very tired. "What's up?" he asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders and walking with her around the set as she checked to make sure the props were in their rightful place before the show started.

"They've started talking about doing the traveling production of the show. First stop would be Chicago," Sadie said, sounding very upset.

Kurt felt a chill go down his spine. "How soon is this all going to happen?"

Sadie stopped and settled on a bench with a heavy sigh, "A couple months. The casting crew needs to assemble a new cast and then they need to start advertising. I give it three months."

"So, I should start looking for a new job?" Kurt asked his stomach dropping out of his chest. Sadie shook her head.

"Not just yet. Plus, I think you have more than enough money you can take a break for a while. Maybe go on a trip to a tropical island and take some really hot guy with you." Kurt had a sudden mental image of Blaine in nothing but swim trunks but he quickly shrugged off the idea. Sadie took his hand softly in hers. "But it's still too early; we have months to figure out what's going to happen."

"Do the rest of the cast and crew know?" Kurt asked and Sadie nodded.

"I've already spread the word to the best gossips of the group. Everyone will know by the end of the show." She stood up and brought Kurt with her. "On a happier note, how is everything with the lovely mister Blaine?"

Kurt smiled a little, "I think I'm making a bit of a breakthrough. I talked to one of his closest friends and she said that I have a good chance of winning Blaine over."

"Well, just don't get too pushy. Blaine doesn't seem like the kind to like them pushy." Kurt's smile turned into a little bit of a smirk but he didn't say anything. He squeezed Sadie's shoulder and went off to his dressing room.

After that night Kurt made it his priority to push the idea of the show moving on to another city out of his mind. He knew when he became an actor he would have to get used to this. Kurt had been lucky with 'Worry Well' and he would get lucky again. It was just sad that he probably wouldn't be able to work with Sadie again.

Friday night came too fast for Blaine, just like almost every other day. He dressed up because Mark called him to tell him that they were going out to some new and very ritzy restaurant. Blaine felt better though because he'd finished on time and all he had left was to wait for his editor to call him and work out the awkward parts of the book and tie up any lose ends.

He hadn't seen Kurt much since Carrie had visited. Kurt dropped by the day before to give him a coffee before rushing off to the theatre. Blaine thought it was a lovely gesture; he was just worried that he was leading Kurt on. He was still on the fence about how he was going to deal with Kurt and his pushiness.

Mark arrived at seven exact and Blaine reminded himself to thank Chance for sending such an interesting looking man his way. Mark was tall and dark with an elegant style and bright green eyes. He smiled at Blaine in a way that made Blaine a little uncomfortable and swept his eyes up and down Blaine's body. Mark apparently liked what he found because he offered his arm and said, "Shall we go? I thought we would go to dinner and then a walk around Central Park before maybe making a return trip to here and see where the evening goes from there."

Blaine took Mark's arm, suppressing a little burst of annoyance at the action and Mark's words. It was a little too commandeering for Blaine's taste. He usually wasn't a fan of the sexually domineering, which Mark obviously was. Blaine found himself thinking a little irritably about how Kurt would never look at his body before a date, but would instead inspect his clothes. It was one of the endearing traits that Blaine liked.

Blaine mentally shook himself. He made a promise to not compare Mark to Kurt or Shane or any of the other guys that he'd ever dated.

In the elevator Mark kept a hold of Blaine's arm and didn't say much until they were in the taxi that Mark had called for them. "Chance said that you're an author. Written anything that I might have read?"

Blaine smiled fondly, thinking about his books — his babies. They gave him problems and yet he still loved them. "I've written two young adult books called Deb-" Mark cut him off with a rather bored movement of his hand, almost like a wave.

"I never read young adult fiction. I've lately become ensconced in this enthralling history of Henry IV. It's wonderful. Do you read historic biographies?"

Blaine smiled wryly at Mark. "No, I've never been a fan. I prefer my biographies to be of more modern people that I like and whose works I can look up. I recently read Bernadette Peter's biography. She's a marvel."

Mark raised a dark eyebrow at Blaine and stared at him as if he was trying to figure out if Blaine was totally mental or actually telling the truth. Inwardly, Blaine scowled a little; Kurt would have appreciated that book. After taking a calming breath, Blaine resolved to give Mark another chance. It would be hard to live up to Kurt's standards. Even Shane (or Shae as he liked Blaine to call him) hadn't been able to live up to the younger boy but Blaine had lived with him for years. He could do one date with a guy who wasn't Kurt.

The restaurant was lovely and chic and Blaine gave Mark a tally for a wonderful choice. They were seated immediately and once they'd gone over the wine list and ordered their meal, Blaine settled down to start getting to know Mark.

"So, you work in the public library? I haven't been able to go yet but I've been wanting to," Blaine said, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"You should, it's lovely there. I'm the head librarian but in all honesty it's an overused title. I just run the front and help with research. That's what I was good at in college," Mark replied, mirroring Blaine's position.

"I'll have to do that then. Chance said you went to Princeton."

Mark's eyes narrowed a little at Blaine, "I can't tell if you're holding that against me or not. You're very good at the stonewall expression."

Blaine chuckled lightly. "It's honestly fine with me. I have nothing against you. There would have been more of a problem if you went to Harvard. We Yalies have a bit of a prejudice against them. Our yearly Harvard/Yale game is a huge deal. I haven't missed one since I graduated."

Mark frowned a little. "You like sports?"

"I'm a big college football fan. The Buckeyes are my home team, but I follow the Yale Bulldogs fairly religiously too," Blaine replied stoutly. Immediately, Blaine realized that Mark wasn't a fan of sports because of the annoyed look on Mark's face. Quickly, Blaine steered the conversation away from sports even though an annoying voice in the back of his head said, 'Kurt used to let you go on about sports when you would go to dinner.' "What do you do in your free time?" Blaine asked, realizing that was the question he used when grasping at a conversational thread.

Mark brightened obviously glad that he was able to take hold of the dialogue once more. "I like to take in fine art."

"So that's how you met Chance and Carrie?" Blaine asked.

Mark gave Blaine a pitying look and said, "Chance, yes. He seems to have a wonderful grasp what real art is. That woman he's dating though. I heard that she was having an art gallery next week. I've seen some of her pieces and they lack that original flair and modern feeling that is so popular nowadays. She has talent, yes, but not enough to make it here in New York."

Blaine bristled a little at Mark's words but spoke very carefully. "Carrie has been one of my closest friends since Yale. I'm actually a huge fan of her work."

Mark's patented pitying look came back once more and he smiled at Blaine like he was trying to keep an overemotional child from blowing up. "Well, to each his own. Are you planning on going to her show?" Blaine nodded once. "Well, maybe I could accompany you and you could help me find a new appreciation for her work."

Blaine gave Mark a very tight-lipped grin and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be going with a date." The food arrived then and Blaine breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Mark didn't seem inclined to say anything else.

The meal passed much quicker after the food arrived. Blaine finished his meal in record time but Mark took a while to actually catch up to Blaine. He didn't make a comment about Blaine's appetite and once he'd finished he settled back to finish his wine, looking like he was getting ready to really get to know Blaine. Instead he smiled and said, "You know, I've met quite a number of very successful authors since I started working at the library. I could maybe introduce you to some of them; I bet you could learn a lot from them." Blaine did his best to not read too much into that comment.

They sat for another twenty minutes after dinner and Blaine had even refused desert in hopes that it would speed the ordeal up a great deal more. It didn't.

Finally, finally, Mark took the check. He refused to let Blaine go dutch on it and paid in full, making sure to flash his gold credit card. Blaine wondered if Mark used that as a final ditch attempt to cement that he'd be let into his date's door and bed sheets as soon as they got back to the apartment. Too bad Blaine wasn't like most other men Mark had probably ever dated.

All the way back to the apartment, Mark kept trying to run his hand up Blaine's leg but Blaine stopped him by staring out the window and crossing his legs tightly. Mark frowned at Blaine, obviously wondering why his date was being such a hard ass.

Once there Mark escorted Blaine all the way back to his apartment door and stood close to Blaine's side and waited while Blaine got his keys out of his coat pocket. Before opening the door, Blaine turned to Mark and smiled up at the man. "I had a nice time. I hope we can do it again."

Mark stared at Blaine as if he'd just sported three heads. "I thought I could come in and continue the evening."

Blaine shook his head quickly, "I'm sorry but I still have a lot of work to do. My editor is a bit of a slave driver and she'll fly all the way here just to make sure I'm not slacking off." Mark's frown deepened but he took a step back. "Then I'll call you later." He didn't look up at Mark as he turned the key and slipped around the door, shutting it quickly and locking it almost immediately afterwards. Blaine let out a swift breath and leaned against the wood.

He waited five minutes, enough time to throw off his coat and change into his pajamas, before calling Carrie. "Hey, sweetie," she chirruped in his ear.

"No." Carrie took a moment to process what he meant.

"That bad?" He could almost hear her flinch.

"In the entire course of the dinner he insulted young adult writing, my writing in general, your artwork and came across as a pompous ass." Blaine replied, sinking onto his couch. Less than a moment later Pachelbel appeared and draped herself over his shoulder. He petted her head and listened to Carrie's soft laugh.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Chance was actually hoping you would invite him to my art opening, but I'm glad that you ruled him out immediately. I'm against enough problems as it is, I don't need someone like him at my opening. Have you thought of anyone else you might bring, or are you just going to come stag?" Blaine smiled a little, glad she wasn't grilling him for details of the date.

"I actually have someone in mind. I just have to ask him."

"I hope you're talking about a cherub faced man with bright eyes and rosy cheeks." Blaine laughed softly and heard Carrie laugh a little too.

Blaine decided to play coy just so that he wouldn't have to come right out and say that he was going to ask Kurt, because he still wasn't sold on the idea. "Maybe. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and tell you that he was definitely not my 'mister right.' Night Carrie." She chuckled brightly and said good night.

Blaine knew that if he actually decided to go through with asking Kurt to the opening, it was going to mean taking a huge step forward that Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to take yet. But in retrospect, after Mark anything would be better. Also this was a little self-serving too. If Blaine attended that galleria opening by himself Chance would do everything in his power to find Blaine a date. At least, if Blaine asked Kurt (and said person agreed to go) then Blaine would have a better chance of enjoying himself.

Blaine's head made an annoyed little throb and he groaned a little and flumped to the side of the couch as Pachelbel took off running in the opposite direction. He didn't even have the energy to move to his bed so he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled under it to sleep. Sleep would help clear up his mind, it always did.

"_No offense, but I always thought our first date would be somewhere fancy," Kurt mumbled a little, curled against Blaine's side. "Not that I'm complaining." Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt's lithe body closer. They were settled on Blaine's bed watching Katherine Hepburn sitting on the top of a building eating a lunch with Spencer Tracy and freezing her butt off._

"_I just thought that a little something different would be a good change of pace, plus, we can't cuddle like this at a restaurant." He held out a chocolate truffle for Kurt to take. Kurt blushed a little and opened his mouth, letting Blaine settle the rich treat on his tongue. _

_The first time Kurt had tasted one of the truffles Blaine had given it to him as a present for his first day of class at Dalton. It had been so wonderful and almost sensual that Kurt had actually blushed. Blaine had appreciated the reaction so much that he catalogued the treat in the back of his mind and kept them well stocked just so that he could get Kurt to give him that look once more._

"_Next time you can choose the venue and I'll willingly go. That is, if you want there to be a next time," Blaine said softly._

_Kurt hurriedly swallowed the chocolate, forgetting that Blaine had a rule about letting the truffle melt completely on the tongue before swallowing. "Of course I want there to be a next time. I just hope that I can come up with something as wonderful as this date."_

_Blaine leaned over and whispered softly into Kurt's hair, "Any date with you will be wonderful." Kurt flushed bright red, thankful that the room was dark and grabbed a truffle, presenting it to Blaine. Blaine took it in his mouth with a vicious twinkle in his eye and made a show of licking the excess coco powder off of Kurt's fingers. Kurt laughed a little and hugged himself closer to Blaine's side. If every one of his dates with Blaine turned out like this he was never going to let Blaine go._

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed. He skipped his usual routine and went for the coffee at the corner of the street. As he rode the elevator up he checked his reflection in the metal facing of the elevator door. When he reached Blaine's floor he put on a brilliant smile, determined to ask Blaine out once more.

He knocked briskly on the door and waited a few minutes for Blaine to open for him. When Blaine did Kurt was surprised to see Blaine dressed and looking very awake. "Coffee," he said simply, handing over the cup. Blaine smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks."

"So, how goes writing?" Kurt asked, resolved to make conversation until he found the nerve to ask Blaine to dinner.

"Finished. I'm now waiting in limbo for my editor to get back to me." Kurt nodded and opened his mouth to ask the question, but before he could Blaine cut him off, and he felt his heart sink for a split second. "Listen, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry but I wanted to ask you something before I lose my nerve."

Kurt nodded, trying to remain professional and not let Blaine see the worry in his eyes. Blaine had made his decision to ask that morning, just before Kurt showed up. His reasoning was that it couldn't hurt to try for just one outing together in a public place. If that worked then maybe, maybe he'd be willing to try for another date with Kurt. Blaine took a steadying breath before saying in a rush, "Carrie is having a gallery opening on Wednesday for her artwork. I was hoping you'd go as my date. I know it would interfere with your performance but I thought it was worth a try."

Kurt's jaw hit the floor and a moment later he collected himself enough to give a hurried, "Of course I'll go with you! You'll be making my understudy's day with this. What time? Where? Do you want to go over together?"

Blaine stopped Kurt with a laugh. "Since I don't have your cell phone number, I'll call your apartment later with all the information. I'm going to be busy helping Carrie set up for the next couple of days so you don't need to come by with coffee."

Kurt nodded quickly. "I'll wait for your call then." The smile Blaine gave him could have rivaled the sun in Kurt's eyes. Blaine nodded once, said goodbye and thanked Kurt for the coffee before closing the door.

Kurt waited until he was in the elevator to let loose an exultant cry.

* * *

Oh goodness this was a long time coming. I kept putting it off and putting it off. I owe most of the motivation for this chapter to my beta, valele, because she is so freakin' awesome. (Yay! I have a beta!) I also owe the grammatical correctness of this chapter to her also because she helped to reign me and my obnoxious misuse of commas and grammar in general.

I have also started working on a fluffier story that is based off of Blaine's story of Debutante, only with a huge Klaine twist. I'm kind of enjoying it and it's probably going to be a lot shorter than this story, but it should be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (8/?)

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** Nothing really, just Blaine

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs

**Word Count: **4,775

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Kurt was nervous, to say the least. He'd never been so nervous before in his life, even during his first appearance on stage. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, turning this way and that way, taking in his appearance in the mirror. Would Blaine like him in blue? When they'd been dating Blaine had always liked the color blue on him, but that was then and this — this was now.

Blaine had called his apartment two days earlier and they chatted amiably about Carrie's artwork and the main theme of dress. "Semi-casual. I'm planning on a sport coat, button down shirt and dark jeans. I think if I wore anything more formal Carrie would dump her wine on me and make me go and change," he joked, a loving tone to his voice. He obviously loved Carrie very much.

Thinking back, Kurt could remember a time when he'd once overheard Blaine speaking to Wes about him in that loving voice. It sent a thrill up his spine at that time and thinking about it now didn't help. Quickly, Kurt focused on checking his outfit once more. He'd chosen a luxuriously soft silk dark blue shirt and skin-hugging black pants that accentuated his legs. He wanted Blaine to appreciate that he was an awesome choice for a date and what better way to say it than by dressing up a little?

Blaine had promised to arrive at eight on the dot and knowing him, it was going to be precisely eight o'clock when he knocked on Kurt's door. That gave Kurt a few more minutes to check his hair. He'd grown out of his need for hairspray so lacquered that it created a helmet around his face a year or so out of high school. His style had changed some, and while his hair was still perfectly coiffed, he tried to make it so soft that his date would have more incentive to run his fingers through the strands that night. A man could hope, couldn't he?

Kurt did one more round in front of his mirror before perching precariously on the couch arm and waiting. He wanted this to go well, because maybe, just maybe, that might mean they would have a second chance.

His understudy had been thrilled to find out that Kurt needed him to perform on Wednesday. He was a good actor with a sweet heart and a love of acting that Kurt totally respected. With the success of "Worry Well," Kurt could see him going on to more shows on Broadway and maybe even headlining his own show.

That thought brought Kurt back to reality. He was going to need a new job soon — Kurt shook his head violently. Tonight was not the night to be thinking about things like this. He needed to be focused and in the game if this was all going to work.

At exactly eight o'clock, there was a soft and sturdy knock on Kurt's door and he jumped up, sprinting to open it. Blaine stood there, looking wonderful; his hair was tamed away from his face and very shiny and a pair of dark glasses sat on the edge of his nose. He'd dressed just the way that he had described and wore a dark, unbuttoned pea coat. Kurt looked Blaine up and down with an approving look.

When Kurt's eyes met Blaine's he saw a look in them, something very familiar and thrilling. "You look wonderful. I think I'm going to look like a slob next to you," Blaine joked sweetly, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Never. You always look amazingly put together, tonight being no exception," Kurt flirted back, with what he hoped was a 'come hither' look to match it.

They stood in a companionable silence once more before Blaine asked, "Shall we go?"

"Oh! Yeah, just give me a second to grab my coat." Kurt hurried back into his couch and grabbed the black jacket he'd bought from Marc Jacobs just for this occasion. Blaine was waiting for him patiently and let Kurt walk ahead of him. Kurt made sure to put a slightly exaggerated sashay to his walk.

In the elevator, they smiled at one another shyly and didn't say much. Once outside and in the taxi, Kurt decided to break the silence. "So, what kind of art does Carrie do?"

"She's fairly eclectic in her style. She likes doing everything from landscapes to cubism. This one is mainly focused on the human form. I helped her put up a lot of her stuff and it's wonderful. I even have my eye on one of them, but if Carrie ever knew that I was thinking of buying any of her work, she would kill me."

Kurt raised a finely plucked eyebrow. "She doesn't want to sell her artwork?"

"No, she wants to sell it, just not to friends. Her opinion is that she shouldn't sell anything to her friends, it isn't right. I think that's unprofessional, but I dare you to try and tell her that." Blaine chuckled and Kurt joined in a moment later.

"I'll take your word for that."

They arrived not much later and Blaine paid the taxi before Kurt could say anything. They slid out and into the muggy street. The night was warm and Blaine really didn't need his jacket, but he didn't take it off until they were inside the gallery and he could hand it over to coat check. The gallery was set up in a two story, retro-style loft, with all the artwork settled on the second floor.

As Kurt handed over his coat Blaine placed his hand on the small of Kurt's back, causing the skin under the shirt to burn softly and alert him to Blaine's proximity. Blaine directed him up the stairs, smiling and addressing people that Kurt didn't know. At the top of the steps a handsome man stopped them, beaming at Blaine.

"Hey, Chance," Blaine greeted the man warmly.

"Blaine." He took Blaine's hand in a strong grasp. "Glad you made it. Carrie's been looking for you." His attention slid from Blaine's face to Kurt's and immediately the warm expression turned dark. "Who's this?"

Blaine didn't notice the change in Chance's attitude but Kurt sure did. "Ah, yes. Chance, I would like you to meet my date; Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Carrie's boyfriend, Chance Blaise."

"It's a pleasure," Kurt said sweetly, extending his hand. Chance glanced at it with what could only be described as derision, but shook Kurt's hand all the same.

"Likewise. Blaine, you should go and track down Carrie. She's farther into the back of the gallery talking with a reporter."

Blaine thanked Chance and steered Kurt around him. Once out of earshot Kurt leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "I don't think Chance liked me."

Blaine laughed and leaned closer so Kurt could hear him over the loud chatter of the room. "He's always like that. Chance is a businessman, so he's trained himself to be fairly businesslike when he's around people he doesn't really know."

Kurt really didn't think the right description of Chance was 'businesslike' but didn't correct his date. He was more focused on how he could feel Blaine's body heat radiating next to him. The gallery was busy with people milling about and chatting with one another, some of them holding drinks lightly in their hands.

Kurt was impressed at the turn out and mentioned that to Blaine. "Carrie's fairly well known in the art circles. She was well-liked in Yale and that helped her notoriety from there. Some people don't like how eclectic she can be but others say that it represents her widespread abilities as an artist."

Blaine steered them through the crowd to a figure that Kurt immediately recognized. Carrie was talking to a tall, thin man with graying hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were darting around, obviously looking for an escape. When she spotted them her eyes widened and she sent a silent message to Blaine, asking for help.

"Carrie!" Blaine called cheerfully, waving a little with his free hand. Kurt put on his best 'I'm freakin' thrilled to see you' expression and hurried forward. Carrie grasped their hands like they were her lifeline.

"I'm so glad you two could make it! Really." Carrie sighed, beaming at them. She was thrilled seeing Kurt standing with Blaine. They looked wonderful together. "Blaine, Kurt, this is Jason Weathers. He's a writer for Art Magazine. He's covering the opening."

Blaine shook hands with the man, followed by Kurt. "It's a lovely show, isn't is?" Jason commented in an oily, smooth voice that made Kurt shudder a little.

"We haven't been able to see much of it yet," Blaine replied sweetly. "Carrie said she'd give us the V.I.P. tour."

Jason's eyes glittered them and he nodded. "Then don't let me keep you. I'm going to do another round and I will come find you again in a little while; is that alright, Carrie?"

Carrie nodded, a grin slathered on her face. "Of course." She hooked her hands around Kurt and Blaine's arms and slipped between them, propelling them away. Once Jason had disappeared into the background, Carrie let out a breath she'd been holding for a while. "Thank God you boys showed up when you did. I was about to go nuts. His writing is wonderful but the way he talks is so bland. I was so bored!"

"Glad we could be of service," Kurt joked.

Carrie shook Kurt's arm slightly. "And I'm glad you came! You look wonderful! You're just too good for Blaine, care to run away with me to Tahiti?"

Kurt laughed and hugged her softly. "I would love to, but I think Chance would be upset. I already think I'm on his disliked people of the year."

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. He's in a constant state of moodiness. Now, let me give you boys that V.I.P. tour I apparently promised." Blaine smiled to himself, glad that Carrie and Kurt were getting along. He'd had the sneaking suspicion that they probably would.

Carrie maneuvered them around the room, showing off her paintings proudly, like they were her own children. Most of them were portraits of people in everyday scenes but some of them were kind of surreal and others were beautiful. There was one that caught Kurt's attention and wouldn't let go. It was of a ballerina balancing on the tip of her toes in a pair of burgundy shoes and silk dress. He wondered if Carrie had used a model for her.

The main tour took half an hour and by the time they'd made the rounds, more people had filtered in. Carrie finished the drink in her hand and handed it to Blaine. "Would you like another?" he asked but she shook her head violently.

"No, I'm fine."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "What about you?"

Kurt glanced at a woman passing by. "Wine sounds wonderful." Blaine nodded once and wandered off to find a server. Immediately, Carrie's arms were wrapped around Kurt's.

"It's about time he left. I've been dying to be alone with you since he left." Her brilliant eyes sparkled at him and Kurt laughed musically.

"Why? So you could have your wicked way with me?"

"How could you think that of me?" She mock-gasped, pressing her hand to her chest and feigning insult. "I am a woman of virtue."

Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist. "Says the woman who has come onto me at least five times in the last five minutes."

Carrie shrugged and pulled him away to a scene of two people dancing. She obviously liked painting how movement affected clothing. "But seriously, sweetie, I'm glad he invited you. I know Chance was gunning for Blaine to ask Mark but from what I heard Mark is a bit of a pig." Kurt's eyebrow lifted, this was the first he was hearing of a Mark. "I think Chance ended up inviting him but I'm dearly hoping he decided not to show up."

Kurt knew it wasn't his place to pry, but he so wanted to. "And who is Mark?"

"A guy that Chance set him up with. A librarian. Chance was hoping they'd hit it off because they both run in the literary circles."

"And, they didn't?" Kurt pressed. Carrie gave him a side-long look, her lips tweaked up at the corner.

"Well, Blaine's here with you and him, so that should tell you something." She chuckled. "Don't tell Blaine I said this, because I promised to remain neutral. I really am rooting for you, sweetheart. He was so happy with you during Yale and the way he looks tonight is like that look he would have when he got off the computer with you."

Kurt was surprised by her words. "You were around then?"

"I met him the first day he moved into the dorms. His roomie tried to hit on my roomie and it didn't work out so he came after me," Carrie said tiredly, with a flick of her wrist.

Kurt stared at her out of surprise. "I remember that story. So, you were with him after the, um, break up?"

Carrie smiled at him sadly and touched his arm in a kind gesture. "Yes, but I don't hold it against you. I agree that you both were just too young to hold that kind of relationship together. Meeting again like you did is definitely kismet! When occurrences like that happen they're one in a million and I think you need to take them and not let go unless the fates tell you that you need to."

Kurt laughed at the brilliant gleam in Carrie's eyes. "So you believe in fate and all that?"

"Of course!" Carrie exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine watched them walk away, apprehension in his chest. The idea of Kurt and Carrie alone together was rather frightening. He shook his head and turned to find a waiter and a moment later ran into the last person he'd wanted to see. He threw on a fake smile. "Hello, Mark. I thought you weren't very interested in Carrie's artwork."

Mark wasn't looking at Blaine as Blaine spoke. "I thought you said you weren't coming with a date." Mark's face was polite but Blaine could hear the venom dripping from Mark's voice.

"Plans changed," Blaine said simply, not seeing the need to explain further.

"He looks familiar," Mark continued.

"He's an actor," Blaine answered succinctly, eyes darting around. Blaine knew his social graces and how he needed to behave, but he wanted nothing more than to push past Mark and go back to Carrie and Kurt.

Mark nodded once and appeared to be thinking something over. Finally, his eyes moved to Blaine's face and he smiled, though his smile reminded Blaine a little of a shark. "Well, now that you're here we could maybe make plans to do another dinner. And next time we could even try for dessert."

Blaine realized that being painfully blunt would be the only way he was going to get through to Mark, "I'm sorry, I'm just not interested. It was an enjoyable dinner but I don't think we have the same interests. Now, if you'll excuse me." Blaine tried to side step around Mark, but the bigger man moved in the way.

"I thought we hit it off quite well," Mark pushed. "After all, we didn't get to see how well our bodies connect."

Blaine stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested," he said bluntly, but adding the apology to try and keep the conversation civil.

"You know, I'm a fairly tenacious man. I don't give up easily." Apparently, they were fighting bluntness with bluntness. "You'll be hearing from me."

Blaine clenched his jaw and watched Mark saunter away cheekily. He shuddered a little and moved on; what the hell had Chance been thinking when he introduced them?

A moment later, Blaine found a waiter and snagged two glasses of wine. He moved back through the crowd, moving in the direction he'd spotted the other two going when he'd left. Blaine found them near the back wall of the gallery. They were chatting and laughing.

Blaine sidled up to Kurt's side, standing close enough to smell his enticing cologne. "Planning your honeymoon?" Blaine asked, his voice light — masking any of his earlier annoyance at Mark.

"We're thinking about Asia, but Carrie also really wants to go to Disney World," Kurt said, accepting the wine with a sweet smile that Blaine couldn't help but return.

"Disney World, really, Carrie?" Blaine asked and she grinned giddily.

"I've never been, but I've always wanted to go. Where's your perfect honeymoon spot?" she asked a challenge in her eyes.

Blaine took a moment to think, "I loved Europe last time I went, but I wasn't able to stay long in Paris. So I think if I had a choice I would have my honeymoon in Paris." Kurt beamed a little at Blaine; he loved Paris. In the back of his mind, Kurt wondered what it would be like to travel to Europe with Blaine. Blaine had been crap as French in high school, so he wondered if Blaine wandered around with his nose stuck in a French to English translation book.

"Okay. I've been monopolized by Kurt long enough. I need to make the rounds again. When you two decide to leave, make sure you find me and say good bye. I'll never forgive you if you don't." She waved at them and wandered away, her soft white skirts twirling around her legs as she went.

"Is she drunk?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

"No, just a little tipsy from the energy. Carrie's a little cosmic and believes that the energy in the room can affect a person's emotions."

Kurt's mouth made a little 'O' and he nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Blaine led them over to a padded bench facing a long painting of a man blowing a kiss. It was beautiful and hauntingly realistic. Kurt sat nervously and crossed his legs, holding his hands over his knees. He glanced over at the expression on Blaine's face and asked, "Is this the one that you want?" Blaine nodded slightly, his lips quirked into a sad smile.

"I don't really know why, but there's something about it that I like. But if Carrie ever saw my name on the receipt she would immediately void the check and give it to me for free. Chance is the one who runs the business side of her artwork and he would alert her immediately if I tried to buy anything," Blaine said softly, tearing his eyes away to look at Kurt's face. Kurt felt the color in his cheeks rise a little and tried to duck away. "Thank you."

"For what?" Kurt asked innocently, soaking in the looks Blaine gave him.

"For agreeing to come with me to this. I'm glad I had such wonderful company."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I'm sure that you would have been fine if it was only you and Carrie, and, um, Chance." Blaine rolled his eyes a little.

"I probably would have. But I had a better time with you. Thank you." Blaine took Kurt's free hand and held it in his, looking back at the painting. Kurt laced their fingers together and looked to the painting also. They didn't say anything for a while longer and the people milling around left them alone, obviously sensing that they were sharing an intimate moment.

Finally, Blaine glanced at his watch. "Have you had dinner?"

"I ate something just before you came to get me."

"But did you have dessert?" Kurt blushed at the idea and Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I don't think I'm ready for that with you quite yet. I was actually thinking of something along the lines of ice cream and don't give me that excuse of your figure. I think you look wonderful and one little container of ice cream won't hurt you. Please?"

Kurt tried to hold up against the hopeful look on Blaine's face, but couldn't. Finally, with a sigh, he smiled and nodded and let Blaine pull him to his feet. They found Carrie standing by Chance. Chance was looking charming and Carrie chattered away excitedly with the couple standing in front of one of her paintings.

Blaine placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "We're heading out. I'll see you tomorrow. This is absolutely wonderful."

Carrie immediately excused herself from the group to hug both Blaine and Kurt. "I'm glad you boys came. Kurt, I plan to see more of you from now on," she warned and Kurt nodded.

"I don't think I could stay away from you if I wanted to."

Blaine laughed and patted her arm. "Now go back to your group." She laughed brightly and waved. Blaine started to move towards the stairs but Kurt caught him,

"Would you grab my coat? I wanted to ask Carrie about something."

Blaine nodded obligingly and said, "I'll wait for you at the doors." Kurt grinned and moved back to the crowd. He found who he was looking for and touched them on the arm.

Chance turned to look at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. "I wanted to talk to you about purchasing one of Carrie's paintings."

Blaine was waiting for Kurt impatiently by the door, Kurt's luxurious coat over his arm. After about ten minutes, Blaine was about to go and look for Kurt, wondering if Kurt had slipped out the back but just as he was gathering himself to head back into the fray, Kurt came sauntering down the stairs. There was a look on his face that resembled the cat who ate the canary.

Kurt smiled at Blaine sweetly, not offering any explanation except for, "Sorry that took so long. Ready to go?" He accepted his coat, but didn't slide it on; it was too warm outside of a coat. They walked out into the street and Blaine directed them down to an ice cream shoppe tucked in between two large and fancy restaurants. Blaine convinced Kurt to get something that wasn't made with Splenda and they left a few minutes later clutching large cones in their hands and giggling like teenagers.

They walked back to the apartment because it really wasn't that far away and ate their ice cream in a peaceful silence. Blaine held the door open for Kurt and followed him into the elevators, ignoring the raised eyebrows at the half-eaten cones in their hands. Kurt insisted upon walking Blaine to his apartment since his was the first stop.

At the door, Blaine opened the door and turned to Kurt, smiling up at him. "I really had a great time. I'm glad you agreed to come with me."

"I'm glad you asked," Kurt breathed, feeling anxious. He had no clue what the next step was going to be for them but he was excited nonetheless. If Blaine's actions towards him tonight had been any indication, Kurt was sure that it was going to be good.

Silence fell on them and Blaine looked awkwardly at his hands. Kurt finally forced himself to speak. "About that coffee. I was wondering if we could and get some, sometime."

Blaine looked up at him, his expression hard to decipher, "Yeah, I'd like that. Give me your cell number and I'll call you to make plans." Kurt immediately complied and Blaine tapped the number into his phone. As he slid the tiny machine into his back pocket, Pachelbel wound around his legs. "Thank you again. I'll call you later." He leaned up a little and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, reveling in the feel of a familiar body against his. Kurt returned the hug heartily and they stayed that way for a few moments until Pachelbel pawed Blaine's pants leg and he broke away. He bent down to grab his cat and smiled at Kurt. "Good night."

"Night, Blaine," Kurt murmured, a little stunned. He hadn't expected that. Kurt moved like a zombie to the lift and waited until the doors closed to give an exultant cheer.

In his apartment, Kurt flung his jacket onto his couch and fell onto the mattress of his bed, grinning from ear to ear. This was better than he'd ever expected. He rolled onto his side and on one of the shelves across the room from him, he spotted a box, yellowed with age. Quickly, Kurt crawled off the bed and grabbed the box in his hands, staring at it. Blaine's present from all those years ago. His heart beat fast and he slowly pulled open the cover.

Inside lay a beautiful silver bracelet, delicate and intricate. Settled in the middle of the chain was a miniature silver version of the Eiffel tower. Immediately Kurt was brought back to Blaine's room at Dalton Academy, where the two of them had sat together on Blaine's bed.

"_Someday, I'm going to travel to Europe." Kurt sighed, looking at the pictures on Blaine's wall. His family was rich and had taken Blaine to Europe when he was younger. He kept all the pictures of the places he'd been in plain sight so he could always look have them around._

"_I'll be your personal guide if you want me to," Blaine offered, running his fingers through Kurt's hair._

_Kurt turned to look up at him, his ear resting over Blaine's heart. "You'd show me all around Europe?" Blaine nodded. "And you'd dance with me on the Eiffel tower?"_

"_Is that something you've always wanted to do?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, blushing softly. "Then yes, of course, without a single hesitation." Kurt snuggled his nose into the fabric of Blaine's shirt and smiled and in his heart he knew that someday they would stand together on the Eiffel tower and kiss under the starry sky._

Kurt smiled to himself and held the bracelet in his hand carefully, almost as if he were afraid it was going to break. It brought tears to his eyes to think about how he had never opened it until this night, but he decided to use this as a marker. This present had come at the end of their relationship and now, Kurt was determined to wear it as a symbol to mark the start (hopefully) of a new relationship between the two of them.

Without a single hesitation Kurt wrapped the bracelet around his wrist and smile down at the little silver Eiffel tower resting serenely against his skin.

* * *

I am sorry for the long wait! I hadn't planned on taking so long, but I started classes and everything exploded from there. I've been working constantly and writing my own original story. I literally wrote this entire chapter in a total of seven hours, because I've been thinking about it so much! I'm glad to finally get it out there and I really liked how it turned out! Carrie and Kurt's friendship is turning out so different than the way I originally had planned for it to be but I like it. I really want to thank my amazing beta (Valele) who put up with all my grammatical incorrectness and problems with periods and commas. Seriously, she's freakin' awesome.

Also, Mark is turning out to be a problem that I hadn't planned on but won't go away. He really does seem like the kind of guy who gets really pissed when he doesn't get what he wants. And with Chance on his side, makes this problem even more potent.

As a final note, I got the first chapter of Debutante up and I'm so happy with how it was received. It's my fluff rehabilitation from the angst that's so prominent in this story. But, hopefully things will start looking up for my favorite pair… or not…


	9. Chapter 9

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (9/?)

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, Fluff, future!verse, some OCs, drama

**Word Count:** 4,233

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"I just think he's a peach," Carrie said sweetly, her voice a little muffled by the bad quality of the speakerphone. "He was a sweetheart last night and I really enjoyed chatting with him. He liked my artwork."

Blaine grinned and finished eating the sandwich he'd made for breakfast. He had gotten up early and spent a leisurely morning taking a shower and enjoying the fact that he wasn't shackled to his computer. Last night had been amazing. After their breakup Blaine never thought that he would get this chance. Seeing him eating ice cream like that and laughing with Carrie had felt, for a lack of a better word, wonderful.

It was almost easy to forget how badly Kurt had broken his heart. But last night had made it seem so much easier to remember the great times they had had. Their romance had been short, but wonderful. Kurt had been easy and sweet and it was great that he'd won over Carrie.

"I'm sure you'd love anyone who compliments your work," Blaine replied as Quiddich settled on his lap, purring obtrusively.

"Did you have a good evening?" Carrie asked.

"Of course I did. You put on a wonderful event love. I'm proud of you-"

Blaine could literally hear Carrie roll her eyes. "Oh, forget the art show for a moment. How was your date with Kurt? And don't lie about it being a date, because it totally was. I saw the way you were talking last night."

"It wasn't a date. It was a stepping stone. It was far too easy to fall into my old pattern with him, and that easiness can be broken just as easily too. I don't want to let him get too close."

Carrie sighed. "Well, from the way he was chatting with me and the way he was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?" Blaine asked, feeling his heart skip an almost irrational beat.

"Like he was undressing you dear. Anyway, after all that it was very clear he was rather inclined to let everything be left in the past and you two continue to go on your way as if nothing had ever happened," Carrie said loftily.

Blaine smiled a little and rubbed the bridge of Quiddich's nose, smiling down at her as he literally felt her purr reverberate in his chest. "Well, he may be, but I'm not."

"Honey, did you even see how you were looking at him? Well, of course you couldn't. You were too busy looking at him the way you would back in college during your Skype chats. You have to admit that there are a shit load of residual feelings hanging around you two," Carrie said sweetly and he heard a loud rustling on the other end.

Blaine couldn't come up with a proper way to respond to that and sat in silence, listening to Carrie hum serenely to him. He barely had the will to rebuke her because he knew that she had an incredibly valid point, "Oh, wow!" Carrie commented, catching Blaine's attention.

"What's up?" He asked pushing Quiddich off his lap. She landed on the ground with a dignified 'fwump' and after bestowing upon him an incredibly irritated look, meandered away with her tail held high above her head. Blaine grinned at her dramatic exit and went to pour another cup of his rather horrible tasting coffee.

"Chance just gave me the sales receipts from the show and I sold a lot of- wow. Oh. My-" Carrie's voice floated off into nothing and immediate Blaine was at attention.

"Is everything okay?"

Carrie laughed so suddenly the next second that she caused Blaine to almost drop the phone. He brought it back to his ear in time to hear her say, "Yeah. I'm awesome. It's just. Someone bought Across the Winds," Blaine felt his heart drop out his chest and settle somewhere at the bottom of his stomach. That was _his _painting.

"Does it say who?" Blaine ventured, staring out his window at his incredible view of the city.

Carrie remained silent for a few moments until, "I can't say sweetheart. Artist-Buyer confidentiality. Sorry," She honestly didn't sound very sorry, Blaine noticed bitterly.

"It's fine," His doorbell rang a moment later, "Can you hold on a second? Someone's at the door."

"Ooh! I'll bet you ten bucks it's Kurt. Twenty if he has coffee in hand," Carrie called loftily and Blaine scowled at the phone, but he still checked his appearance in the mirror near the door. He still had bed head and looked incredibly tired. Glancing through the peep hole he felt himself smile and pulled the door open.

Kurt grinned at him, with his jacket draped over his shoulder. Blaine held up a finger and smiled at Kurt who raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "It's Kurt," Carrie made a triumphant cry and Blaine continued, "But he's empty handed."

"Damn! Tell him he cost me thirty bucks," Carrie griped and Blaine grinned at her.

He looked to Kurt who was waiting patiently still. "Carrie said you cost her thirty bucks." Kurt's brow wrinkled in confusion. "She bet me that you'd show up here with coffee in hand."

Kurt laughed lightly. "No coffee, but I was going to ask you to get coffee with me. Does that count?"

Carrie had obviously heard him through the receiver and called, "Yes! I expect thirty bucks when I see you next Curly-Sue. Have a good _not_ date with Kurt."

Blaine laughed, "Will do." He said goodbye and hung up, looking Kurt over with a passing glance. "Because of you I now owe Carrie thirty dollars."

"I'll pay for the coffee then," Kurt replied immediately, apparently expecting Blaine to jump-to and get coffee with him. Worried voices in the back of Blaine's mind told him to say no and go back into his apartment and drink his horrible coffee, but he quelled the voice and let Kurt in. Immediately a cat was winding around Kurt's legs, ignoring his sigh of defeat. "These are brand new boots," He complained to Blaine, who only laughed.

"Let me change real fast and grab my coat," Blaine threw out of his shoulder as he hurried to his room.

Kurt stood near the mirror, rocking back and forth on his heels, trying to ignore the cat (Pachelbel was it?) who was obnoxiously invading his personal space. She meowed and purred huskily at Kurt and when he stepped away from her she followed him. Kurt threw his best '_bitch, you're annoying me'_ look at her, but she seemed quite oblivious to his silent threats.

Blaine appeared dressed in a purple T-shirt and jeans and looked incredibly comfortable and laid back. "I see you've made a friend for life," He commented, taking his sunglasses from the stand near the mirror.

"I don't see how. I've done nothing but send her 'get away from me vibes'," Kurt moaned and Blaine chuckled, opening the door and ushering Kurt out into the hallway and away from his rather put-out looking cat.

"Cats are vindictive like that. They know when people don't like them and exploit that to their fullest extent." He shut and locked the door before turning to Kurt, "So, where are you taking me?"

"There's a coffee place a few blocks away that makes an amazing Medium drip," Kurt said sweetly, tilting his chin up a little, as if daring Blaine to refuse. Blaine only shrugged and led the way to the elevators.

They were fairly silent on the ride down and didn't say much until they were outside in the suddenly busy street. "Do you have a performance tonight?" Blaine asked, attempting to make conversation. They'd spent the entire evening enjoying one another's presence; they could do a coffee date. During high school they had spent the majority of their time together at the Lima Bean, this was no different.

"Yeah, it's later in the afternoon though, so it shouldn't be too bad," Kurt replied, smiling at the other man.

Blaine gave him a flattering look and glanced to the street where a taxi was honking wildly at another car, "It was wonderful to see you in _Worry Well_, honestly. I've always known you were talented, but you really floored me when I saw you up on that stage. David was incredibly impressed too. I think part of the way, when you had that solo just before the second act, was when he began kicking himself for not noticing how good you were when you were back with the Warblers."

Kurt stopped in front of the door of his favorite café and ushered Blaine through, "I've always said that. But the Warblers were a good way for me to grow and learn something I wouldn't have learned back with New Directions. If you'd go and grab a seat I'll order for us."

Blaine nodded and found a little table near the window and settled in one of the seats. A few minutes later a man approached him. He was very attractive with a high brow and thick eyelashes. Blaine smiled up at him but faltered a little when he saw the scowl on the man's lips. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked pleasantly.

The man stared at him a few moments longer and looked about to speak when Kurt's voice floated up from behind him, "Excuse me," The man immediately stepped aside and Blaine saw his eyes widened comically at the appearance of Kurt. The actor nodded to the man and slipped past him and into the seat across from Blaine, "Your medium drip and I even brought the cinnamon. You still like cinnamon, don't you?"

Blaine blinked at Kurt, forgetting the man was still there. "Oh, yeah. Thanks! I can't believe you still remember!"

Kurt laughed musically. "Of course I would remember. I ordered your coffee for you for months. It's kind of hard to forget the order," It was only then that Kurt realized that the man was still there and staring at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did we take your table?" The man shook his head violently, looking almost shocked. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kurt prompted.

The man opened his mouth and a string of intelligible sounds flew from his mouth, but none of them made any sense. Kurt glanced at Blaine from the corner of his eyes, but Blaine only offered him a confused shrug. Looking back at the guy Kurt opened his mouth to ask something else but the man quickly turned on his heel and sprinted out of the café.

Kurt and a few of the other patrons stared at the door where the man had run out of for a few seconds, before turning back to whoever they were talking to. When Kurt looked back to Blaine he looked floored, "On a scale of 1 to 20, how weird was that?"

"I have no idea where it would rank for you, but for me it would be a 13," Blaine said with a shrug. "He is probably just an over excited fan. You should have offered your autograph or something," Blaine said lightly, stirring the cinnamon into his coffee, already pushing the event to the back of his mind.

"You've had worse?" Kurt asked, taking a sip from his cup.

Blaine shrugged, "I've been flashed on one occasion and had another person who found my email and emailed me continuously that she wanted my children. She didn't even care that I'm gay. And I could those as only 17s. I'm sure I'm going to run into a 20 somewhere out there sometime."

Kurt laughed, amazed at the careless way Blaine was treating his over-zealous admirers. "I think I've only had a few really excited fans. Nothing major."

Blaine quirked one of his ridiculous, triangle shaped eyebrows and laughed. "Just wait, they will find you."

For the next hour they lost themselves in an easy chatter about the work and fans. At one point singing came up and a light switched on in Kurt's memory. "Oh yeah! Did you ever get into the Wiffenpoofs?"

Blaine choked slightly on his coffee once he was able to speak again he asked, "You still remember that?"

"If I can remember your coffee drink, I can remember the Wiffenpoofs. It's hard to forget a name like that," Kurt replied, obviously annoyed that Blaine would even consider for a moment Kurt had forgotten part of the reason why they'd broken up. Kurt didn't hold it against Blaine's a capella group but he still associated it with their break up.

Blaine laughed and moved his hand a little closer to Kurt's, which was sitting serenely near the center of the table. He glanced down at those long fingers and followed them up to his wrist which was encircled by a silver chain. He took a closer look and spotted a little silver Eiffel tower charm and immediately he _remembered._ Kurt still had that? A moment later Blaine realized that Kurt was waiting for him to respond.

"Yeah. I was with the Spizzwinks for three years and we recorded a couple CD's that sold on campus. My senior year I got into the Wiffenpoofs and was one of their lead vocalists." Blaine ignored Kurt's playful jibe of 'Of course' and continued, "We did a lot of really big shows. Performed on the X-Factor and American Idol and had a CD out. We also traveled around Europe for a bit. It was pretty awesome," Blaine said, looking back fondly on his glory days at Yale. "Did you continue to sing in college?"

Kurt never thought he would have the 'catching up on college stories' moment with Blaine. In high school, he'd always thought that he'd be with Blaine through college and after they'd broken up he had been sure that they would never meet again.

He smiled softly at the man across him who was looking at him intently with his adorable eyes and hazel eyes. "A little, but not much. I mainly focused on theatre and doing my own thing. But look at where I ended up! Something I did then must have been the right move."

Blaine stared down at their hands and after a moment he took Kurt's hand in his squeezed slightly, with his other hand he reached out to touch the charm on the bracelet. He glanced up at Kurt with a tiny smile on his lips, he didn't say anything at all, he didn't need to. The familiar feeling of his shorter and stronger hand in Kurt's flowed back to Kurt and he felt his heart skip a little knowing that Blaine remembered the bracelet. "Obviously." Blaine said, and there was something in the tone of his voice that sent Kurt over the edge. He didn't want to part for the day just yet.

Threading his fingers through Blaine's, Kurt tugged a little on them, not breaking his eye contact with the other man. "Why don't you come to the theatre with me for a while? You could see the inner workings of backstage Broadway. It'll be fun!"

"Am I allowed?" Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's energy.

"If you're with me, of course." He tugged on Blaine's hand and got to his feet. "Let's go."

Blaine allowed Kurt to tug him to his feet and tossed his empty coffee cup into the garbage, not letting go of Kurt's hand. The anxious voice in the back of his head tried to convince Blaine to let go and take this thing with Kurt slower, but that only forced Blaine to hold tighter to Kurt as they hurried down the street, dodging around people and sprinting across streets.

By the time they arrived they were still holding hands and looking thoroughly luminous. Kurt tugged Blaine to the back stage entrance and smiled at the man sitting there, guarding the door. The man didn't say anything and they passed without any hassle.

The backstage was busy and loud. Kurt dragged Blaine passed the people, smiling and greeting a few of them, who in turn gave Blaine a searching look, like they were trying to figure out what his relation was to Kurt. Blaine wished them luck because even he didn't know where he stood with the other man.

They found Sadie checking props and speaking into a headset. Kurt tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled to smile at him. "Hey! It's about time you showed up. If you keep skipping performances, the public might start to revolt." She laughed good naturedly, and then then seemed to notice Blaine. "I recognize you. You were with the hot guy a few weeks ago. Blaine, right?"

Blaine didn't like the searching look he gave her, but didn't mention it. Instead, he shook his hand free from Kurt's and held it out to her and smiled. "And you're Sadie. Do you manage this entire show?"

"I'm the main stage manager. I have a few assistants," Sadie replied, shaking his hand once and releasing, noticing the way that he immediately took Kurt's hand back and the way that Kurt's fingers curled around his hand automatically. What had happened to bring this about so fast?

"That's impressive," Blaine said honestly and Kurt grinned.

"Yes, but she's rather anal about how everything works and takes the majority of the work on his own shoulders. I'm waiting for her to suffer a panic attack any day now," Kurt joked and tugged on Blaine's hand before Sadie could rebuke him."I'm going to show Blaine the stage." She watched them leave with raised eyebrows. What the _hell_ had happened last night?

The theatre was basically empty except for a few people sweeping the floors. Blaine stared wide-eyed at the giant theatre. "Wow. My respect for you just grew tenfold," Blaine stage-whispered and Kurt laughed softly.

"You've been on stage before. Remember, you're the guy who's sung at theme parks remember?" Kurt jibed at him slightly, a smirk on his lips. Blaine scowled at the taller man who ignored him and stared up at the second tier of the mezzanine.

"Yeah, stages like the ones at Dalton, Regionals, _Yale_, but not this big," Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the one who said the Wiffenpoofs performed on the X-Factor?"

Blaine glared at the other man. "Not even on the same level. This is so much bigger."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a while before smiling a little. He tugged on Blaine's hand to make him look at him. "Sing with me."

"_What?"_ Blaine hissed.

"We won't be breaking any rules. I often come up here to sing by myself to warm. We'll just count this as you helping me with my warm up. C'mon, sing with me. I bet even after all these years we'll still sound amazing together," Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine stared at him for a while before allowing a soft smile to bloom on his lips. "Fine. You start." Kurt laughed and dragged Blaine to the front of the stage and started singing, a mischievous tilt to his lips.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make up on-"_

Blaine groaned and slapped his hand to his head. "Oh you suck."

"C'mon, sing with me. You can do it," Kurt prodded and Blaine laughed a little,

"_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong-"_ Blaine stopped when Kurt gave him a incredulous look. "What? I'm singing?"

Kurt shook his head, "What happened to the show-man that I knew at Dalton who would dance around like an idiot on stage without a care and would belt notes that could make young women and questioning young men swoon?"

Blaine groaned and did a little turn on his heel, causing Kurt to laugh and clap before encouraging Blaine to go on. He gave Kurt a look of mock annoyance before starting the next line with more confidence, _"I know you get me, so I let my walls come down."_ Kurt laughed and joined in immediately, singing the words with ease.

They danced around each other, singing and acting incredibly silly. Flirting brightly and bouncing off one another, their voices matching perfectly like when they were younger. When Blaine got to "_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans"_ and had a reaction similar to the one he'd had the first time he'd heard the song. Blaine noticed it and laughed, taking Kurt's hands and swinging him around in a fancy almost waltz like movement.

At that moment they both bloomed and reverted to their teenage relationship. They finished their song and dance and stood in the center of the stage smiling at one another. Seconds later, they were ripped from their moment by the sound of applause. Apparently, some of the stage workers had lifted the main curtain so everyone could witness their impromptu performance. Kurt laughed and glanced at Blaine, whose eyes were crinkled in amusement. They took a bow and hurried back to where Sadie was standing. Despite her trepidation towards Blaine, they had looked and sounded good together up on that stage.

"I should probably go and pay Carrie her thirty dollars," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt.

"Might be a good idea," Kurt agreed, "Maybe I could come by later tonight after the show?"

Blaine smiled softly, "I'd like that. I'll see you later. It was nice meeting you again Sadie." Sadie nodded and watched as Blaine hurried down the steps and outside.

Sadie turned to look at Kurt, glancing at his wrist. "What's that?"

Kurt beamed at her, "A present Blaine gave me years ago. I thought it would be a nice gesture to start wearing it again."

Sadie narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure you aren't going to fast right now?"

Kurt started at her loftily. "He doesn't seem to mind. Sadie, just let this go. This is good and I'm happy," She didn't say much else and let him go, frowning at his back.

When the show finished that night, Kurt hurried back to the apartment complex, grabbed his mail from the front, and went straight to Blaine's door. Blaine answered a few moments later and grinned at Kurt who said immediately, "Want to come up and have a night cap?"

"Sounds great." He grabbed his key and closed the door behind him and followed him up to his apartment. This didn't say much to each other on the way. Kurt opened the door to his suite and led the way in, leafing through the letters. He stopped at a particular one and frowned. Blaine glanced over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Nothing, this is just the second time I've gotten a letter like this," Kurt mumbled. It read close to the same as the other, but seemed just a little more forceful, _'There is no one good enough for you.'_

Blaine glanced through the letter after Kurt had finished with it, "Sounds like a fan letter."

"Fan letters usually go through to my agent," Kurt mumbled. Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder,

"Sometimes fans find a way to get past that. How about that night cap?" Kurt smiled a little, tossed the letter to the side and led Blaine into the kitchen, pushing the letter to the back of his mind.

* * *

I think this is the fluffiest chapter I've written so far. Maybe it was because I was unconsciously thirsting for some happiness from these two in this story. Anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately (I blame Anthropology of Native American Indians) and have been so remiss about working on my stories… Once again I want to thank my Beta Valele who is amazing and constantly puts up with my misuse of commas.

I was finally officially diagnosed with Carpal Tunnel in both wrists and a problem in my elbows which is making it painful to type and they don't want to do surgery just yet. So I have to take a giant needle in my wrist if I want to continue writing at all, and they tell this to the girl who flipped shit and terrified the nurses when they had to put the IV in for my knee surgery. My hand is aching just thinking of it.

We're honestly getting really close to the end of the story. The way that things are looking for my next two to three chapters, expect a lot of anger and sadness and drama and a ton of other things that make me sad to write about. They just grew so much closer… Mark and Chance haters are going to find more reasons in the next few chapters to hate them even more. The boys will hit an incredibly rocky patch that I don't know if they'll ever get passed… it makes me so sad!

Also, check out my latest one shot that may turn into something longer, "Cagebird and Mr. Hummel". I'm quite proud of it and am not ashamed to advertise it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (10/?)

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, future!verse, some OCs, drama, really creepy people (also, this chapter is un-betaed… so don't mind me…)

**Word Count:** 4,169 (44,000+ Overall)

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It was Chance's idea to have dinner together during the middle of the week, a few days after the incident at the coffee shop. Blaine had been with Kurt at the time that Chance called but excused himself from the room to take the call. Kurt could hear Blaine from the living room as he spoke. "A dinner? Will Carrie be there?" Silence and then, "Well, that sounds nice! It's been a while since we've sat down and just chatted. Tomorrow sounds great. I'll meet you at the office and we can go from there."

Blaine returned to the living room with a grin on his face. "Chance?" Kurt asked, his face professionally cool, so professional that Blaine didn't even notice.

Blaine nodded emphatically. "I haven't had time to sit down and talk to him for a while. We've both been so busy lately."

"How long have you two been friends?" Kurt asked, turning on the seat to lean against Blaine's warm arm as Blaine picked up a stack of papers his editor wanted him to look over. They'd been having an easy evening together. Kurt didn't have any performances and Blaine's work was the kind that was incredibly dull unless done with someone else.

"As long as he's dated Carrie. I'd met him a few times before that at my editor's because he did some side work there. He would always greet me when I came in but I didn't know his name until Carrie showed up one evening with him on her arm. It's amazing how well they work together," Blaine replied, moving his arm to wrap it naturally around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's grin stretched across his entire face and he burrowed a little closer to Blaine's side. "Do you remember-"

Blaine cut him off with a groan. "Memory lane, really? Kurt?"

Kurt pinched Blaine's side slightly and gave him an impish smirk. "Just hear me out. Do you remember when the Warblers found out we were dating?"

Blaine's eyes flicked to the ceiling as he recalled the memory. "I think they were thrilled, weren't they?" Kurt nodded. "Something about them thinking we'd gotten together after I sang to you and then being sorely disappointed to find out we were just friends,"

"See, your memory hasn't evaded you in your old age," Kurt joked and Blaine returned the pinch. A beat of silence passed between them before Kurt went on to say. "You know, I waited for you for what felt like forever to figure out your feelings towards me. I thought I was going to have to give up at one point,"

Blaine sighed, his voice somber as he murmured into Kurt's hair. "I'm glad you didn't," They didn't say anything much after that. Kurt hummed to his own tune while Blaine looked over the papers in his hand. At one point Kurt let his mind wander and it took him back to Dalton when they would often sit like this in the common room while studying. It was nice that they could fall so easily into this pattern again, this time without the tug of time pulling them apart. When Blaine left that evening Kurt sat on his bed, staring at his ceiling with a smile on his lips.

When it came time for dinner with Chance, Blaine met the older man at his work place, and they left together chatting amiably about an angry client Chance had been dealing with for weeks. "He's absolutely crazy, but he's good money so what can I do?" Chance bemoaned as they followed the waiter to their reserved table at the back of the restaurant. It was a flashy place with soft music and private booths, one of which Chance had reserved for them.

Blaine didn't think much about it at the time because their dinners were often like this. He knew that Chance liked his food expensive and served in a smart atmosphere. They ordered wine and food and kept the conversation light until Blaine somehow turned to the topic of Kurt.

Chance leveled Blaine with a careful stare across the dinner table. He perched his lips to the side and contemplated the story that Blaine was telling him. The other man's face was lit up like the fourth of July as he recounted his date with Kurt. "It was amazing Chance! Being with him now makes me feel like I never actually was without him. It's wonderful," Blaine rambled. "We're going out to dinner again tomorrow and I have no idea what to wear. Kurt is so fashion oriented; I never know what to wear around him,"

Chance blinked serenely, "Where are you guys going?"

"Um, it's a fairly new restaurant. Kurt picked it out because a friend of his from the theatre circle recommended it. It's called La Vea,"

Chance nodded sagely. "I've heard about it. Very fancy, you need to dress up,"

"Noted, thanks! At least I have time to be ready. We have reservations at 8. God, I have no idea what to wear…" He trailed off, staring at the wall behind Chance's head.

Blaine's eyes were lively but Chance couldn't hide his worry. "Blaine, I'm glad you're happy, I really am," he leaned forward and touched his hand to Blaine's, clasping it under his own.

Immediately Blaine stopped to look up at Chance, a frown on his lips. "Chance…" He warned. "I know exactly what you're going to say and honestly, everything with Kurt is going so well, can't you just let me be happy?"

Chance felt his heart break a little at his friend's expression. He squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. "I understand, but I really want you to be so careful. I know that he's won over Carrie, but I'm not so sure. I'm afraid that he might be looking at you like a substitute boyfriend. He threw you away so easily all those years ago, what's to say he won't do that again?"

Blaine shook his head furiously. "Just stop Chance. He understands everything that went wrong and I'm not going to give in so easily, I promise. But he makes me happy, he always has. Yes, we had our drama to deal with but these years of separation have helped, trust me?"

With a frustrated huff of air Chance let go of Blaine's hand and leaned back in his chair, taking in his friend. Blaine did look happier and more put together as of late, but he knew that he couldn't attribute it all to Kurt. Though, Kurt was definitely a part of the equation.

Chance took his drink carefully and lifted it to his lips. After a refreshing and satisfying sip he asked. "I heard Kurt is getting incredibly popular lately, _Worry Well_ has become quite a success. I've heard a lot about him and his men in the tabloids,"

Blaine stopped and lifted a brow at Chance. "When have you ever been a gossip monger? You know tabloids lie,"

Chance shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "I've just heard about how he flies from man to man, both fan and fellow actor. He's not exactly an angel,"

Blaine silverware clattered to the plate with an angry rattle. "Stop this Chance! I don't know what your problem is with Kurt but you need to knock it off now!"

Chance, ever the cool businessman, didn't blink once as Blaine glowered at him. "If this was anyone else you wouldn't be so upset and you know it. You're upset because deep down in your heart you know that he's changed and while you pretend to like it, you know. You know he's had tons of guys around and that he's not the same kid that you loved back at Dalton, just like you're not the same guy and you deserve so much better!"

Blaine's anger immediately flared. "Like Mark, the guy you set me up with? The one who you swore was perfect for me?" Blaine stood up immediately and threw his napkin on the plate. "I'm done, thank you for dinner. I think it's better if you don't call me for a while," he left their table after that and stormed out of the restaurant with his hands clenched. Blaine didn't calm down until he was in a cab and almost back to his apartment.

Once back at the apartment Blaine called Kurt and got his answering machine. He schooled his voice into something calmer and left a message for Kurt to call him back when he finished with the show. He took a shower, almost as a displacement activity, and by the time he got out he was calmer, but still bothered by Chance's comments. He tried to keep from mulling over Chance's words because they caused his anger to flare again.

He knew that Kurt had dated a fair amount, but he could just tell that there was something between them still. Kurt wasn't pursuing Blaine just to rekindle an old flame for fun. If Kurt wanted an easy guy he could with a snap of his fingers he was just that talented and gorgeous, but that wasn't _Kurt_. No matter what Chance claimed the tabloids said.

Blaine groaned and rolled onto his stomach and almost immediately Quiddich settled in the small of his back. He was so frustrated and upset that he didn't even push her off. Blaine had been thinking about talking to Chance about Kurt's fan letters. Yes, he hadn't been worried about them in the beginning but he thought that talking to Chance would help. Chance usually gave good advice, except when it came to Kurt. Because he was damned wrong about Kurt.

Kurt called an hour or so later. "Hey! I'm surprised to hear from you. I thought we were just going to be meeting up tomorrow?" Kurt chirruped in his ear and it was perfectly delightful for Blaine to hear. "Oh! How was your dinner with Chance?"

"Eh," Blaine replied noncommittally. "It could have been better. We got into an argument that didn't exactly end well,"

Kurt was silent for a moment. "How badly?"

Blaine sighed and scrubbed his hands across his eyes. "I walked out in a huff,"

There was a soft sigh on the other end. "Do you want me to come by and try to cheer you up?"

Blaine laughed softly. "I appreciate the offer, but right now I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm actually going to bed. I have to speak with my editor tomorrow, but I just wanted to wish you goodnight."

Blaine could almost hear the smile in Kurt's voice as he replied. "I'm glad you called me. _Really_. I can't wait for tomorrow."

The dark haired man whispered, "Me too. Goodnight,"

"'Night," Kurt grinned and hung up, looking at the phone in his hand. Sadie came up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "That was Blaine. He just had a fight and he called to hear my voice," Kurt informed her, sounding a little ridiculous.

"…Kurt," Sadie started but Kurt had already wandered away, humming happily and dragging his coat over his shoulders. She watched him wandering away with a consternated expression and whispered under her breath. "I swear, he lives in his own fantasy world sometimes,"

The waiting for the evening to arrive practically killed Kurt. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't be clingy and call Blaine just to hear his voice for no reason. He could wait for that evening. During the hours that preceded going out to he managed to clean his apartment, go out and do some shopping and then spend three hours preparing his appearance to meet Blaine.

Checking his figure in the mirror Kurt made the mental note to start working out again because all of his dinners going out with Blaine were starting to affect him. He tilted his head in the mirror and hummed softly. "Maybe I could make Blaine dinner some time…"

He checked the clock and straightened his tie, glancing in the mirror at his hair as he left. It was blown back and styled carefully and he looked incredibly sharp if he did say so himself. A couple floors below Blaine was waiting and he didn't want to keep such a good looking man waiting, ever.

Sure enough, when he knocked on the door of Blaine's apartment there was a few seconds wait until Blaine opened the door looking a little breathless. "Hey. Right on time! Ready to go?" Blaine asked, closing his door behind him firmly. Kurt grinned and took in Blaine's attire. He'd dressed in newly pressed slacks, a crisp burgundy shirt, black tie and sports jacket. Blaine apparently noticed Kurt's scrutiny and asked. "Did I meet the dress requirement?"

Kurt grinned. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty. Dapper as ever,"

Blaine groaned and allowed Kurt to wrap his arm around his in the elevator. "It's been _ages_ since anyone has called me dapper! That takes me back to my freshman year at Yale…"

"Yale?" Kurt asked, he hadn't remembered Blaine mentioning anything about being called anything other than 'Blaine' at Yale.

Blaine nodded emphatically and launched into a story that lasted almost the entire cab ride to the restaurant. "We were doing this joint performance with one of the all-girl choirs at the school and I bumped into one of the girls and apologized to her in a way that seemed to flatter her so much she called me a dapper young gentleman. It was kind of annoying at the time because she was a sophomore and barely a few months older than me. But, the really bad thing was that the rest of the guys heard and just wouldn't give it up, at one point they actually got me a shirt with 'Dapper' written on the back, I swear, they were worse than 10 Wes and David's combined."

"How'd you finally shake the name?"

Blaine shrugged. "I punched a guy,"

The cab stopped in front of the busy restaurant and they slipped out together to the street. Kurt felt shocked. "You punched someone? _Why?_"

There was another lofty and noncommittal shrug. "He called me a faggot and it was finals week and I was stressed as possible and afraid I was going to fail my microbio course. And I'd been caught flirting with this guy earlier and the one I punched cornered me later and insulted me and I hauled off and hit him. Let me tell you, it was a release. Thankfully Sean, one of my fellow Spizzwinks, witnessed everything and was able to take me side in the whole matter,"

Kurt decided to ignore the comment of Blaine flirting with someone else, it hurt a little, and instead focused on the fact that Blaine had felt that much aggression. "I didn't think you had it in you,"

"Me neither," Blaine replied, a twinkle in his eye. Kurt gave his name to the hostess who beamed at Kurt and immediately took them to the back of the restaurant, next to the windows which overlooked the bay. Blaine held out Kurt's chair and whistled appreciatively as he stared out the view. "God Kurt, who in the world do you know that you got a view like this?"

Kurt laughed lightly and readjusted his seat ever so slightly. "No one important. Do you want some wine?"

"Sounds amazing," Blaine replied, scanning the menu. Kurt smirked and promptly ordered the best wine in the house. He was just about to ask what Blaine wanted for dinner when a smartly dressed girl came up to the table. She hovered at Blaine's elbow until Kurt cleared his throat and forced Blaine to look up.

He swung his bewildered gaze at the girl who seemed to visibly begin vibrating with excitement. "Hi, are you Mr. Anderson?" Blaine nodded once looking utterly confused. "I knew it! I recognize you from a speech you gave at my college last year. It was on gays in modern literature, the way they're portrayed, and the issues addressed," Recognition still hadn't clicked in Blaine's eyes, but he nodded all the same and took her hand.

"I hope it was enjoyable," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt who looked amused. He was surprised that Blaine had fans who actually recognized him when he was out and about.

"Oh, very much so! Inspirational even," Kurt found himself wondering briefly if the girl realized that Blaine was very gay, "My girlfriend is sitting over there and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go over and meet her. She was a little too shy to come over and talk to you herself. It would mean so much to her, she loves your books,"

Blaine glanced to Kurt who smirked sweetly and took Blaine's hand, immediately the girl's hands flew to her mouth. "I didn't realize I was ruining a date!"

Kurt ignored her. "It's fine with me," He replied to the girl. "Why don't you go and meet her? I'll order for you. Fillet Mignon sound good?"

Blaine chuckled and nodded. He stood and motioned for the girl to lead the way. Once Blaine disappeared the waitress returned and poured some wine for Kurt. She smiled and sauntered away and was almost immediately replaced by a hulking but rather attractive man. "Kurt Hummel I presume?" The man asked, giving Blaine a smile so wide it showed almost all his teeth.

Kurt quickly swallowed his gulp of wine and returned the smile. "Yes, and you are?"

"Mark Sanders," Kurt shook his head, the name not clicking. Mark's smile faltered slightly. "I dated Blaine for a while,"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "I'm sorry. He hasn't mentioned you, but we don't talk about our previous relationships," A moment later something seemed to snap into place. "Carrie mentioned you at the party earlier," He narrowed his eyes at Mark who raised his hands in a show of defense.

"I'm not here to ruin anything for you, I promise. I gave up on Blaine long ago, I was just finishing my dinner when I saw you two enter."

Kurt's frown deepened. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mark settled in Blaine's chair and crossed his legs, reaching out for Blaine's glass. Kurt's reflexes were faster and he pulled the glass away. "I just want you to make sure that you don't let Blaine get the best of you. He's not the perfect angel that he appears to be. He dumped me in the cruelest way, I even thought we had a connection," He sighed wistfully.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Mark and that seemed to spur the man on. "We were having a lovely time and making a wonderful connection and then he left me at the door without so much as a thank you. The next thing I know, I haven't heard from him in days and he's showing up at his friend's show with you at his side. Quite the player that man, but at least he won't kiss you if he doesn't like you,"

There was a soft gasp from Kurt and Mark raised his eyebrows at the other man. "You two haven't? How long have you been together? It's been a fair while since the show,"

Kurt gulped. "He's a gentleman. He likes to take his time,"

Mark chuckled and stood up, swiping Blaine's glass from Kurt's lax grip. "You keep telling yourself that," He took a sip and toasted Kurt. "Lovely wine. I hope you have a good evening," He was gone immediately after that and Kurt was left with his mind reeling.

Blaine returned minutes later and seemed to be brimming with good cheer. He settled in his chair and grinned at Kurt. "The girls were very sweet, Amy and Chantal. They apparently both attended my lecture and had me sign their books. I wish I was better with faces, but I see so many college students. Is that mine?" He motioned to the glass in Kurt's hand and Kurt immediately broke from his stupor and handed it over, throwing a smile on his lips.

"Yes, of course. I haven't gotten the chance to order for us though," Blaine took a sip from his glass and made an appreciative noise.

"You have wonderful taste in wine Kurt," Kurt nodded and forced himself to be cheerful, though he could still hear Mark's voice in his head.

Dinner went off without a hitch after that. They had Fillet Mignon and a wonderful desert of chocolate that Blaine actually fed to Kurt because Kurt moaned about not wanting to eat it and ruin his figure. All the attention Blaine lavished upon him almost made him forget about Mark's words.

When they got back to the apartment Blaine followed Kurt up to his apartment and all the way to the door. Kurt watched Blaine apprehensively as he toyed with his keys. Finally he brought himself to speak, "Blaine, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to have dinner here?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward in interest. "Here?"

Kurt lifted his head and grinned cheekily. "I happen to be an incredibly awesome cook. Remember how healthy I kept my father after his heart attack?"

"I remember. But does that mean I'm going to be subjected to health food?" Blaine asked, leaning against the door frame lazily with his legs crossed at the ankles.

Kurt stared at him haughtily and crossed his arms. "If you keep acting like that you might very well be,"

"Well then, what's on the menu?"

Kurt shrugged. "Steak, wine, homemade roasted potatoes, and something special for desert," he watched carefully for any reaction from Blaine. There was a spark of interest in Blaine's eyes, but nothing more.

"Sounds amazing. When?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably on Monday. I have performances all this week and Monday is my only free day."

Blaine returned the shrug. "That's fine with me. I'm going to be in meetings with my editor all this week for the cover art of my book and everything else that needs to be done. I'm afraid this means we won't be able to see each other much,"

"But we'll be able to talk? Right? Maybe grab coffee?" Kurt pressed and Blaine chuckled.

"Of course, tomorrow won't work because I have to meet with Carrie and my editor early because she offered to do the cover art. Call me after your show and we'll try and figure something else out," He reached out and took Kurt's hand in his. "I had an amazing time Kurt. This was wonderful,"

Kurt looked at Blaine for a long time, trying to convey his wish. He wanted Blaine to kiss him; that would completely ruin Mark's comments from the restaurant. Instead Blaine only lifted Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed the back softly. "Thank you Kurt. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Kurt nodded in a manner that he hoped was emphatic enough to mask his disappointment. "Of course. I'll call you tomorrow." Blaine smiled and squeezed his hand, turning to head to the elevator and back to his apartment. Once Blaine had slipped away Kurt sighed and leaned against his door with a sigh.

Was Mark right?

Oh God, he hoped not.

He took another steadying breath and hurried into his apartment to do something serious thinking.

* * *

I am so thankful for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I am truly sorry for that long wait, but that's why I worked to get this one up faster (and by faster I mean, less than a month's time). This chapter was a pretty tough chapter to write, content wise and I feel so bad about doing this after that really fluffy chapter earlier.

Also, thank you to everyone who gave me the tips on what to do with my wrists. I looked into the things that you guys suggested and ended up doing the needle. It helped, but getting through the whole ordeal was painful for everyone involved. The doctor even told me that he's never felt so bad before when doing this procedure. Apparently my flood of tears affected him greatly.

Finally, I've been asked by a few people, I do have a tumblr where I've been posting updates on my stories and excerpts. It's under '**antifairytale**'. (antifairytale . tumblr . com) Come follow/friend/talk to me and I will do likewise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (11/13)

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, future!verse, some OCs, drama, really creepy people

**Word Count: **4,600+

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Morning came fast for Kurt, almost too fast. He'd had horrible dreams the night before and was having trouble sleeping. Images of Mark and Blaine kept prancing through his head and each time he closed his eyes he thought of the two kissing and it would make him wake with a jolt.

He finally gave up sleeping around six in the morning and went to exercise. The physical exertion helped him keep his mind clear. When he got ready to take his shower he caught a glimpse of his sweat soaked body. Kurt had obviously grown, but he could still see traces of his younger self hidden away under his skin.

The vision before him brought back a memory of years gone past. It made him think of an evening of pure passion sparked by Blaine making a sudden appearance at his home after a vigorous run. Kurt had been too lazy to actually shower right then and there, and yes, while he knew it would kill his skin routine, the wish to actually sit for a moment was stronger.

He'd been staring lazily out his window when the door opened behind him and Blaine slipped in, only to stop a moment later at the sight of Kurt with exercise clothes sticking to his slender frame. He let loose a low whistle and Kurt spun round to stare at Blaine. "Oh my God! Why are you here so early?"

Blaine's eyebrows lifted high and he replied, "I wanted to surprise you. Are you upset?"

"Kinda! I'm not presentable," Kurt shot back.

"That's right. You're not and I think it's incredibly hot." Blaine's voice was low and suggestive. Kurt swallowed hard and felt a thrilled tingle run through his body at the idea of what Blaine meant. The air between them was stilted until Blaine stepped quickly between Kurt's legs. He leaned forward to press his lips to Kurt's neck and taste the salt there.

Kurt was about to comment on how unsanitary this was until Blaine leaned away and waggled his eyebrows in an incredibly ridiculous manner. Kurt groaned tiredly and was about to push Blaine away so he could clean up when Blaine pulled one of his strange tricks and read Kurt's mind.

"We could clean up together," he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt's mind short circuited right then and all he could remember after that was the feeling of skin on skin and heat and _everything_ that came with Blaine.

Kurt shook his head almost painfully to bring himself back to the present and literally threw himself into his shower to cool down.

At the theatre, he found Sadie working with a few of the tech guys. He threw her a distracted smile and meandered off to his changing room. Sadie glanced his way and called, "Kurt! Wait up. I need to talk to you." She pushed away from the techs and trailed after Kurt, stopping in the doorway of his changing room.

Sadie caught a glimpse of Kurt's face in the mirror and her brow furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt spun his chair around. "I wish I knew."

"Problems with Blaine?" Sadie asked, sighing internally. "I thought everything was hunky dory yesterday,"

"It was. We went to dinner and then this guy that he dated came out of nowhere and decided to cause problems by telling me all this shit about him and Blaine." Kurt sighed, pushing his hair away from his face.

Sadie slipped into the room and closed the door. "Did you talk to Blaine about it?" Kurt shook his head, eyes downcast. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be that guy who pries into his life and asks about previous boyfriends."

Sadie lifted an eyebrow and muttered, "I think you're allowed to when you're dating the guy,"

"But I don't know if I'm doing that!" Kurt burst angrily. "He won't kiss me," he whispered, his anger suddenly disappearing.

Sadie slipped forward to touch his shoulder. "Well, maybe that's a good thing. You're still licking your wounds from before. I mean, I know how deeply first loves can cut you. You two didn't end things well and it's going to take time. Blaine seems like the type of guy to be a slow mover, so he's probably afraid to let you get in again and break his heart once more,"

Kurt gave her an affronted look that couldn't hold up for very long. He understood her reasoning but he didn't _want _to. Finally, after moments of painful silence, he whispered, "I just wish I knew where I stood with him. I want to be like we were before."

Sadie sighed and touched her fingertips against Kurt's face. "Right now you two are going at a good pace. Leave it at that. When he's ready he'll be ready, and if you're still waiting for him at that point then that will mean something." The look on Kurt's face hurt her, but it was something that needed to be said.

She drew away once more and sighed. "Now, we have a show to do. Put Blaine to the back of your mind and focus on being Kurt the Star for the evening. You'll see Blaine later and you can figure out what you're doing then. Just, don't get too invested too early, I don't want to see your heart get hurt."

Kurt sighed and nodded, turning towards his mirror to start working on his face before it was time to apply hair and everything else he needed to finish.

The show went smoothly that evening. Kurt really didn't have that much energy to invest in the show, but he made sure that he didn't mess it up for the crowd. When he said goodnight to Sadie he murmured that he would see her later and kissed her on the forehead before heading outside to hail a taxi.

Back at his apartment, Kurt sidled into his apartment, focused on the drink he was planning on making himself before bed. Just on the inside of his doorway he stopped, his attention drawn to a small rectangular piece of paper on the floor. Stooping slowly to pick it up, Kurt stared attentively at the slight handwriting. It was addressed simply to Kurt and immediately the actor felt a shiver run up his spine. _'Oh God, not again_' his mind supplied as he slid it open.

Sure enough, inside rested a letter from his secret admirer. The handwriting was hasty and looked like it had been written almost in anger. Kurt glanced over the words, picking out the sentences and phrases that he could make out of the scribbles.

The letter was truly freakish. The fan, whoever it was went into great detail describing Kurt's outfit from the day he'd gone to get coffee with Blaine. Towards the end it focused on Kurt and Blaine. '_He's a nobody that doesn't deserve to have a talent like you hanging around him.'_ The rest was intelligible but Kurt didn't even try to figure it out. He was too tired and too wrung out to really contemplate the implications of the letter and crumpled it up, lofting it across the room where it landed skillfully in a corner.

Kurt made a mental note though to talk to the apartment manager about changing his lock and checking the security system videos for the person slipping the letters under the door. Kurt refused to get worked up about it and instead went on with his nightly routines.

Monday morning dawned bright and early and Kurt woke with the thought, '_I have a date with Blaine tonight. I'm going to make him dinner and everything is going to be alright between us._' With that infantile thought in mind, he hurried off to start his daily routine, the letter from the previous night completely forgotten.

The entirety of the day was spent getting ready. He got dressed and cleaned up, went to the store to buy supplies to make a positively amazing dinner, then came home and started cooking. Blaine texted him around noon to confirm their date and Kurt found himself vibrating with anticipation. He could just _feel_ that something important was going to happen tonight.

Blaine arrived on his doorstep promptly at eight looking positively dapper. He handed Kurt a bouquet of daisies and roses and grinned as Kurt allowed himself a slight blush. "It smells amazing in here! What have you been up to?" Blaine exclaimed, taking off his blazer and hanging it up.

Kurt felt his eyes drawn to the blazer, noting idly how domestic it looked there. Finally, he realized he needed to respond. "Just making dinner."

Blaine's jaw almost dropped, but he composed himself enough to follow the other man into the kitchen. Sure enough aroma wafted from the stove and a few pots boiled on top. Blaine settled himself at the counter, accepting the drink that Kurt practically shoved into his hand in his haste to check on the meal in the stove. "I think you've outdone yourself."

"Well, I have a date who's worthy of something over the top," Kurt replied loftily, fluttering his eyelashes at Blaine.

Blaine had the presence of mind to roll his eyes and scoff a sickly sweet, "Oh, stop it!" Kurt thought he noticed a sort of guarded air to the way Blaine held himself, almost as if Blaine were keeping a safe distance between the two of them. Kurt wrote it off as his own imagination.

They chatted amiably for a while about nothing, mostly work, while Kurt finished up dinner. He shuffled Blaine out of the kitchen and into the living room where he'd set up a little picnic like area on the floor. Kurt had considered candles, but decided he didn't need to go that far yet. He wasn't trying to get Blaine into bed yet, just a kiss. That would help solve a lot of things from bothering him at night.

Through dinner, Blaine entertained Kurt with stories about his editor and the illustrator they'd hired to help with the book's cover art. "She's apparently very popular in the YA circles and is so excited to work on my book," Blaine all but crowed, looking very pleased.

Kurt listened obediently, but didn't give much input. Instead, he was thinking. At first, he'd considered bringing up the latest letter, but he didn't really want to bring that sort of angst into their evening. Instead, there was a question that had been nagging at his mind since Sadie had planted the seed. Finally, he forced himself to be brave and asked. "Hey, Blaine. You know that Mark guy you said you dated?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything in response, so Kurt went on. "Well, when we had dinner that one evening and you left the table he dropped by to chat with me."

Blaine's brow furrowed. "And what did he say?" Blaine's voice was measured, calculating. Kurt didn't take that as a good sign.

"He just asked how you were and chatted with me about how he, um, thought you had a connection and you didn't call him?" Kurt felt horrible asking this, and that feeling only intensified at the look on Blaine's face.

His eyes clouded over and expression darkened. "Mark was nothing but an-" He cut himself off and huffed lightly. "Like I think I've said before, Mark and I had nothing between us. Chance set me up with him as a way to try and forget you and when I went out with Mark as a last resort he was a complete pompous ass to me. I'd never been so skillfully insulted in my life," Blaine fumed. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Blaine that angry. It was almost like a quiet storm raging under his more calm outer expression

Blaine's anger lessened when he glanced at Kurt, who looked a little worried and concerned. Immediately Blaine leaned across to take Kurt's hand in his softly and murmured. "It was only one date between us and I didn't call him again because I didn't have a good time and at the end of the evening I felt _miserable_. I almost crawled onto my couch and hugged my cats, it was that bad." He grinned charmingly and Kurt allowed himself a smile.

"All right. I was just wondering. Thank you for telling me," Kurt murmured, getting to his feet.

Blaine immediately made a movement to get up also, but Kurt brushed him off. "Stay, I'm getting our dessert. This time I'm going to feed it to you as payment." He hurried to the kitchen, feeling lighted and less worried than before, grabbed the dessert from the freezer and rushed to where Blaine was.

He'd taken it upon himself to clean up their area, stacking dishes and putting them up on the coffee table and out of the way. Kurt settled before Blaine and cut a piece of frozen chocolate pie from the pan before proceeding to place a small chunk at Blaine's lips.

Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes flicked up to Kurt and he smirked slightly before taking the piece into his mouth, but not without a show. Kurt found his eyes drawn to Blaine's mouth as he slowly finished off the piece Kurt cut him. Blaine returned the favor moments later, but Kurt didn't have it in him to give a show quite as extravagant as Blaine's.

Kurt couldn't help but think, _This would be a wonderful moment for Blaine to kiss me_. He knew that Blaine wasn't one to make the first move unless provoked, so he attempted a little provocation. As they worked on their dessert Kurt tried to make himself be as enticing as he could, which only made him think back to his days at Dalton as a baby penguin.

At one point he tried to tilt his head closer to Blaine's, as a silent invitation for Blaine to kiss him. He was sure he saw a flicker of emotion in Blaine's eyes before the man moved away quickly to shovel a piece of chocolate pie into his mouth, leaving Kurt stranded.

He tried not to think too much into that movement, though it was hard not to with Mark's words singing in the back of his mind.

The night was wearing on and Kurt had to get sleep for his performance and Blaine had more meetings to attend so they agreed it was time to say goodnight. Kurt felt like soaring. He was so sure that he was going to be kissed tonight; there was no way he couldn't. He'd played all his cards, cleared up the mess with Mark, and had been a perfect host and date.

He walked with Blaine to the door, hand in hand, and helped him put on his jacket. Blaine turned to him and smiled softly. "You could at least let me help clean up the plates."

Kurt shook his head swiftly. "Nope, I'm the cook, it's my job. I'll do it later." They stood together, fingertips touching and eyes averted for a while. Finally Kurt decided to take the reins and try again. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat for Blaine's attention. Immediately those eyes were on him, searching his face for any kind of instruction.

Kurt touched his fingers softly to the side of Blaine's face and drew him close, desperate to feel Blaine's lips against his. He could remember the thrill he used to receive when they would kiss and the pain he felt in his chest the last time they kissed. They were so close, their breaths were mingling, and Kurt could hear Blaine's heartbeat. They were so close…

Blaine pulled away and took a giant step back from Kurt shaking his head, "No, I can't," he hissed, staring pointedly at the floor.

"Why?" Kurt demanded, feeling the childish urge to stomp his foot against the floor. What was Blaine's problem?

"Don't you see everything that is wrong with this entire scenario?" Blaine growled, looking up at Kurt's face, eyes burning him like hot coal. "This is all backwards? You are like some sorcerer or seductress who just waltzes back into my life demanding that we erase everything that went wrong all those years ago and start over? You just being you is capable of doing that to me and I don't like that you have that power over me!"

Kurt blinked at Blaine like he'd just grown a third head. "Do you realize how crazy you sound right now?"

"Do you know how crazy you make me feel?" Blaine shot back, a throaty quality to his voice that Kurt was sure he'd never heard before from Blaine. The mood had suddenly changed, gone dark and foreboding.

"Why is this all my fault?" Kurt hissed back, not allowing Blaine to buffalo him into submission. There was no way Blaine was going to make him run and hide in the corner with his dangerously flashing eyes and clenched fists.

"Because it is! You do this to me, you have some magic hold over me that I can't explain and I hate because you, just being you, makes me forget how you broke my heart!" Blaine flung back, ignoring the traitorous sting of tears in his eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to cry in front of Kurt when Kurt was looking at him so murderously.

"I, I broke your heart? What about you? You're not exactly a saint yourself Blaine! You should know how badly you ripped my heart to shreds too." His voice wavered dangerously and Blaine knew Kurt was as close to the edge as he was and neither one was going to be backing down any time soon.

"How did I break your heart? You're the one who broke up with me and then logged out moments later so that we couldn't try to fix it." Blaine's voice hitched.

Kurt felt the muscles in his jaw convulse and replied. "You didn't come after me. You didn't try fighting for me."

Blaine's eyebrows shot all the way to his hairline. "Oh! Is that what you wanted? Because I was under the assumption you wanted me gone. You didn't give me a chance. I've always done what you wanted. When you wanted to go slow I did and when I went off to school I tried to give you all the attention that I could. I wanted to be with you but then you decided to give up and not try anymore and I knew better than to waste my time and energy fighting for you. You're so stubborn Kurt! I knew that you would turn me down if I tried to contact you and I couldn't take that. I was already in a fragile enough state as it was." The words tumbled from Blaine's lips as he fought against the tears in his eyes.

All the anger that he'd felt, the sadness and the depression he'd experienced at Kurt was finally pouring out of him and he couldn't bring himself to look Kurt in the eyes.

Kurt watched the entire rant with clenched fists and trembling lips. "You promised me you'd be there, and then you weren't time after time, after time. I hated that. And then you go and send me those 'I'm proud of you, baby' texts and I waited for you to come, even if I told myself and other that I wasn't. Those texts made me wait for you until I finally couldn't anymore. But then you showed up again and you were you and I was positive we could start over again, I wanted to make everything that went wrong, right again but you refuse to budge."

Kurt hiccupped a little, feeling his damn tears burn trails down his cheeks. A throbbing pain was starting in his temples but he couldn't give up. Blaine groaned and leaned against the wall, eyes close and body drawn in on itself. "I can't! I gave you everything when we were teenagers and I've always been told that first loves stay with you forever, so I told myself it would be impossible to force you out completely. So, I sent those texts as a way of weaning myself off you slowly. If I knew that you were doing fine then I would be fine and I wouldn't feel as horrible.

"I let myself love again and he broke my heart, so when you popped in once more it was like all the forces of the world were conspiring against me. I told myself to keep space between you and me, because if I didn't we would end up where we were, and look at us! Fighting again over something we keep telling ourselves we got over when we obviously haven't. I can't let myself lose me to you just yet. There are so many scars we have to heal and problems we have to get over before I can fully give myself to you again," Blaine moaned softly, eyes opening onto Kurt's strangely quiet form.

Kurt had been listening, but something in his mind had brought back what Mark had said earlier, _'at least he won't kiss you if he doesn't like you.'_

Finally he allowed himself to speak. "You keep talking like you want to be with me again but you won't even kiss me. Kisses are simple things, gateways to other things much greater and yet you pull away from me like I'm disgusting and start bringing up old ghosts that were better left until we were ready."

Blaine blinked a few timed, trying to process what Kurt was saying. "You're this upset because I won't kiss you? Kurt, to me kisses mean everything, they honestly have the potential to mean more than sex. Kisses are like promises and I'm not ready to promise you anything yet."

Kurt's shoulders tightened and he whispered softly. "So Mark was right."

Blaine's entire body froze and he felt like he'd just been doused with ten buckets of Arctic water. "What was that?" He ventured.

Kurt looked up at him with betrayed eyes. "Mark was right. When he spoke to me, he said, and I quote, 'at least he won't kiss you if he doesn't like you.' He was right. You don't like me, you're just playing with me until you're sure you have me. So, what? Once you got me completely under your spell you were going to drop me like I did to you? Divine retribution and all that rot?"

Blaine felt a growl grow in the back on his throat and his hair stand on end. "You'll believe Mark, a total stranger, over me?"

"Why won't you kiss me if you aren't doing all this to hurt me?" Kurt pressed, his heart thumping in his chest.

"I'm not vindictive like you." Blaine's words cut through Kurt's heart like ten thousand knives. "I just realized that we're still stuck in our teenage bodies and are trying to pretend we're adults. I'm not going to be with teenage you again because I remember so well what he did to me."

Silence suddenly fell. A hurt, painful sort of aching silence that tried to suffocate the both of them. Finally Blaine broke the silence to whisper, "I'm not sorry this happened Kurt, it needed to. I'm sorry it ended this way though." He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped and seemed to recalculate, finishing with a, "Goodnight Kurt." Without anything more Blaine quietly left the room and Kurt's life again.

Kurt stood in the doorway, holding his arms tightly against his body and forcing himself not to cry. A small movement at his wrist reminded him of the bracelet on his wrist. In a sudden spike of anger Kurt tore the bracelet off his wrist and chucked it against the wall, tears flowing down his cheeks. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of his apartment, leaving his keys and wallet behind.

He slammed the door behind him, not stopping to lock it and hurried to the elevator, desperate to get as far away from Blaine as he possibly could. In his hurry, he didn't notice the figure lurking at the end of the hallway who had only moments ago watched Blaine leave the apartment. He waited there for a few more minutes, until he was sure Kurt was gone before sliding up to the door and trying to handle.

When it gave and pushed open his lips slid into an ominous smirk and he slithered into the apartment, pushing the door closed behind him with a satisfied '_click.'_

* * *

We're coming to the end my friends! I am so thankful to everyone who has stuck with me though this incredibly rough journey. I'm going to save the majority of my thanks for the next chapter or two. The way its set out everything is going to hit the fan next chapter… so I suggest you really prepare yourselves to find out what's actually been happening behind the scenes.

There's only going to be two more chapters left and then this fic it going to be completely finished. That's all I have to say about that at this moment in time. I'm still attempting to wrap my head around it…

All your support has been amazing and I seriously love all of you! I especially wanna thank my beta, Val, who has been so supportive of me! I seriously love this girl.

…. By the way. Please don't hate me for that little fight scene… It was hard enough for me to actually write the damn thing…


	12. Chapter 12

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (12/13)

**Rating:** PG-13 (may go up in later chapters)

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, future!verse, some OCs, drama, really creepy people

**Word Count: **4,200+ (53,000+ in total)

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Blaine didn't return to his apartment. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be in the same building as Kurt. He barely remembered leaving and taking a taxi cab to Carrie's apartment until he was standing in front of her building.

_They'd had another fight, Blaine and his father. It was a horrible one, worse than usual. It was over college and Kurt and Blaine being gay — one of their standard fights, but for some reason this fight meant so much more. Blaine had told his father he wanted to do community college for one year to get used to college life before going off to Yale. He didn't mind the idea of transferring to Yale after a year or two._

_But his father did._

_Blaine had held off telling anyone about his acceptance to Yale, but with his father's connections, he found out rather quickly. When he did find out, he was pissed because of Blaine's 'hemming and hawing about wanting to go to a community college sing no real big schools wanted him._

_When his father found out he roared at Blaine. "You are going! No exceptions, and I want you to tell that _boyfriend_ of yours too so he doesn't get any illusions about you staying here another year."_

_Blaine tried to plead the "I want to get used to college life" argument but his father would hear nothing of it. So, Blaine told Kurt about Yale and tried to be excited about it so that Kurt would be excited too and it would hurt less when he went. He tried not to let Kurt know how unhappy he was._

_Blaine did a good job of hiding it until a few weeks before school ended and they were on a long holiday from school. He couldn't hold it in anymore; he was sad and he was going to miss Kurt more than anything and he was desperate for them to stay together. His father caught him moping around the house and yelled at him and Blaine snapped and began yelling back._

_The fight lasted for hours, most of which Blaine didn't remember afterwards, until Blaine stormed from the house and drove the multiple hours to Kurt's home-arriving long after midnight. Burt answered the door and saw Blaine's tear-stained state and called for Kurt. In a flash, Kurt was down from his room and had his arms around Blaine's neck, pressing a fervent kiss to Blaine's cheek as he led him to the living room couch._

"_What happened?" Kurt prompted, his father and Carole hovering in the door with Finn looming right behind._

"_My dad and I fought about-" Blaine couldn't bring himself to say Yale, "me being gay and so many other things. I can't remember. I have the worst headache." Carole immediately ran to get him some medicine._

_Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and cooed nonsense words at him, kissing his tears. Carole brought medicine and a washcloth for Blaine's face and Kurt wiped away the tears until Blaine calmed down, then Burt stepped forward. "Blaine, you're staying here tonight. I have Finn putting the rollaway in Kurt's room, but I want that door open," he warned. "I'll call your father in the morning and straighten things out."_

_Both boys stared up at him gratefully and trudged upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine made a beeline to the rollaway but Kurt grabbed his arm. "He's not going to care, stay with me." Blaine was too tired and upset to argue and crawled into bed with Kurt._

_When he woke up in the morning, he was still wrapped tightly in Kurt's embrace and slowly slid away to go downstairs where he found Burt sitting at the kitchen table. Burt looked up when he entered. "I talked to your dad about everything. I suggested you stay another night and he agreed. You can borrow some of Kurt's or Finn's clothing."_

_Blaine sighed and nodded in understanding. Burt knew about Blaine not wanting to leave Kurt and thankfully he wasn't forcing him to go back to his home. For that he was eternally grateful. "Thank you sir," Blaine mumbled politely._

_Burt's expression softened. "Burt's fine, kid. Why don't you go and wake up Kurt, he was making noises yesterday about preparing low-fat pancakes today. Maybe you can use some of your boyfriend magic and convince him to make them with real sugar." Blaine laughed that day for what felt like the first time in years and sprinted up the stairs to jump on Kurt's bed and wake him up with a good morning kiss._

Blaine snapped back to attention, his head throbbing slightly, and took the lift up to Carrie's apartment and knocked hurriedly, feeling tears burning his eyes.

Moments later the door opened and Chance blinked at him from the opposite side of the door. "Blaine? What's wrong?" Chance's voice was filled with concern.

"Is Carrie here?" Blaine whispered. Right now he wanted nothing more than to have Carrie to cling to.

Chance opened the door wider and ushered Blaine in. "No, she's actually at the gallery still. They're getting ready to start delivering some of the paintings and she wanted to be there to supervise. What's wrong?" he repeated.

Blaine went straight to one of the couches in the open living room and flopped down into the cushions. "It's Kurt," Blaine started, trying to figure out how to continue. Almost immediately Chance was at his side, hand resting on the space right at the base of Blaine's neck.

"What about Kurt? Is he okay?"

Blaine sighed and nodded. "Yes, he's fine. We just fought." Blaine didn't even know if that was the correct way to put it.

Chance moved closer, wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulder. "What did you fight about?"

Blaine shook his head violently. "I really would like to talk to Carrie."

Chance sighed. "She won't be back for hours, and if you don't talk to someone right now I'm pretty sure you're going to explode. Talk to me, Blaine, pretend I'm Carrie." He squeezed Blaine's shoulder and Blaine loosened up a little.

"We had a date this evening. It was going… well," Blaine started, taking his face away from his hands so he could speak clearly. "We ate and chatted and I thought that we were fine until at the end Kurt tried to kiss me, saying that it wasn't a big deal, a _gateway_ to more things. I couldn't do it and pulled away and we got into a fight, bringing up old wounds and—God, I don't even know anymore."

Chance squeezed Blaine's shoulder, his mouth uncomfortably close to Blaine's ear. Blaine twitched his head to the side, not really liking how close Chance's lips were. "Why don't you want to kiss him?"

Blaine sighed and stood up edgily, moving away to stand near the large window spanning the north wall of the apartment. It felt better to put some distance between him and Chance, normally Chance wasn't this touchy. Usually he kept a distance from Blaine, especially when Carrie was around. "I do want to kiss him. That's the thing. But for me, a kiss with him is like a promise that I'm willing to try again and step into the whirlwind of life that is Kurt. I loved him in high school and the way we broke up was the hardest thing I'd had to deal with then. I don't think I ever stopped loving him."

"Well, that may be so," Chance said from his place at the couch as he watched Blaine wrap his arms around himself. "But don't you think that maybe, just maybe, your hesitance to be with him is something saying that it's best you just step away and get him out of your life?" Chance stood and moved towards Blaine but didn't touch him just yet.

"You were so healthy before you ran into him. Now look at you! You're a mess of emotions, always swinging from unsure to angry to happy and back again. You're almost like you were with your last breakup or when your parents died," Chance continued. "Maybe it's best if you move on and try spending time with someone else. Kurt is too much drama. Look at the rumors that circulate about him and all his models. And then there's those stalker notes he's been receiving lately. What you need is someone who really likes you and wants to see you happy, who has always been there for you."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah? And who would that be?" Chance stood right before Blaine, watching him sadly. He settled his hands on Blaine's shoulders to get his attention. Blaine slowly looked up to Chance and a moment later Chance's lips were on his, probing and pressing against Blaine and stealing him of his breath.

When Chance pulled away his hands tightened on Blaine's shoulders. "You're right Blaine, a kiss is a promise. A promise to take care of and love you. True, it is a gateway to something more, but a kiss means so much."

Blaine was too shocked to move. "Chance—what?"

Chance's grip tightened. "Kurt doesn't know what he had going for him. He probably could have kept you forever if he'd just waited but then he had to go and be petty and break you. When I found out what he did I could never forgive him. You're the most amazing man anyone could have ever wished for and he let you go because of distance."

Blaine wrenched himself away from Chance, his hand raised to his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered, his words trembling in the air. "What about Carrie?"

Chance straightened, running his hands through his hair to get his bearings. "Carrie is special to me. When I started dating her, I had myself convinced that she could be the one. Then she introduced me to you and I realized that you were what I really wanted. But there was a catch. Your relationship to Carrie. You were so close to her that I knew if I broke up with her or did anything to anger her and make her break up with me I would never have a chance with you. So, I settled for the next best thing, being with her just so I could stay by your side as a friend."

Blaine's eyes widened immensely. "Chance, what the hell are you talking about?"

Chance didn't seem to hear Blaine; he'd gone off the deep end into his own world. His eyes were wide and wild. "When I heard you were going to be coming to live in New York I was thrilled. That meant you'd be close by and I could spend as much time as I wanted. So I went to work to find you the perfect place, and then I did. The only drawback? Kurt lived there too. The bane of my existence, the only man that you would always remember as your first love.

"I swear when I found out Kurt lived in the same building as you, I was sure the fates were laughing at me. It terrified me that he was back because I was sure that I was going to lose you. He was going to drag you away from me and I couldn't handle that!" Chance moaned, his hands shaking.

Blaine stared at him for a few long moments, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. Suddenly, something clicked and Blaine took a step forward. "I never told you about Kurt's stalker notes."

Chance laughed hollowly. "You didn't have to. I already knew."

"What do you mean?" Blaine demanded, a chill running through his body.

Chance's eyes centered in on Blaine. "I already knew because I'm the one who sicced him on Kurt." The words hung heavily between them before Chance went on, sounding suddenly scarily calm. "It's amazing how full the internet is of those crazy fans, the ones willing to do just about anything to get to meet and know their favorite celebrity. I just spent a little time trying to find the most overzealous and once I did I spent a little time getting to know him. When he found out that I knew where Kurt Hummel lived, he was elated and promised to do anything to get to meet him. So, I had him write up a few notes to Kurt and then told him where to deliver them. He wanted Kurt to fall in love with him and hated when he found out that you were hanging around."

Chance turned to look out the window, sounding very much like the lawyer he was. "I told him to ignore you and focus on Kurt, talk to him when you were out of the way. He loved the idea, so he's been hanging around Kurt's place lately, trying to find the right time. I'm sure tonight's going to be the night that he's going to make himself known."

Blaine stared at Chance, aghast. His jaw moved but no sound came out and his feet felt like they'd been cemented to the floor. Chance whirled around suddenly, eyes wild once more. "Now that you know, Blaine, we can be together like I've always wanted us to be!" He reached for Blaine's hands but Blaine wrenched them away. Chance narrowed his eyes. "What is it Blaine? Don't you realize how good this is for us? Now we just have to find a way to break the news to Carrie, I know she'll be upset for a while, but once she sees how happy we are, she'll understand!"

Blaine finally found his voice as he backed up. "You're nuts Chance! Everything about this is nuts! I've never loved you like that, ever!"

Chance stared at Blaine, wounded. "You mean, you don't share my feelings?"

"No! Chance, you've always been my best friend's boyfriend! I don't know where you're getting any of these crazy ideas." He took another step away from Chance, about to turn and run out of the building. He needed to get away and call Carrie and, oh God! He needed to get a hold of Kurt and tell him! What if Kurt was still in the apartment building with the stalker?

Blaine turned to sprint out of the building when Chance grabbed his arm. "Blaine, you have to listen to me!"

Blaine tried to shake him off. "I'll only listen once you've calmed down and you're in your right mind!" He pushed Chance off him and didn't look back as he sprinted out of the complex. Thankfully, a lady was leaving a taxi as he arrived and he literally dove into the back, rambling off the location of his apartment. As the taxi sped off down the crowded New York streets Blaine called Carrie. She answered and almost immediately he began to babble off what had just happened.

"He kissed me and started talking about how he was using you to be around me and I am so sorry Carrie! I never expected him to do anything like this," Blaine whimpered. "He started talking about how he set the stalker on Kurt and how he's basically free to do what he wants to now."

Carrie was silent on the other end, which scared Blaine. He couldn't see her face to try and decipher what she was thinking. "Are you going back to Kurt's apartment now?" She asked, her voice even.

"Yes," Blaine whispered hesitantly.

"Good. I'll head back to the apartment to sort out Chance." There was silence on the other end.

Blaine took a breath before murmuring. "I'm sorry, Carrie."

He heard her sigh. "Me too. Don't worry Blaine, I'll be fine. Go and find Kurt,"

"Thank you, Carrie. I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too, sweetie." She hung up then and Blaine straightened to stare out the window as the buildings flew by. Next, he attempted to call Kurt, listening to it ring over and over again until it rolled over to voice mail. He hung up and tried again and still got the same result.

When he arrived at the apartment, he sprinted to the elevator, pressing the up button frantically. By the time it arrived, Blaine was in a full blown panic. He continued to try and reach Kurt as he rode the elevator up to Kurt's floor. When the door barely opened enough for Blaine to get through, he slipped up and sprinted to the door.

Blaine knocked rapidly, desperate for Kurt to answer. He called out Kurt's name but didn't receive any response. Out of desperation he tried the door handle and it opened. The door swung forward and Blaine took a step back. None of the lights were on in the apartment and Blaine took a tentative step forward. He groped for the lights, flicking them on. "Kurt?" Blaine called tentatively, turning on the lights for the main living room.

The sight that met him caused him to gasp and stumble back against a wall.

The apartment was a wreck. A lamp was smashed against a wall, a chair overturned, rugs thrown helter-skelter. Once Blaine found his bearings, he moved forward, farther into the apartment, not really thinking about what a horrible idea that was. Carefully, Blaine checked every room but found no sign of Kurt or anyone else. Moving back to the living room, a flash of silver caught Blaine's eye and he moved to pick it up.

It was Kurt's bracelet, the one that Blaine had given him. Clutching it in his fist he slumped down in a chair that hadn't been upturned and tried calling Kurt once more. Tiredly he listened to it ring and ring, finally. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" The voice on the other end was frantic as Sadie picked up Kurt's phone.

"No, Sadie," she said, glancing to Kurt who was settled in a chair across from her, nursing some sort of drink he'd whipped up upon arriving at her flat. "Listen Blaine, I think it would be good if you'd give him a little space right now."

"But, wait, Sadie!" She hung up before he could get another word out.

From his spot on the recliner, Kurt sighed. "Thank you."

She turned to arch an eyebrow for at him. "For what?"

"Not telling me I told you so, and hanging up on Blaine." Kurt sighed. "After tonight, I realize how ridiculous I was to think he still liked me, after all these years."

Sadie moved to squeeze onto the chair with him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "Blaine's a nice guy, but maybe you two were never really meant to be together. Maybe you're meant to be friends or just acquaintances?"

Kurt sighed tiredly and dropped his head to rest against her cheek. "I don't think I could be in Blaine's life without _being_ in his life."

Sadie petted his hair, lightly. "Well, maybe you were meant to be like Meg Ryan and that one guy in '_When Harry Met Sally_', you know? Before they got together? They were just friends, willing to see the other happy." Tears suddenly formed at the corner of Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked but he shook his head furiously.

His phone went off and with a groan Sadie got up to answer it. "Blaine, you really need to give Kurt some tim-"

Blaine's voice was strained and almost frantic on the other end. "Sadie! Please, don't hang up! I need to make sure that Kurt's okay!"

Sadie paused, looking at Kurt cautiously. "What do you mean, okay?" Kurt opened his eyes and watched her curiously.

"Please, just let me talk to him. For a moment!" Blaine begged.

She was about to hang up once more, but something in his voice stopped her and she sighed. "Fine, but you had better not say anything to make him cry again. I don't think I could take any more of that tonight." She was half tempted to go and make herself a drink.

"I promise I won't," Blaine sighed and Sadie handed the phone over to Kurt who stared at her wide-eyed, looking betrayed.

Sadie gritted her teeth and covered the receiver. "Just talk to him, he literally sounds frantic. Maybe he realized what a git he's being and wants to apologize?"

"Weren't you saying a little while ago that I shouldn't deal with him?" Kurt hissed. Sadie shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, well, I think he still deserves a chance to redeem himself. Or at least humiliate himself by groveling at your feet." She shoved the phone into his hands and stormed off to the kitchen to find some more alcohol.

Kurt sighed and lifted the phone to his ear. "Yes, Blaine?" he asked simply, trying to keep his tone civil.

Blaine answered immediately, his voice breathy and rushed. "Thank God you're okay!"

Kurt sat up a little. "Blaine? What's wrong?"

Blaine huffed and a second later his words started to spill through the earpiece in a rush. "It's a long story but right now I'm sitting in the middle of your apartment and it's trashed. I went to talk to Chance and he told me about how he told your stalker where to find you and I rushed back here and the door was unlocked and I came in and it's a mess but I think whoever did this is gone because I checked all the rooms."

Kurt shook his head, trying to make sense of what Blaine was telling him. He sat in silence until finally he said. "Blaine, stay there. I'll be back to the apartment in ten minutes. Call the front desk and have him call the police, okay?"

Blaine made a 'mm-hmm' sound and Kurt hung up, immediately standing to grab his coat. Sadie poked her head out of the kitchen to squint at him. "What's up?"

"Blaine's at my apartment and apparently when he arrived it was open and someone had ransacked it. He thinks it has something to do with the person that's been sending me those letters." Sadie immediately frowned, looking worried.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think I'll be fine. I told Blaine to call the manager and have him contact the police. I'll call you later once all this is sorted out." He hurried to her side to kiss her cheek and left the apartment, rushing out to the street to arrive at his home ten minutes later.

He hurried to the elevators and took them up, wondering if the police would be there when he arrived. When he got to his apartment the door was still unlocked. He pushed open the door to a very quiet apartment. "Blaine?" he called.

The apartment was a mess and he slipped in, shutting the door carefully behind him. "Blaine, are you here?"

"Kurt?" He heard a voice call from the bedroom. Immediately Kurt rushed in that direction and stopped dead in the doorway. Blaine was sitting at the foot of the bed, knocked out, and there was someone behind him. "Hello, Kurt, I have been waiting for so long to meet you!"

* * *

I have one thing to say. When I started writing this, I did NOT plan for everything to get this crazy. Chance was only supposed to be the boyfriend of Carrie and appear maybe twice and Kurt wasn't supposed to get a secret stalker. Then everything grew and morphed and here we are.

I'm so thankful to everyone who has held in with me through this entire thing. We have one last chapter to go, and maybe, depending on how things end up going with that, I might do an Epilogue. It really all depends if I'm able to finish everything I want to finish in the next chapter. This has been a very long road, especially for me because I think I started writing this around the time of the Christmas episode.

I will keep the teary goodbye to myself for the moment and add a side note. When I started writing this, we as a fandom had no idea about what was going to happen later on. I started writing this with the information I had at the time, which is why Kurt believes that kisses and intimacy mean so much instead of the way we now know him on the show.

So, once again, I'm thankful to everyone who has commented and kept with Skin and Bones. I'll see you next chapter!

(By the way, if any of you wanna drop me a line I do have a Tumblr (antifairytale . tumblr . com) where I fangirl over Klaine and sometimes leave little drabbles. Come and chat with me and I will love you all!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (13/13)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, future!verse, some OCs, drama, really creepy people

**Word Count: **5,200+(57,000+ in total)

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

**Chapter 13**

Kurt spun around and found himself face to face with a man about his height with thick eyelashes and an attractive appearance, who seemed vaguely familiar as he grinned at Kurt. A voice in the back of Kurt's head told him that he'd seen him somewhere before but fear was making it hard for him to concentrate. The man didn't make any movement toward Kurt, instead seeming to be almost soaking Kurt in. A moment later it hit Kurt. "You're that man from-from the coffee shop!"

The intruder couldn't have looked more delighted that Kurt remembered him. "Yes! I'm so glad to meet you, breathe the same air you're breathing. When Mr. Anderson mentioned that you were coming here I was so elated. But I didn't want to have to share my time with you, with him." He yanked his head at Blaine. "I was able to stop him before he called your manager to contact the police, so we don't have to worry about anyone coming here to interrupt."

Kurt took a step back and the man followed him. "I just wanted to spend some time getting to know you. I've seen so many of your performances with 'Worry Well.' You're like an angel on that stage," the man whispered reverently, coming closer to Kurt with every step he took. His eyes were blown wide as he grinned at Kurt.

"When Mr. Blaise contacted me, saying that he knew where I could find you, I was thrilled. I hope you liked my letters. They came straight from the heart." Kurt's knees knocked the edge of the bed and he fell against the mattress right next to Blaine. His hand landed on Blaine's hand and he squeezed automatically, his heart stopping when he didn't get any response.

Blaine was deathly still, his eyes half opened and a trickle of blood running down the side of his profile that was facing Kurt. His face was pale but his skin was still warm. What had this man done to Blaine?

Suddenly, the man was stepping between Kurt's legs. "I'm so glad that we get to meet like this. Now I can show you how much I truly care for you. I've always thought that you deserve only the most amazing man in your life that you can achieve but I was so disappointed when I found out about Mr. Anderson." The man's voice was ragged as he started to lean down over Kurt.

"I know all about your horrible relationship with Mr. Anderson. He was so abusive to you Kurt when you were teenagers. He never cared." The intruder smiled brilliantly. "I went back through all your friends' posting about you and all the internet articles from your high school days. I wanted to see what you were like in high school. What I would have given to have known you then. All those pictures of you in your Glee club. You were so sexy then and you've only gotten better with time."

Kurt opened his mouth to scream but the man's hand was over his mouth in a flash. "No, don't speak. Not yet. I just want to bask in you." He brought his face close, his eyes glazed. "You do understand that Mr. Anderson is an okay man now, but not the kind of man that deserves you. There is no one out there that deserves you."

He kept his hand on Kurt's mouth while the other one ran down Kurt's chest, feeling him through the coat. Adrenalin pumped through Kurt and in a split second he let go of Blaine's hand to strike his assailant. With a cry, the man stumbled back and Kurt sprinted away from him towards the front door. "Help!" he screamed, praying that one of his neighbors would hear and do something.

Before Kurt could reach the door his stalker caught up to him and grabbed him, slamming him against the wall. "What's wrong, Kurt?" the man asked, stroking Kurt's face. Kurt turned to try and bite him, screaming out again for help. The man's expression darkened and he struck Kurt across the face. "Why won't you just listen to me? I love you, Kurt! I will do anything for you, just be mine and we'll be happy forever!"

Kurt struggled but his assailant was bigger and stronger and kept him there. Suddenly, the man's lips were on Kurt's probing against him. Kurt fought back, biting his lip and causing him to draw back with a roar. The man pulled away to strike Kurt, his hand connecting hard with Kurt's scull, causing his sight to grow fuzzy.

Suddenly, the world slowed down and his eyes slid shut.

"_Kurt, you know I love you, right? More than anything," Blaine whispered, leaning above Kurt and staring down at him. The moonlight shone behind him and highlighted each curl, caressing his shoulders and neck._

_Kurt reached up to curl his fingers around the back of Blaine's neck, caressing the soft hairs at the base. "I know. I love you too." He let his head fall back against the cushions and watched Blaine through hazy eyes. "Do you think, if we ever broke up that we would find each other again?" he asked, his voice small and insecure._

_Blaine stared at Kurt for a long moment. "As horrible as I think breaking up would be, I'd hope that we would be able to meet once more and find a solid ground."_

"_Will you make me a promise?" Kurt asked, sitting up._

"_Of course," Blaine replied immediately._

_Kurt chuckled softly. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."_

"_I don't need to. I'll promise you anything that you want me to."_

_With a soft laugh Kurt moved his legs to lock around Blaine's waist. "Promise you won't stop loving me."_

_Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's legs until they came to rest on either side of his hips. "Never. I will never stop loving you." He leaned down to press a lingering kiss against Kurt's collar bone. When he pulled away, Blaine whispered, "Will you do me a favor?"_

"_What, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his voice breathy. He was having trouble concentrating with Blaine's lips on his skin, teasing him._

"_You need to wake up. For me, please baby? Wake up and fight back and make sure I'm not dead." _

_Kurt stared up at Blaine, his blood running cold. "What do you mean?"_

"_Wake up, Kurt, please. Wake up and fight back. I'm waiting for you."_

Kurt's eyes slid open slowly, agonizingly. He took a few moments to realize that he was still pressed against the wall but he was alone. His attacker was gone but the second that Kurt attempted to move into a more comfortable sitting position the shadow fell over him and a voice spoke. "I was just about to come and splash water on your face. I didn't want our time together cut short by your fainting spell. How is your head, darling?"

With a growl, Kurt hit the man's hand away as it came to caress Kurt's hair. The assailant's expression darkened. "Tell me something Kurt. Why did you want Mr. Anderson? Why were you with him? Why was he so special that he had your attention?"

Kurt was tempted to refuse to answer, but he realized that the only way he'd ever save himself was to stall for time pray for a miracle. He wasn't a religious man by any means but if there was a time to at least attempt praying it was now. "He saved me."

The man squared his shoulders, "That's a pathetic excuse for being with anyone." Kurt really wanted to bite back with something like '_and kidnapping me just to '_breathe me in'_ isn't pathetic'_ but he realized that was probably something which could turn out very bad.

"Blaine saved me from becoming far more bitter than I already was. The months that I was with him were the happiest. He integrated himself into my life and family and when I made the stupid mistake not to stay with him, I missed him every day—even after I tried to convince myself that I no longer did." Once the words started, they felt like word vomit that refused to stop.

"What was it about him personality-wise?" the man prompted.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and tried to twist away as the man's grimy hand came forward to touch him. There was a flash of something in his eyes and Kurt realized he should answer. "He was, _is_ smart and kind and talented. When I talked, he listened—he never rushed me or pushed me to do what he wanted. He is gentle and kind and wonderful."

The man watched him carefully. "I could be all those things, Kurt. I could be like Blaine for you."

"No, you couldn't," Kurt snapped defensively. "You could never be Blaine. Blaine would never strike me or try to force me to do anything. When I told him no he stopped. You're sick and horrible and cruel!" he spat.

His assailant's eyes narrowed. "You don't understand, do you, Kurt? I want to be your perfect man, I want to be like Blaine because I knew you loved him but I want to be better, you have to let me be better so I can be perfect for you!"

Kurt's voice suddenly rose an octave. "You're not perfect! You'll never be perfect, you're sick and horrible! You hurt Blaine to get to me, Blaine would never do that to anyone!" he screeched, his hand lashing out to slap the man hard across the face. The man went reeling and Kurt took the chance to sprint to the door.

His hand had barely brushed the doorknob when a strangled cry filled the air. "You bitch!" Kurt's face hit the wall and his hand was twisted behind his hand. Kurt let out a scream, hoping that the racket would alert someone that he was up here and hurt.

The next thing he knew, there were cries outside and moments later the door came crashing down and police were streaming into the apartment, pointing guns at them and screaming "Freeze!" The man let go of Kurt who slid to the floor without anything to help hold him up as the men streamed forward to subdue his assailant.

Soft hands tugged at Kurt and turned him, brushing tears from his face-tears he didn't realize he'd been shedding. "Blaine-!" he sobbed. "_Blaine!"_

"What about Blaine?" a woman's voice asked.

"He's hurt. I think he's dead. Oh God, _Blaine,_" Kurt howled. The woman held him close and caressed his hair, while she shouted orders over the screams of his assailant. The next moments passed in a blur. All Kurt knew was that there were people picking him up to carry him out of the apartment while a stretcher was being wheeled in. He was set against the wall outside his apartment while a man flashed a light in his eyes and spoke to him in a soothing voice.

Kurt was never able to answer him because he caught the stretcher being wheeled out of his home with Blaine strapped to it, an oxygen mask fitted over his mouth and nose, and fainted dead away.

Hours later, maybe even days, Kurt slogged out of the oppressive darkness around him and slowly opened his eyes to a bright light overhead. He winced and groaned, slamming his eyes closed. "There really is a heaven."

"I'm glad to hear you finally admit that, but you're not there yet," a woman's voice said somewhere above him. Kurt jolted a little.

Another woman's voice spoke up, softer and brighter. "You're at the hospital, doll. Help me get him up," she said and suddenly there were hands around him, tugging him into a sitting position against the pillows. "Get the doctors, would you?" The other woman grunted an affirmative and Kurt listened to her leave the room.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, finding it hard, like fighting against a current just to wake up. In front of him sat a familiar, pretty face. "Carrie?"

Carrie's lips curled into a sweet smile. "Hey, gorgeous, it's about time you came back to us."

"Where am I?" Kurt asked automatically, even though he already had a clue.

"Hospital," she replied simply, reaching out her hand to caress the side of his face. "You've been out almost two days. The first day from stress, the second from really strong pain meds. Mr. Mallwarks sprained your wrist."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Carrie sat back. "The man who attacked you. Nicholas Mallwarks, avid fan. The police are going to talk to you about it later." Kurt took a moment to look at Carrie's appearance. She looked tired, her hair hanging limply around her face. Her clothing was hardly fashionable and barely up to her normal standards.

"You've been here the entire time," Kurt noted.

Carrie shrugged, "Kinda. Sadie was nice enough to go to my apartment and feed Autumn and then Blaine's cats yesterday."

Something clicked in Kurt's mind. "Blaine!" He started to struggle to get out of the bed and put his hand down on the cushion. Pain spiked through his wrist and he yelped. Carrie's hands descended on his shoulders to push him back down to the cushions.

"He's still out. Hasn't woken up since they brought him in. The doctor said that he was hit in the head with something hard like a lamp and was knocked out," Carrie told him, her eyes dimmed. "They said he should wake up." Kurt immediately noted the word 'should' and felt his blood run cold.

Sadie entered moments later with the doctors behind her. Immediately, they swooped down on Kurt and started to check him over, forcing the two women out of the room. Minutes later Kurt's arm was rebandaged and the police were crowding into his room. A tall male officer sat down to chat with him.

"Your attacker's name is Nicholas Mallwarks, age 35. We've already been through his house and found paraphernalia from all your shows and performances from years back. He got your address through a Chance Blaise, do you know him?" the officer asked.

"Carrie's boyfriend," Kurt whispered, staring down at his hand.

The officer frowned. "Yes, he apparently tracked Mr. Mallwarks down and gave him your address and paid him to stalk you—though from what we've seen Mr. Mallwarks would have done it for free. He's already admitted that he's stalked your home for months. We have Mr. Blaise in custody but he's not talking yet."

Kurt looked up to the man. "And Blaine?"

"He's still asleep so we haven't been able to question him. When we asked Mr. Mallwarks about what happened to Mr. Anderson, he said that he wanted to get him out of the way so that he could be alone with you. That's about it. Do you have any information that could help us out?"

Kurt shrugged, which actually hurt. "Not really, I started getting letters weeks ago and the only person I told was Blaine, but I told him I didn't want it getting out because of the show and I thought they were harmless."

"Did you have any idea that Chance Blaise was involved?"

"None. I had barely any contact with him. I met him once at Carrie's art show and I knew he didn't exactly like me, but I think Blaine told me that was normal when it comes to Chance."

The officer glanced to his partner, a woman, then back to Kurt. "We requisitioned Mr. Blaise's computer and found multiple correspondences with Mr. Mallwarks about you. He obviously thought no one was ever going to catch him."

Kurt snorted and the doctor knocked on the door, getting the officer's attention. "Mr. Hummel needs some rest. If you want to speak to him tomorrow, you may, but he's just dealt with something very stressful and needs to sleep."

Immediately, the officers moved to leave the room but just before they left. the female officer threw a smile at Kurt. "I loved you in 'Worry Well.' You're remarkably talented." Kurt gave a hollow laugh before the doctor shut the door. He began bustling around Kurt and giving him pain medications. Before the doctor left Kurt asked,

"Can I speak to Sadie real fast? It's about my job." The doctor gave him a long hard look.

"The pretty blonde?" he asked and Kurt shook his head, which made it throb.

"The other one. But I'll take both of them if they're there," Kurt replied, feeling groggy already.

The doctor popped out of the room and reappeared a moment later. "Ten minutes, then you need to sleep," Kurt gave the man a thankful smile and the girls were shuffled in.

Sadie looked far more rested than Carrie. The second Sadie spotted Kurt, she hurried over and hugged him as tenderly as she possibly could. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You should have told me about this guy!"

Kurt hugged her back and smiled at Carrie over his friend's shoulder, beckoning her forward. Carrie giggled a little and moved to sit at the side of the bed. Kurt's hand immediately moved to link with hers. "I was always afraid of the day you two would meet. I was sure the world would explode!" he murmured with a chuckle.

Sadie sat up to glance at Carrie with a fond expression. "You never told me she was this awesome," Carrie's face lit up and she touched a hand to Sadie's arm.

"I really appreciate having her here. The hospital said that Blaine is stable so I can't stay in his room tonight and the nurses can't stand to watch me sleep in the waiting room again so Sadie's dragging me to her place tonight to rest," Carrie said with a soft smile and Sadie's hand slid to Carrie's hair, pushing a bedraggled lock away from her face.

Kurt stared at Carrie for a moment before a light bulb turned on in his murky mind. "Carrie. How did the police know where to find me? That guy said that Blaine wasn't able to call the police."

Carrie's expression darkened. "When Blaine called me to tell me what Chance did, I immediately left for the loft and caught him going nuts. I ended up punching him and bruising my knuckles on his glasses then I tried to call Blaine to see what was happening and got scared when he didn't answer. So, I called the police to tell them that I thought you were at your apartment and got a call about an hour later from Mrs. Clymer saying that she saw all the flashing lights and Blaine being wheeled out."

Kurt turned to look at Sadie. "How'd you get here?"

Sadie nodded to Carrie. "She got my number through the theatre and told me it was an emergency and I needed to come immediately. I tried to convince her to go home last night but she refused."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting her out now. Make sure she actually sleeps tonight," Kurt demanded, glancing at Carrie, who looked very disgruntled.

"I am in the room still, you know?" She pouted and Sadie gave a small laugh as the doctor came in to make them leave. With a sigh, Carrie leaned over to press a kiss to his temple and move off the bed. "We'll be back bright and early tomorrow, okay, doll?" Kurt nodded slowly, a tired smile on his lips.

Sadie followed suit and turned to grin at him. "Don't worry about the show. Everything's taken care of, okay?" Kurt was too tired to press her for information and by the time both girls were out of the room, his eyes were shut and he was far away in dream land.

Kurt didn't dream that night, or if he did he didn't remember anything. By the time he woke up many hours later, Carrie was sitting in a chair by his bedside doing her makeup in a lighted travel mirror. Her hair had been done up in a lovely fashion, there was makeup on her eyes and she was wearing a skirt and heels—giving her a very bohemian look. He cleared his throat and she grinned up at him over her mirror.

"Enjoying the show?"

Kurt laughed. "It's almost as entertaining as my morning routine," He glanced over her appearance once more. "You look better today."

"Sadie made me freshen up. Wouldn't let me out of the apartment until I took a shower and put on fresh clothing. How are you this morning?"

Kurt shrugged, a painful movement. "Still tired."

Carrie packed away her travel mirror into her canvas tote and sat daintily back in her chair. "It's the stress—you'll be feeling better, though, don't worry."

"And you? All this with Chance, aren't you worried?"

Carrie's expression fell. "I deal with stress differently. Right now, I'm focused on my boys. Speaking of my boys, wanna know how Blaine is doing?" Kurt stared at Carrie hard, waiting for her to continue. "He woke up briefly about three hours ago, long enough for the police to get his statement and the nurses to check on him. He went back to sleep again but the doctor said the second he wakes up he'll come get me and I'm sure if I bat my pretty eyelashes enough at him he'll let you come and visit too."

She reached down for a bag at her feet. "The doctors said there's a possibility you'll be discharged today but the police still want to question you. Your dad called Blaine's phone, he's frantic because you were apparently on the news and no one thought to contact him. He's threatening to fly here to see you but I told him to wait a bit and he expects a call from you later today. Your apartment is off limits for a while so I went through my closet for something that could possibly fit you and be fashionable at the same time. Hope they work. Sadie said that she wished she could be here but she's at the theatre because she's not exempt like you are apparently," Carrie listed systematically.

"You know, if being an artist doesn't work out for you, you'd be an awesome secretary," Kurt told her sweetly. Carrie let out a chuckle but didn't comment. Kurt let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sunk into his pillows. Blaine was okay, he was waking up, Kurt could see him in a bit.

His eyes slid to Carrie, who was fixing her hair again and asked. "Did Chance hurt you?"

She didn't miss a beat in replying. "Emotionally yes. Physically no." She grinned at Kurt. "I'm a big girl. Really. I have an awesome support group and Sadie has been wonderful."

Kurt opened his mouth to comment on all the Sadie talk but a nurse bustled in at that moment and Carrie was pushed from the room. The nurse checked Kurt over and the police came in once more to ask him questions that didn't seem to get them very far. Once they finished the doctor came in to tell him that he was free to go, he just needed to fill out the paperwork.

Kurt got dressed in Carrie's clothes. She had an eye for style and size apparently because the clothing fit well enough and they were actually assembled very tastefully. He met Carrie downstairs in the waiting room and checked out of the hospital. Carrie saw no point in leaving since they were just, hopefully, going to be called to see Blaine in a bit.

Kurt settled to call his parents, who were apparently sitting in their Ohio home with Finn, Rachel, and their entire coven of tall, over-impassioned children, watching the news to see if there was anything about Kurt. His father was enraged and threatened at least three times to fly to New York and kill the man who did this. It took him close to an hour to pacify his father and by that time Carrie had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She looked drained, no matter how much she said she slept the previous night.

The doctor came to get them not long after Kurt hung up with his father. Kurt woke Carrie up and they headed up to Blaine's room. He was awake but very groggy and there was a bandage wrapped around his head. One of his eyes was black and a thin bandage was wound around his left hand. His eyes brightened when he saw the two of them.

Carrie hustled forward and hugged him tightly, jamming her face into his shoulder. Blaine tried not to wince and his eyes slid to where Kurt hung back in the corner. Slowly, silently Blaine held out his hand for Kurt and the other man was there in a flash, curling into Blaine's side. "How are you? Did he hurt you? The police wouldn't tell me," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

"He tried to hurt me but he didn't get the chance." Kurt winced internally at the word, _chance_. "What did he do to you?"

By this point, Carrie had sat up and was staring at the two men snuggled on the bed, a smile curling her colored lips. "Hit me with the butt of the lamp from the living room after I attempted to punch him and failed. I'm okay, I just have the world's worst headache." Blaine curled his arm around Kurt, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

Carrie decided to leave them alone for a bit and slipped out of the room. The two men sat in silence for what felt like ages while they tried to forget what had happened in the past few days. This was the last thing either had expected, but they both knew they were stronger for it. It felt surreal, wrong, like this wasn't happening to them.

Blaine fell asleep some time later and the doctor made Kurt leave. Carrie took him to lunch and they did a quick drive by to his apartment to get some clothes since it was still a crime scene, apparently, and took him to her apartment for the night.

Sadie arrived hours later with a bottle of wine and a giant chocolate cake from her favorite bakery. They settled on Carrie's bed and turned on a random black and white film and gorged themselves on cake. The next few days seemed to slide through Kurt's memory after that night, only recording the essence but none of the details.

He woke up, visited Blaine at the hospital, went to the police headquarters and was questioned again and made to identify his assailant in a line up. Kurt wasn't allowed to go back to work at the theatre for a few more days—basically because everyone in the cast and crew decided he desperately needed the break. Blaine was discharged from the hospital a few days later, after being treated for a concussion and stress and a sprained wrist. Kurt was allowed to go back to his apartment the day before Blaine was allowed to leave and spent an entire day straightening and cleaning the mess left by "that man," as he'd taken to calling him. Using his name seemed too personal.

Kurt wasn't there when Blaine left the hospital. He was at the theatre working on preparing his voice for that night's show. When he got home, there was a message on his phone saying that Blaine wanted to see him tomorrow but he was tired and had already crashed on his couch. "I'll call you in the morning," Blaine whispered into the phone and after a pause said, "I'm really glad you're safe. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

When morning came around, Kurt was puttering around his apartment because he wasn't supposed to perform tonight at the show. His director didn't want to stress him out more that he already was.

It was a very slow morning, in all honesty, until about 10:30, when there a frantic knocking against his door.

These days, Kurt was far more careful about checking his door before he opened it and had already gotten the lock fixed and was working on a better security system. When he looked through the peephole, it wasn't an attacker copycat but a very frazzled looking Blaine.

Kurt quickly unlocked the door and opened it for him. "Blaine! Hi, you look better. Glad the bandage is-" He didn't manage to get the rest of the sentence out before Blaine was tugging him out of his apartment and slamming the door closed behind him. Blaine didn't say anything as he dragged Kurt past the elevator to the stairs. "Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt demanded, trying to keep up with Blaine.

"My apartment," Blaine replied quickly.

"But what about the elevator?" Kurt demanded.

"Too slow," Blaine grunted and hurried him down the steps of the apartment complex. Once they reached Blaine's apartment, he pushed the door open and shoved Kurt through.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked. "Did that guy addle your brain when he hit you with the lamp?" he demanded, turning to face Blaine. Blaine's face was flushed as he wordlessly pointed to a spot behind Kurt in the living room.

Kurt turned slowly and spotted a long canvas resting against the couch with its protective wrapping torn away. On the canvas was a man blowing a kiss and Kurt's heart immediately went cold. "Oh..." He murmured.

"Oh is right. Did you have anything to do with this?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine defiantly, trying to mask his nervousness. "Yes, I did. I knew that you wanted it and I also knew that Carrie wouldn't let you buy it, so I did. I had actually forgotten about it until—MMRPH!" Kurt was cut off by Blaine's lips landing firmly on his own, effectively cutting him off.

He fell into kissing Blaine as if he'd never stopped. Blaine's lips felt the same as ever and he still tasted just like he did as a teenager and there was still that soft noise he made in the back of his throat, almost like a purr. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, glad that Blaine still was a little shorter than him while Blaine's arms encased his back and tugged him closer.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine whispered, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt grinned at him. "Does this mean that we can try this once more?"

"Just as long as you promise you'll never leave me behind," Blaine whispered, his voice breaking.

"I promise, I'll never say goodbye to you, Blaine," Kurt murmured and brought Blaine in for another kiss and it felt like they'd never said goodbye.

* * *

Yes, Virginia, there is an Epilogue.

I'm almost done writing it so expect it in the next few days. It makes me so sad that I've finished this story—but I'm not going to do the sappy goodbye in my notes. Instead, once I put up the Epilogue I'll put something on my Tumblr.

I want to thank everyone though. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and leaving comments on my LJ and on my Tumblr. I appreciate everyone and I'm hugging you from where I sit.


	14. Epilogue

**Media:** Fanfic

**Title:** Skin and Bones (Epilogue)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Warnings:** Sap, future!verse, some OCs

**Word Count:** 2,100+ (61,000 in total)

**Summary:** They grew up and grew apart, their relationship too young to really grow with them. Now, so many years later, they find themselves face to face again older and more mature and ready to give it another go. Or maybe not.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee. Also, I have no affiliation with Yale or the Spizzwinks(?)s. I just did some research on them and decided they were basically awesome. Look them up. They're totally awesome.

**Epilogue**

The roar of the audience was mind-blowing and made Kurt's heart swell. He couldn't believe that this was the last time he was going to be taking the curtain call with the cast of "Worry Well." His costars and the rest of the cast gathered at his side as the curtain came down and then went back up. The sound of applause and whoops were deafening. They bowed once more together and stood away from Kurt so he could step forward and take a singular bow as the curtain came down the final time.

Backstage was a flurry of activity. People were rushing around to get the stage cleaned up while everyone else rushed to take off make up and costumes before the post final show party. Kurt made his way to the wings of the stage and was thumped on the back but multiple people as well as being almost accosted by his female costar.

Sadie was waiting for him near the fly loft. She had a grin on her face as she held out her arms to him. "Oh God, Kurt. I am going to miss seeing you almost every day for this show. I don't think I'll be able to find a better person to work with."

Kurt grinned and hugged her tight. "It's not like we won't be able to see each other all the time. You're always with Carrie and with me being with Blaine we'll probably be seeing each other constantly around them too."

Saide sighed and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I know, but this still feels like too much. It's an ending to something we've been doing for so long already." She pulled away to look him over. "By the way, a very handsome man is waiting in your changing room with a massive bouquet of flowers."

Kurt grinned at her brightly and pulled away, hustling to his room and, of course, Blaine was sitting inside, clutching a bouquet of daisies and roses. At Kurt's entrance, he immediately stood up and went to gather him into his arms. "You were flawless as ever tonight," Blaine murmured with a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Of course I was," Kurt replied brightly. "Are those flowers for me?" he asked.

Blaine contemplated them for a moment. "You know, Sadie said she really fancied them earlier and I was tempted to give them to her instead-" He broke off with a chuckle as Kurt smacked him on the shoulder. "Yes, they're yours. I hope you enjoy them."

Kurt plucked them from his hands to put in a recently vacated vase. "I would have been very upset if they weren't," Kurt joked back to his boyfriend. _Boyfriend _— it was nice to be calling Blaine that once more. Ex-boyfriend had hurt too much.

Turning, Kurt inspected Blaine's outfit and cocked his hip. "Is that what you're wearing to the after party?" Blaine was dressed in dark jeans and a deep burgundy shirt with a simple sports jacket. Compared to the type of people that were going to be at the party that night Blaine's outfit was going to be considered casual.

Blaine's eyes caught his reflection in the mirror. "I thought this was good enough! I wear it to all my meet and greets!" Blaine complained, looking panicky that Kurt didn't approve.

Kurt's expression softened. "It's fine. It's you." He'd learned to not be as picky when it came to Blaine and his wardrobe. He had grown up without Kurt and had created his own style that he was comfortable in—but he also trusted Kurt's opinion and was always ready to jump and change at any moment to please him. Kurt had to remind himself sometimes that Blaine was not a dress up doll for a fashion show.

Blaine still looked a little unsettled. "I wanted to make a good impression."

Kurt moved up to stand before Blaine, a tender smile on his lips. "You will. I know you will." He settled down at his vanity to take off his makeup and fix his hair. Almost twenty minutes later, he turned Blaine who was lounging on the couch and watching him. "Now, let's get going. We don't want to be late." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek and slipped his hand into Blaine and tugged him out of the room. The crew was still running around but most of the actors had slipped away.

They grabbed a cab to take to the restaurant where the after party was being held. Kurt was quiet the entire time and Blaine didn't press him to find out why. He understood. 'Worry Well' had become Kurt's life for the longest time. Now it was over. So, Blaine just reached out to link their fingers.

The party was at the top of a building and it seemed to take forever to reach it by elevator. By the time they arrived the party was already in full swing with most people in fancy dress — but there was the occasional semi-formal outfit like Blaine's, which helped Blaine relax. Almost immediately after stepping off the elevator, the two men were swarmed with waiters carrying trays of expensive drinks.

Once they escaped the mob—with drinks in hand—they hurried into the crowd to find a friendly face or two. Not more than ten minutes later Sadie appeared with her hand low on the small of Carrie's back.

Both women looked spectacular. Carrie's hair was done almost professionally with whisps of white blonde hair curling around her face. She looked healthier, happier than she had in months. Dealing with Chance's mess had taken a lot out of her. She'd spent most of her time getting rid of his things and setting up the restraining order for when he got out of jail. He was still waiting to be processed but almost everyone thought he was going to get out because he only conspired, nothing else. His family had already requested that he get help and Carrie was doing everything she could to wipe him from her life.

Having Sadie had helped. They started off as friends but something had occurred between the two women less than a month after they really met. By this point, the two women were living together in Sadie's cozy apartment and very happy.

It pleased Kurt to see Sadie so content though—when he realized that she was getting so close to Carrie, he confronted her about her earlier boyfriend. "Weren't you dating Jason?" Kurt had demanded one night after a performance of the show.

Sadie had only sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Didn't I tell you? Jason got a job in Russia months ago." Kurt's jaw dropped and she chuckled. "No, actually, he realized that we weren't compatible and broke it off. I didn't mind though. I had Carrie to help cheer me up." She ended with a wink, sauntering off.

The second Carrie saw Blaine and Kurt together, she squealed brightly and launched herself on Kurt. "Hiya, baby. You were amazing tonight. The touring cast won't be the same without you," she murmured into his neck.

Kurt laughed affectionately and pried her off. "Thank you, dear. I'm glad you came tonight. You look lovely." She laughed and twirled in her soft blue dress before turning to hug Blaine while Kurt moved his attention to Sadie.

"You two look happy," he commented, taking a sip of the wine in his glass.

Sadie's eyebrow quirked up. "Quite." Carrie extricated herself from Blaine to tug on the boys' hands.

"Let's go outside to the patio. Less noise out there," she said loudly. They followed her out to the patio where only a few other people were lounging and the only noise was the sound of the city all around them. "So much better." She sighed, leaning her back against the railing. "So, here's the million dollar question, my darlings; what are you going to do with your lives now?" All eyes turned to Sadie, who only shrugged.

"I was asked to go on tour because I know the process, but I think I'm going to stay at the theatre and just help with the next show that comes in. They already have it scheduled, I just don't know what it is." Carrie beamed at the other woman, obviously proud that she wasn't leaving her.

"Boys?" Carrie asked next.

Kurt sighed. "I really don't know. I thought about taking a few months off to rest and recouperate before trying for another show. I've also considered talking with a few fashion designers about some of my ideas."

Sadie reached out to take his hand and squeezed it. "I'm going to miss working with you every day." Kurt smiled but didn't reply. He knew that she understood. She looked over to the final part of their group who hadn't spoken yet.

Blaine had a smile on his lips. "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any." He turned to Kurt and then got down on his knee. A million thoughts and feelings raced through Kurt's mind and he vaguely heard the girls gasp behind him.

"Blaine, what-?" Kurt gasped as Blaine reached for his pocket but the other man held up a hand to stop him.

"This isn't what you think," Blaine murmured, taking his hand from his pocket and grasping Kurt's hand with the other. A moment later a chain was wrapped around Kurt's wrist with the familiar shape of the Eiffle tower charm hanging from it. "I would like to ask you , Kurt Hummel, to join me in a trip to Europe, more specifically Paris. I know you've always wanted to go and now that your show is over this is the perfect time for us to go."

Kurt felt the entire world come speeding back to him and he realized just then that Blaine was asking him to go to Paris with him. He smiled sweetly down at Blaine. "Y-," he tried to clear his throat. "Yes, I would love that," Blaine was up once more and holding Kurt close.

Kurt could hear gasps from the girls and something along the lines of, "I was so expecting a ring. Blaine totally seems like the marrying type." Kurt didn't care though. He was happy to be with Blaine here, like this.

After everything they had been through, from high school bullies and breakups to mad stalkers and freaky admirers, they deserved to be this happy. They deserved to experience this trip to Pairs and have time to actually be adult as the two different adults they were now. This was what they needed, a fresh start to be together and learn to adapt and Kurt couldn't wait to learn to be with Blaine again.

To learn to love and accept everything about him again from his heart and mind to his skin and bones.

* * *

So, I will promise to be a good girl and not blubber too much down here. I really had never expected Skin and Bones to get this much attention. All the people who have sent me messages and notes on Tumblr and reviews and comments have been so wonderful, I can't even explain.

My beta, Vale, and I have been plotting lately and she's convinced me into thinking about possibly doing a sequel to make up for the abysmal lack of fluff in this story. Also, because of how attached I've become to Sadie and Carrie (or Sarrie) I'm actually going to be doing a few little drabbles about them and post them on my Tumblr. I'm surprised at the lack of people who mentioned the lesbian vibes they were putting off earlier.

I have a lot of stories in the making. A few smut stories, because Aubrey has gotten me addicted to them. I also have my Cagebird!verse I'm working on along with an, as of now unnamed, Blaine attending Mckinley fic. I hope you guys stick around for those and thank you for reading!


End file.
